Bite Me
by Fuyu no Yoru
Summary: "You're mine!" A budding love between an awakening soulmates and a love against all odds. "It hurts." Love is painful. Can they endure? A comedy or is it a tragedy? Drama, Romace Category: werewolves, yaoi mature content
1. Chapter 1 Memories In The Forest

**Please** please please **review** and let me know what_** you** think_ about it.

Nico stared at his father blankly. "Say what?" He asked. "You heard me. We're moving back to our hometown. Isn't that great! I missed that place, don't you too?" His father beamed. If he shifted now, his tail will be wagging from the thought of home. "Dad~" He whined. "Didn't I tell you to tell me things sooner so I will be prepared?" He scolded fuming. "Now, now, my little pup, we're finally going back." The man has already called the movers to get their things.

"Go on and pack now." His back was turned. He just glared at his father but didn't say anything. Truth be told he did miss that place, especially the forest. Man, his wolf is already getting impatient to run in that forest. He grinned to himself. Soon enough he packed. If you haven't got the clue yet, they are werewolves. Not everything you heard about them is true. Most of them is just plain funny. But they do turn into a wolf, however they are not controlled by the moon nor do you become one by getting bit by one. Being a wolf is genetic.

They haven't been in that place since his mother died. It brings back bitter-sweet memories just thinking about that place. He sighed. "I wonder what brought the change in him. They've been away from the pack for a long time. How long has it been, six years, maybe five? Sometimes when trouble arises his father goes back to help but, that's rare, even then, I just stay here." He thought. "We've moved in the city. It was hard for me to adjust. I wanted to run so much but the streets were confusing. One time the pounds were after me. I wanted my wolf to have a little exercise. Sooner or later though, I found a route to run, even though it includes me running on top of some buildings." The drive should be a few hours. Nico stared outside the car window. His father preoccupied with some other thoughts. There must be a reason. After an hour they started seeing the woods. His wolf growled with excitement. "I wonder how he's doing now." He suddenly recalled. One of his favorite memories was running in the forest with this boy around his age.

It was before his mother died. He was walking in the forest bored beyond his mind. The other kids thought he was too weak so they didn't play with him much. He was sitting on top of a tree trunk when a boy popped up from the bushes. "What are you doing?" He demanded in a cute high pitch voice. Nico was an adorable little thing when he was a child. Black, silky soft hair with pale skin, rosy and still chubby cheeks and the most enchanting eyes which were the color of the purest pond, blue-green, he was cute. He was a little short too.

The other boy was taller than him by a few centimeters. He had blond shiny hair and honey colored eyes. He was 11 then. He remembered thinking that the boy was the most charming guy he ever saw. "Hi there, I was just passing by when I smelled you." The blonde greeted. He only nodded, somewhat uncertain. "What are you doing here?" He asked getting nearer. "Wanna play with me?" This time the boy was sitting next to him. "Umm…okay…" He replied. "Okay then, do you know how to shift." He asked. "Yeah, I do. Only recently though." The other nodded. "Yep, me too, how about we test each other? Let's have a race." He grinned. Nico was a little shy but he didn't want to ruin the chances of having a new friend. "You're on."

They removed their clothes and folded them aside to somewhere safe before turning. The boy shifted first, and then he did. He had a pure white colored fur which was rare. His eyes were still honey but it turned into a red yet golden color. He was beautiful. Nico on the contrast has black fur, uncommon but not as rare, and had piercing green eyes. At that time he still didn't know why their eyes change color, so when he asked the other boy he felt dumb. "Why do our eyes change?" He asked in wolf language. "Because when were in this state, our wolf dominates." Thankfully, the other was nice about it. They started running after the count of three. It was the first time in Nico's life that he felt so alive. Faster, faster…a voice howled inside him. He knew it was his wolf then. In a few moments he has completely over took the other.

He ran swiftly and gracefully, dodging the tree and jumping over bushes and other obstacles. The boy wouldn't give up though. They raced side by side, Nico was still faster though. A few hours later they collapsed exhausted. "That…*pants*…was fun…*pants…" He stated getting the other's approval. "You're so fast." The blonde complimented. "My name is Conall, how about you?" "Doesn't your name mean strong wolf? And my name is Nico." "Yes, it does mean that. Isn't Nico a girly name?" He smiled teasingly but not in a mean way. "Yes, I suppose. My mom wanted a girl. She wanted to name her Nicole but since I am a boy she settled for Nico. From what I heard its way better than the rest she came up with." Conall laughed and he did too. Nico hasn't changed much in appearance except his black hair was darker, don't know how darker black can be but it did, and he was a little tanner. Taller for sure and acquires a strong healthy body, like a model would have. He's not much muscle though but he is quite eyes catching. Unlike then, he's not as shy. More so he is usually described as cool and silent. The girls absolutely adore him. But Nico knows that Conall will much more attractive than he is.

The sun has already set when they had left the forest. They parted ways never knowing that tomorrow his mother dies and he'll move somewhere else. That was the first time they've met but Conall was the one he remembers most vividly. Maybe because he was the last person he hanged out with before they moved. The last time he truly laughed. Nico was sad his mother died but he knew that it was for the best. His mother had been sick for a long time and he knew going on will only hurt her more. At least they parted happily. His dad took it the hardest. After all, that was his mate. Suddenly the car came to a stop. "Dad?" He asked. They've stopped in the middle of the road. "Yeah, hold on a sec." His father replied. He then realized it too. There were werewolves nearby, maybe three of them. "We shouldn't be stopping." He hissed. His dad gave him a warning look. "It has been a while. I think they are just here to greet us." Nico then knew what he meant. They're probably seemed like an outsider. It has been a long time.

Just as predicted, it was three wolves. His dad and he waited for them outside their car. "Try to be nice okay?" The father said. "What does that mean?" He talked back. He gave his son a look. Okay, I admit, my face can be indifferent most of the time but I do honestly care. His father had chocolate colored short and wild hair, broad shoulders and a well-built body, having stormy eyes and stubs in his face. He can be very intimidating, especially when his eyes goes dark, like it was a thunder storm. Plus, if needed he could fight all of them off, he knew he's father is way stronger than what he appears. The wolves appeared in front of us with a noble grace in their aura. There was a female in the middle in front of the rest. You could tell she was stronger by the way she held herself.

_ Greetings old friend, it has been too long since you've left. Your absence has been greatly missed. We are delighted to have you and your son once more._ A wise voice declared into our minds. _We are here to escort you back. It has been way too long my dear old friend, and you too Nico. I wonder if you still remember me. _The female wolf sounds old yet strong and gentle. She was a silver wolf with nurturing brown eyes. "It has been, dear friend. You've grown older since we last met too." His father replied. _Indeed Raymond. _That's the father's name. _But we will have time to catch up later. For now we must be on our way. _She gave a knowing look to Raymond. He nodded back but somehow Nico missed it. He smiled at the old wolf, "I'm sorry to say I have. I'll remember soon enough though." He said to her. Her eyes twinkled in a familiar way. They went back into the car and followed behind the small crew. The movers were already there when they've arrived.

The old wolf has left after some time with his father. Nico kinda looks like the image except a tad bit tanner and his eyes the color of pure clean blue-green waters. Also his hair just a bit longer.

You could also say he was a bit of a lone wolf. There are not many wolves out in the city. There are but it's hard to find the good kinds. Sometimes Rogues would attack when he's out running. They've shaped him into a good fighter. He's not the strongest so he makes it up with his surroundings and tactics. In addition, he's the fastest wolf. Nico was already checking out their new house. Their old home was…destroyed after a pack fight. The Alpha here was willing to rebuild it but father said it was just fine. Everyone respected his wishes and decided not to rebuild it. They've cleared away the remains so it's grown into part of the forest now.

The new house was half glass. It was a modern look. But it was nice. It shows the forest at the back of the house and let's in plenty of sunshine. He ran around the house inspecting everything with enthusiasm even though his face hardly shows it. But it's not just the house. He doesn't know why but he feels so happy. Just being in this place makes my wolf and him so…He feels like he could just explode from unknown happiness. His dad noticed him being giddy. Obviously, I mean only a blind man wouldn't notice but even if they were blind they would sense it. Nico was jumping up and down and wrestling a throw pillow in the living room couch, which looks a bit weird with his unemotional face if you didn't know Nico. "Your wolf is probably sensing the one and true mate." Raymond chuckled but in a much sadder tone he said, "You're not a kid anymore. Just a few more weeks and your 18 years old, which mean you can imprint with your mate."

Nico listened with great patience, sucking all of the words and sealing it in his mind. _Our mate…_His wolf echoed. Then the uncommon happened, Nico smiled at his father thoughtfully and sincerely. "Are you getting dramatic with me?" He teased. "You'll understand sooner or later the feelings of a parent but hopefully not too soon. You are still my pup." "Dad…I think I'm still young too, especially about the imprinting part. Kinda scary." Raymond's eyes glinted with understanding. "It might be so at first but later you'll know it was the happiest thing you've ever done." Nico nodded at his father's wise words. He was about to say like with mom but he didn't want to make his dad sad. "You know, I just wish you would show more facial expression. I don't know if you're listening or just dozing off to an unknown universe." He shook his head. "I can't help the way my face is. Plus…I am listening." He slightly pouted. His father sighed.

"Come on let's go." His father beckoned. "The Alpha has invited us to a dinner party to catch up and some." Nico was laying on the floor taking a peaceful nap by the glass wall the shows the forest. "Hmm…" was his only response. He got up in a slumped way and dragged his feet to his new room. He took a quick shower and dressed into a black and white stripped long sleeved shirt, straight cut so his shoulders barely shows but he covered that with a sleeveless black jacket and finally back pants with chains dangling on the side. Last tough up were a chain necklace and one earring for his exposed ear. It's exposed because of the way his hair is, just look back up to the picture. His father was waiting in the car when he was done. "Took you long enough," Raymond said. He still had a sleepy look on his face but that's what made the girls scream when he got out of the car.

Soon enough girls have surrounded him. He gave a help signal to his father. "Seriously, you're helpless." His father pulled him out from the girl crowd to be flocked by middle aged women himself. Now they were both helpless. They were being squished between women and the car. "He is so cute. I just want to eat him up. Say you want to hang out with me?" "No way, I saw him first." "You saw him first, I saw him first." "Why would he want to be with you?" They fought in front of him while his dad was being treated the same way. "You're such a hottie! Say are you free? Want to have a cup of coffee later?" Finally Nico couldn't take it. "Now, now, ladies…" Both he and his father said in unison. They looked at each other and nodded. This was not the first. "We unfortunately, don't like vulgar behavior. If you excuse us," His father smiled, giving them his dazzling one. "Please…?" Nico said after. This time he was giving his puppy eyes, his lips slightly parted and his cheeks a little a blush. He was playing the cute role. The crowd of women parted, some fainted. When they were out of the crowd they ran inside the house.

"My goodness, looks like you had a bit of trouble." A woman stated amused. It's true, the father and son's appearance looked as if they were violated. The voice was familiar. Nico looked at the female's eyes. She was the silver wolf. "Ah! Granny, I didn't know it was you. You haven't aged a bit, except maybe your eyes." He gave her a polite smile and bowed. They were not blood related but she is like a grandmother to everyone, or mother. "You sure know how to charm a woman." She laughed. She patted my head. "How have you been?" "Good." "Did you get into fights a lot?" "More or less." She laughed once more. "You've grown to be a fine man. Your dad sure did a good job." Nico elbowed his father teasingly as if to say uh-huh-you-know-it. Granny Lilac is what she is called. She's the Alpha's mother. He remembers now. She used to give him lollipops. She was the same height as him, having silver hair, slight wrinkles here and there, wise eyes and noble appearance. She never appeared so strong yet vulnerable before. She's old but her beauty has grown much more so than before.

Behind her were the Alpha and his mate. He was blonde and blue eyed, looks to be around his late 30's. Werewolves don't age as fast. We may grow fast in our early age but after a while our appearance barely changes. The Alpha's aura was strong and confident yet kind and firm. He was strong! And everyone who sees it and he himself knows that. The Alpha rules with wise decisions and strong bond to his pack. He doesn't rule with fear but everyone follows his orders no questions asked. Somehow his blonde hair seems vaguely familiar too. He's seen this man before he knows but someone else… His mate was beautiful. She had chestnut colored hair and green eyes. She seems to match her mate very well. Her aura was gentle and light. She smiled at me. Her smile was familiar too and the glint in her eyes. I wonder who I am being reminded of. He thought.

Raymond and Ruelle, the Alpha, has been best friends before and were reconnecting their bond. They laughed heartily. Raymond used to be Beta in the pack. As they talked among their selves, Lilac and Janet, Alpha's mate, talked with Nico. Mostly about the past and how he was but Janet seemed to be very kind, which made him feel a little longing for a mother's warmth. She smiled at him. Lilac talked about how clumsy he used to be. "I remember you cry a lot every time you tripped." She laughed lightly. There were more people coming. Soon both Lilac and Janet left to host the other guests. His father and the Alpha were talking and reuniting with other people he hardly remembered.

Nico felt a little too crowded so he headed for the patio door when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Hmmp…sorry…" He said. "Watch where you're going next time," A voice said coldly. Nico looked up to the guy he bumped. He was blonde and his eyes were like honey. It was only instantly but his eyes changed into the red and golden one, his wolf eyes. Nico's eyes changed too but instantly, just the same time as the other did and at the same instant did they change into normal. "Nico…?" He asked uncertain. "Is that you?" He gave the other a puzzled look. "It's me remember! We had this awesome race that you easily beat me in." "Conall!"

_SOOOOOOOOO...? **REVIEW**** AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**_.** NOT DOING SO IS NOT AN OPTION! IF YOU DON'T REVIEW, i'LL HAVE THE WOLVES AFTER YOUR _BLOOD._** Just kidding but seriously I'm starting to have no hope anymore. You're going to do me a great favor if you do. Come on you know you want to. I** dare** ya.._**.BITE ME.**_..**. **_AHHWOOOOOOOOOOOO_


	2. Chapter 2 The Alpha's Dinner Party

**Please read and review. It would seriously help me. Posted in 6-12-13.**

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

As I started to walk out I suddenly bumped into someone. "Hmmp...sorry..." "Watch where you're going next time." He spoke in an icy tone. I looked at the person before me. He was handsome, almost godly. He looked down at me with those honey colored eyes coldly. It sent shivers down my spine. But as soon as he saw me his eyes changed softer. It was only instant but withing the split second our eyes met and turned into our wolves eyes. I don't know why it happened though. His eyes turned into a red yet golden color. It seems so familiar. "Nico?" He asked uncertainly. "Is that you?" I gave him a puzzled look. Our eyes changed back to normal already but I wonder if he noticed it too. Probably not, oh well. "It's me remember?!We had this awesome race that you beat me easily in." I searched his eyes for a moment. "Conall!"

People were looking at us now because we were so loud. Conall gave a dismissive look which made everyone go back to what they were doing. "Wow, you sure know how to control the crowd." I complimented. "Thanks, I mean, I kind of have too, I am my father's son." He fidgeted for a bit. "Is something wrong?" I asked. Who knew I'd meet him so soon when I was just wondering about him before. He gave me a puppy look, and suddenly he hugged me. Not a gentle one, a big tight bear hug. "can't...breath..." I coughed. "Sorry, I missed you a lot. After the race I tried to find you but to be only told that you've moved. That was cruel. And I thought we were friends." His eyes were a little hurt. I patted his head. "I'm sorry...things...happened." "I know I heard it from my pops." He said. I only realized it but we were so close. I was looking up at him and he was looking down at me. We were too close. I stepped back a little, which made him confused for a moment.

I've never felt so comfortable in my life. I felt so relaxed and secure. Also, a budding burst of happiness. I wonder why I feel like this? My inner wolf howled and grunted with frustration and impatience. I don't know what wrong with it but I just feel happy. "So how have you been?" I asked. "Nothing much. Just running with the pack and some, you?" He replied. "Same, except I didn't have a pack in the city. I did run but I had to on top of buildings and in the dark alleys and some. Which makes me kind of a lone wolf, I guess." I wonder why I feel like this. Then I did something that shocked me a little. I smiled, a real genuine one, and not just that I laughed.

I saw change in his eyes. "Oh what do we have here?" A voice asked. It was a female's. She sounded so cocky and snobbish. Not the type I hang out with. Conall tensed as he looked at her. I guess he has some feelings for her to make him that nervous. My heart ached, why am I so disappointed. He is handsome so there bound to be some girlfriends. I turned to face her. Then I heard her gasped. I looked at her square in the eyes. She has cotton cady colored hair and a unique pair or amber eyes. She had an hour-glass figure. She was a looker, I bet guys drool over her. Unfortunately, I'm not like them.

She stuttered, "Y-you w-what do..you wa-want?" I stepped closer to her. She flinched. What's wrong with her. Then I realized, my eyes were on wolf form and I probably seemed like I was challenging or intimidating her. "Sorry." I shrugged and started to walk away. Conall and her probably need to talk. But that didn't seemed the case because Conall followed me. "Hey, where are you going?" He asked, his voice almost whining. He grabbed my hands to make me turn around, but when he did we both felt electricity. Warmth engulfed my whole body from where he touched me. We just stared at each other for a while. My heart skipped a beat as our eyes met. "I thought...you were going to talk to her...I didn't. Want to...bother you..." I spoke but my voice sounded so slurred, like I was in a trance. "No it's not like that...I'd rather hang out with you, if you don't mind." Our eyes haven't left each other's.

When I snapped back we were holding hands. I took it away. I wonder if I'm sick. I don't even know this dude. All we did was have a race before. Why is my face so hot? I looked away from him, and started walking away. "Hey, where are you going this time?" "Just outside to get some fresh air." I sensed him following me. I felt his eyes burning into my back, not in a bad way, but it sent shivers down my body. "Nico, where have you been?" Dad suddenly popped up. Quickly to distract myself, I spoke, "I've just been talking. What's up with you? I thought you were with the Alpha." "I was but I wanted to check up on you. I know you aren't the crowd type." He said but noticed Conall behind me. "Well, if it isn't the little wolf." He directed to him. He made a 30 degree bow to dad. "I'm not so little anymore though. It's nice to see you again." He was polite to my father and somehow I felt very proud.

My wolf howled again. My link with my wolf isn't as strong since I'm not 18 yet. As I near my 18 birthday my wolf and I will be much more in sync and I'll get stronger and faster. You could say that 18 is the passing of age. When I am 18 I will also find my mate. Though, I think it's a little too soon, however dad told me that even if I'm 18 it doesn't mean I have to be mated and imprint. He said most of the time is happens later. I clutched my chest, the shirt wrinkling. "I didn't know, Conall and you were friends." My father interrupted my thoughts. "Yes, it was very short though." Dad laughed. "No matter how short or long it is, a friend will always be a friend, unless things happen to cause it otherwise." Conall smiled to me, making my heart jump out to my rib cage. It fluttered like a wild bird in a cage. "It's good to know you're good friends with the Alpha's son." Dad stated.

What, he's the Alpha's son? That's why the couple seemed familiar to me. Conall is a strong wolf; he fits as an Alpha's son. It would've been expected, so I am not surprised to hear this news. But does this mean he will become Alpha soon? Somehow I felt proud. My wolf barked in approval. _**Of course, no less.**_ I wonder what he means by that. "Alpha's son…I wonder why I'm not surprised." I echoed from my thought. "Yes, you didn't know?" Dad replied. "No but I know now." I smirked at the used to be Beta.

We started dinner afterwards; I couldn't manage to get outside. I know he's nearby but I didn't allow myself to check and look back. The food was delicious. I've forgotten the last time I ate something that I didn't cook? Yes, sometimes we had take outs but a homemade meal. My father was a hopeless cook, so I took up the job instead. Lilac and Janet was the ones who had prepared the meal. It was roast beef with potato on the side. Potato, potatoes, who cares. The meat was tender; I wonder how they got it like this. The next was peach cobbler, it was very sweet. I'm not a fan of sweets but I do like them. Though I just nibble on them and drink lots of water. Conall was seating next to Lilac and the Alpha on the left. I was seating on the right next to dad and Janet who is next to the Alpha. Conall seems to like sweets. I should remember that. Wait, why should I?

Lilac has also passed sweet refreshing drinks. It wasn't too sweet, it was just right. It was a red colored juice. It has watermelon for sure, I could taste it, and there has been sugar added and mint? I'm not too sure. I examined the juice carefully. "Are some sort of food critic now?" Dad chuckled. "Hmmp! No…I was just checking, nothing wrong with that." I said back. "Yes, there's nothing wrong with that except you look like a scientist in a dangerous lab experiment looking at a glass tube. You could relax now and then you know." He replied. "Well, I would if you aren't so laid back. Plus, I was just curious. Since the job of cooking has been forced onto me, food and such has become my hobby." "No one forced you." "Yeah but I wanted to eat something edible." "Are you saying I suck at cooking?" Dad accused. "Precisely, I haven't tasted anything so foul in my mouth." I spoke with a devious glint in my eyes. "How cruel, and you're absolutely right. With that our playful argument has dropped. "You guys are very close." Lilac stated.

After dinner, the men went to the living room. They started drinking beer. Alpha and dad were the loudest. "Don't drink too much." I warned my dad. He only grunted in response. The women went to the kitchen. They were gossiping and sharing stories about their kids and what not. I wanted to ask something to either Janet or Lilac but they were in the middle of the crowd. I was too nervous. But just when I was to give up the thought Granny noticed me. "Nico dear, is there something you want?" She asked. "Umm…" I paused. "I just wanted to ask something but it is fine." The women eyed me. "Ask what, sweetie." Janet asked. "…stuff…" I mumbled. I was growing more uncomfortable each second. I heard the women snickered. Lilac walked over my way. "No, goodness, not like that, I mean…just about…cooking advice….."

I was blushing so furiously! I was so embarrassed. But my face wouldn't show it. "Well, why didn't you say so sooner?" They questioned. "Not something a guy can ask so easily." I pouted. The middle-aged women hovered over me now. Telling how cute I was. "What a good son!" "I wish I had a son who'd cook for me. If not my daughter but…*sighs*" I felt my cheeks heating up. "Oh how cute. He's blushing." Even when I blush, I still have that blank look. "That's enough." Lilac spoke, quickly taking effect. The women left my side.

"So what do you want to ask?" Janet and Lilac and I were in the kitchen dining table. "Just a few, how do you get the meat so tender? What type of spices did you put in? Was there mint in the juice? What is it? Oh and I could never manage to get the right timing when I'm roasting." They watched me for a moment before bursting into giggles. After they recovered, they told me what I asked. "Thank you. You have been very helpful." I said in a monotone cool voice. I've always been like that. Well, not always, things have changed.

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

It's so maddening! The moment our eyes changed I knew it was him. Nico…I wonder if you felt it too. He has become more beautiful since the last time we met. He was so cute. I could read his expression so easily but now…It's hard to tell anything. He's still the same I know even though he's more expressionless about it. Damn it! My wolf is getting wild. His voice was so enchanting. It was a deep alto, sweet and pure. I clenched my hands to a fist. Why did Amy show up like that! That pink haired b*tch just wants me cause I'm the Alpha's son. They just f*cking flock around me. Why can't they get the message! I Don't Do Wh*res! Rage consumed my heart like a wild-fire. _**Mine…My mate…**_My wolf chanted over and over. I feel so uneasy whenever I'm not around him. It will get more constant.

Nico hasn't…just thinking about him and saying his name makes my heart-throb. He's still 17, he's birthday will be coming soon. Till then I'll have to hold down. It was already after dinner, where could he possibly be? The men are in the living room, some guys have snuck out some beers and they're outside in the backyard. The women are in the kitchen. Some girls should be there too but mostly outside the backyard too. I checked everywhere he could possibly be. I closed my eyes and inhaled. I followed his delicious aroma to the kitchen. Why would he be here? I walked in to find my mother suffocating him in a bear hug. Bear hugs are a family trait you could say. "Mom!" I said. Just having anyone touch him makes me so jealous. Though it's my mom I'm at ease but still…I'm jealous. Gosh, is there some sort of manual about Mating? I feel so possessive towards him. _**MINE…**_My wolf growled.

"Conall!" He smiled. God, why is he so tempting. My mother giggled as if she knew what's going on. "What are you doing here?" He asked. His voice was so seducing. No! Control yourself. "I just came to find you." There was a moment of silence. Quick, think of something fast. "I see. Well, I was just about to go outside. Want to come?" He said. I nodded. Man, I'm so pathetic. The fuck's wrong with me? All the same we headed were the rest of the non-adults are. Some goof ball was trying to look cool in front of some sluts. It was distasteful. One thing about werewolves is no matter how much we drink we don't get drunk. However I still stay away from them. The last time…I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say lesson learned, the hard way. As soon as they saw me they started to act straight.

"What are you guys up to?" I growled, some of them cowering with fear. "Nothing, just a little fun that's all," The goof said. His name was Jack and he is one messed up junkie. I gave me a glare that could kill, he flinched. Jack is a good guy, just wish he doesn't do bad things. I think the drugs are getting to him. He's 20 and his mate was killed. I know it was hard for him, everyone does. I could understand why but still. I'm not a goody goody and I don't pretend to be one but there has to be a limit. The guy is wasting himself. I shook myself then I noticed Nico staring at me. "You're worried." He said matter of fact. The rest of the gang was decent enough. I walked away from them and headed to where my friends are. They are the best comrades I could ever ask for. I know they will have my back.

Maria was the first I saw. She had dark chocolate hair and caramel colored eyes and she's a little short. Everyone calls her Coffee since she reminds us of one. She was probably the most mature out of all of us. Her mate was Chad. He's the carefree kind yet dangerous when need be. He has black hair, of course not as beautiful as Nico's, and grey eyes and we were of the same height, almost, I'm taller. Then there is Eric, he is the silent type and he is a cute guy, blonde and blue eyed, he has the angelic face but the mind of a devil. But he is cool. There is also Casey but I see she wasn't here. She is the fiercest female warrior we have. I am stronger but we are talking about women. She has a red fire like hair that wisps around her and glaring green eyes. Nico has followed me instead, even though he was the one that invited. The gang scolded at me for being late. "Where have you been? Took you long enough," Chad said.

Maria watched my Nico. "Hey guys, this is Nico. He's moved back here again." I introduced. "That one over there is Maria and that one is Chad, they are mates. That one over there is Eric." "Nice to meet you," He greeted to them. They did too in return. "I know you; well I mean we know you're the new guy who has moved in by the lake. Conall talked about you before. Mentioning how easily you've beat him." Maria walked forward to know the boy better, shoving the Alpha to be aside in the process. "Oh really?" He asked. Maria and him got along well soon enough, then the rest of the crew. I'm kinda sulking right now as I watch my friends talk to him. Eric has already started his tricks but I was proud at the same time shocked that he didn't seem fazed by him. "Are you not affected at all?" Chad laughed. Maria was also amused. Eric on the other hand was a bit embarrassed. "Takes one to know one after all," Nico smirked devilishly at Eric. Then he laughed. "Just kidding but yeah…sorry." Eric shook his head. Well, at least I know that they have accepted him into the group.

"I'm curious though, how did you beat Conall so easily?" She asked. "We were young then, maybe he still hasn't got the grasp of it yet. But still if we were to race once more, I'll still beat him." He announced confidently. "Is that a challenge?" I asked. "Might be, though I'm not that strong I am fast." I grinned. "Wanna go at it?" "Sure but get ready to lose." He smirked. I'm liking this side of him. My wolf is just itching to go. "This is not something I want to miss. We will go to." The group said. We decided the start and the finish. It will be a race in the forest like years ago. We started to remove our clothes but Nico was a bit hesitant. "Sorry, not used to doing this." He whispered before running off behind a tree. I was pretty normal for us.

We shifted in our wolves. Maria was a brown fur and Chad was silver, Eric was sandy blonde. Of course I was white, I take pride in it. I've grown a lot bigger. I'm the biggest wolf in the pack, second to my father, but it won't take long before I surpass him. I heard a rustling then I saw the most beautiful wolf. Nico was a black wolf god. His black fur melted with the shadows perfectly. The moon gracefully lighting the beauty, his eyes bewitching green. The group was as impressed as I am. But when we are in our wolf form our wolf dominates. _**I would have no less. **_My wolf said in pride at the god like wolf. He was still wearing the earring. I noticed I was holding my breath.

_You've grown bigger but so have I. _Nico said. _You're still as handsome as ever._ I chuckled; _you're the one to talk. Look at you. It's been a while. _The rest were silent. All I heard was beautiful. He stood beside me. I was more dominate and bigger but he himself is too. We were the biggest in the gang. Does this mean Nico is the 3rd largest wolf in the pack? We stared at each other for what seemed like a second before Maria and Chad cut in, _Oi, oi…stop flirting in front of us._ If wolves could blush, we did. Soon the race started and Nico was in front of me in the blink of an eye. He smirked at me. _Beat that! _He seemed to say. _You're on._

**Tell me what you think please? *puppy eyes* Review or else...I dare ya...Bite Me! **_  
_


	3. Chapter 3 Racing In The Forest

**Thank you** **for the advice! Just as you say I am still a beginner. Again, thank you for telling me. I know it has taken me a while before I posted this chapter but I have been very busy. Please read and review.**

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

I can't believe them! How can they just strip so easily in front of each other? Well, they might be used to it but I'm not. I glanced at Conall's direction. He's body was like a Greek god's. I blushed. He looks so invincible, untouchable. "Sorry, not used to doing this." I said and with that I hid behind a tree to get undressed. I removed all my clothes and accessory except my earring. It should be fine. After shifting I walked towards them shyly. I heard some of them gasp. Their eyes were all staring at me. I felt uncomfortable. The moon was strangely brighter suddenly. Even though wolves can see in the dark fine, I was able to view the rest of the pack better. Conall was beautiful. I wouldn't mind following him, but I still prefer to not follow anyone behind, maybe side by side?

_You've grown bigger but so have I. _I spoke. _You're still as handsome as ever._ He chuckled, _You're the one to talk. Look at you! It's been a while. _The rest of the group was strangely silent. I heard the word beautiful but they can't possibly be talking about me. I stood beside him. I don't like to follow anyone but then again it was mostly me all the time. His wolf was bigger than me but I was large too. We were the biggest in the pack. Unknowingly, I stared at his red-golden eyes. He too was staring. It was only a second or what it seemed like when Chad and Maria cut in, _Oi, oi...stop flirting in front of us. _I blushed, I wonder if Conall did too, because he turned his head slightly away from my view. Soon, the race started. I'm second to none. In a flash I was in front of him. I smirked. _Beat that! _Conall in return said, _You're on._

The race has barely begun but I started to make a gap between him and me. The rest of the group barely kept up. I'm not saying their slow, I'm just faster. The gap was still small so Conall can close in the gap. I dashed over a rock, duck under a tree blanch, jump over a tree log all in an instant. Even though I haven't been in the forest for a long time I still know it. Plus, the city was no stroll in the park either. I had to run were the shadows are, so that people won't see me. However in doing so, I found out that I can blend in with the darkness because of my fur. It was a complete camouflage. I tested it out plenty of times without getting caught. Should I make a disappearing act? It's been a while since my wolf and I felt so alive. The thrill of this race has barely begun. _**We'll have him taste defeat tonight. **_My wolf grunted happily. I laughed to myself and ran to the darkness. I was still in front of him but I don't think he can see or sense me anymore. I've trained hard to get my presence go unnoticed.

I could see hesitation in his eyes. I let myself be exposed in the moonlight but disappear again in the shadows. _You're not playing fair Nico. _He complained. I laughed, _Fair? What's not fair? I am running too you know. _I slowed down to have him catch up. The rest of the group is nowhere to be seen. _You're using your black fur as an advantage. _He stated. _Yes…perhaps._ I whispered mischievously. I heard him whine. My wolf was starting to get upset because I was teasing the other too much. In an instant I ran as fast as I could to the finish. Conall was a worthy opponent, even though he was not as fast as me, he was able to maintain the gap in a close range.

We lay panting on the ground. The rest of the group was already there when I arrived. They must've given up on the race and just headed there. "You're really fast!" Eric said. We were all back to our human forms. I turned around. They were butt naked. Conall chuckled behind me. "Oh, is Nico shy?" I shoved him on the ribs. We found our clothes and put them on. I finally felt like I belong.

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

From then and now, it feels as if nothing has changed. Nico was overwhelmingly fast. I could barely keep up. His mischievous side was so hot. I grinned to myself. He passed the finish line. I lay on the ground panting heavily. I heard Eric say something to him but I was kinda zoning out. I watched him with an unwavering gaze. I was back to my human form. After a few deep breaths I noticed how flustered he was in front of everyone. I chuckled. "Oh, is Nico shy?" He shoved me on the ribs, but not hard enough to hurt. We put on our clothes. I saw a face of satisfaction plastered on my mate's face.

He will notice in due time that I am his mate. However, I won't let anyone have the chance of taking him away from me. Even though he doesn't know yet, I will show my deepest affection to him. Showing him how I do like him. To tell you the truth, he was my first love. When I first saw him I thought he was a girl but I stood incorrect. The race is my most favorite memory.

Suddenly we heard growling nearby. It sounded as if there was a fight going on. Chad and I instinctively stepped forward, shielding the rest. We stood waiting, our muscles tensed. Then there was a scream. It was Casey's! We ran to where the scream was. There were 4 wolves altogether, including her. We ran to where she stood. Casey didn't seem to be hurt anywhere. "What's going on?!" I growled in a commanding tone. The other wolves flinched at my venomous voice. A reddish wolf gave me a look of sadness with her Irish green eyes. It was Casey's wolf form. She whined. A wolf was about to go to where she was but I cut him.

He stood there staring at her with concern and…longing. _**They are mates. **_My wolf informed. The other two wolves ran away. It was just him and Casey. He spoke. "Casey..." I saw a spark of need in her eyes. "No…please just go." She said in return, trembling. "Casey, I…" "Go!" He slowly walked away, reluctantly. He gave me a look of you-better-take-care-of-her. I nodded in understanding to him. I realized now, he was a wolf from another pack. They are a neighbor to ours. He ran back to where he belonged.

"Are you okay?" Maria asked. Casey reverted back and hugged her. She cried in her arms. _**She's hurting. She longs for her mate. **_My wolf whispered. I looked back to Nico. He looked concerned. He stood beside me, clutching onto my arm. When Casey calmed down, we tried to ask what happened but she just shook her head. "I don't want to talk about it." We tried to change the subject by introducing her to Nico. I didn't mean for him to be a scapegoat. Nico seemed to understand. We talked about irrelevant things from then on to ease the awkward tension. Casey was grateful, I know.

We had made a small bonfire and sat around it. We just watched the flames silently. Then I felt Nico's head resting onto my shoulder. He had fallen asleep. His face was so cute! I smiled at him, playing with his black locks. His breathing was in rhythm. Soon, I found myself in perfect harmony with him. I saw his pale pink lips. I stared at it thinking how his lips might feel and taste like. _**Mine! **_My wolf grunted in frustration. I knew what he was thinking. My wolf wants to kiss him. Not denying it because I really want to kiss him so bad. I entertained the thought and slowly let it dissolved. I looked up to the shining starts, then back to the fire. Next thing I knew I rested my head on his head. Maria and Chad snickered. "I'm guessing because it's so obvious that he's your mate. Isn't he?" Eric said. I nodded. "He's a good guy. You better be good to him or I'll beat you one way or another." I let an eyebrow rise. "I would never do something to cause him pain on purpose."

In the end we made a camp around the fire and slept. Nico snuggled close to me, his head on top of my chest. His body felt so perfect in my arms, like it belonged together. I fell asleep in bliss.

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

I woke up in alarm. I felt a warm body next to me. It was Conall. His face was nuzzled against my hair, his nose touching my temple. His arms were securely wrapped around my waist. I tuned slightly to see his face. He looked so peaceful…and terribly handsome. A smile crept to my face. Our face was so close if I leaned just a bit our lips would touch. The thought caused me to blush. Conall's abs was shamefully exposed. He looked so…admirable? I shook my head. _**Hahahaha**__**…**_My wolf laughed at my naivety.

It was morning and I was the first to wake. I tried to get up with no avail. His arms were wrapped around me like it belonged. I felt as if my waist was like that for him to comfortably hug me. For example like a cup. Its handle is made a certain way for the user to be comfortable with it. It's hard to describe. The birds chirped happily, announcing my mood. It was pleasing to hear. I am happy beyond my understanding. I don't think happy can be the wortd for it. It's something more. Whenever I was with Conall I felt completion.

Even though we just had met yesterday, I felt as if I've been with him since the ends of time. The body next to me groaned. His eyes slowly opened, showing his dazed honey colored eyes which I love so much. Wait…love? I felt a warm smile spread in my face. "Good morning, Conall." He smiled sleepily at me. "G'morning, my dark wolf," His voice were pleasant and seductive. I inhaled the air around my lips. It wasn't a big gasp, more like hiccup? He mumbled some other things I couldn't decipher. He must be half asleep. If I could I would like to listen to him all day.

He got up groggily, finally noticing reality. He looked almost shocked at me. "What's wrong?" I asked. "I thought I was dreaming when I woke up with your smiling face and you saying good morning." He whispered shyly. "It was real. You weren't dreaming." I spoke. This conversation is making me blush. And for some unknown reason my heart were bouncing in joy. The rest of the group was awake so we headed back to the Alpha's house. Father is bound to be worried. I watched Casey in the corner of my eye. I felt an understanding sympathy towards her. I know she wouldn't want to be pitied. Why would she be pitied in the first place?

When we got back dad was sprawled on the living room floor. Yup, he drank too much. I thought. He'll never listen. I hope he has a huge hangover and killer headache. True enough to my words he did. The group has separated and went back to their homes. Because my dad could hardly even get up we had to stay in the Alpha's house. Lilac and Janet were kind enough to fix breakfast for us. "Stay as long as you want." Janet spoke. "Thank you for your kindness. When dad recovers I'll make sure he thanks you too." I replied. "Oh, no, it's perfectly fine." Her voice was motherly.

Dad puked in the sink. Which makes it how many times now? Two…three? It was close to the afternoon now. I guiltily was happy he was like this. I wanted to spend more time with Conall. I don't understand why but I feel as if I have to, I must be beside him. I know my wolf was trying to say something but I can't hear him. So instead I feel.

I found out that Conall and I shared common interest. He likes the same classics as I do but also likes rock and techno. We found other interest but a small argument erupted about sweets and candies. I mean I do like them, just the fruity mild ones though. I can't handle sweets. They were just too….sweet. "I seriously wouldn't picture you as the type to worship cakes and candies." I said. "I don't **worship** them." He spoke back. We laughed after a few moments. I never realized how refreshing it is to talk about simple things. "Do you play an instrument?" He questioned. "Yes, I play the piano." I replied. "Who is your favorite singer or band?" "I don't really have favorites, as long as it's good music." "What's your favorite season?" "Winter," I answered. "When's your birthday?" "January 19…" "What is your favorite color?" "I don't really have one. But I like blue, green, black, red, and silver and honey gold."

He was about to ask something again when I stopped him. "Is this 20 questions or something?" I asked. It's not like I minded. "Yeah, I guess…just wanted to know more about you." "Well then, it's my turn. Answer back all the questions you asked me." I wasn't really serious about it but it took him a moment then he began. "I used to play the violin but I quit. I play a guitar now. I too don't have a favorite band or singer; I just go according to my mood. My favorite season is spring and my birthday is in May 7, I'm a year older than you. And my favorite color is blue-green." (Just like your eyes but he didn't say that.)

We were having a good time in each other's company but then it was time for me to go. I was sad and disappointed. I gave up trying to understand and just went with it. Dad was sober so we drove back home. "I saw that you had a good time with Conall. Did you have fun last night?" He asked. "Uh huh." I said. Raymond watched his son with growing concern. I hope this is not what I think is going on. He thought.

"What's the date today?" My dad asked. "I think it's January 2, why?" I replied. "Nothing, your birthday is coming soon." He said. "Yeah…" I paused. "It is…" There's something going on with him, I wonder what? I thought carefully but found no answer within my limited clues.

My phone notified that I have a text. It played a beat box. I checked who it was. It was Conall. During our conversation before, we had passed our phone numbers.

**Him:** Hey, it's Conall. Just trying to make sure I got the ryt number.

**Me:** U got the ryt number.

**Him:** Are u home already?

**Me:** No not yet.

**Him:** I see, if you don't mind, me and the rest of the group are going to this club called Spice. Want to come along? It will be mostly dancing. They r having a glow in the dark paint party. Idk all the details but it's supposed to be fun.

**Me:** Sure. When is it?

**Him:** Friday.

**Me:** I gtg.

**Him:** K

I didn't really want to end the conversation but I was given weird looks from my dad. "What is it?" I asked. "Nothing, just noticing how much expression you have," He mumbled. I tilted my head. "I was invited to a club this Friday. I'm going." I spoke after a while. I didn't ask him if I can but said I am going. I meant to say, I want to come to the club this Friday with some new friends I got. I want to go. "I see." He replied. Meaning: Go ahead son, I'm not stopping you. It seems as if you are already set to go anyway.

Silence clung onto the air like magnet. Finally we reached home. Father has been acting weird. I wonder what's going on. Today is Wednesday, what should I do from now on till Friday? I saw some packages and boxes that were still unpacked. I guess I'll put them to place. Sooner than I wanted it to be, I was done, all within an hour. I felt a wave of loneliness. It was only a short amount of time but his presence is mostly missed already.

The presence of having someone close by, someone beside you, a warmth that you know will be there, it's not there. _**I miss him already. **_My wolf sighed. Before I could react or think clearly I said to my wolf, "Me too."

**+++++++As you can tell**, _our_ **_sweet_** little _**naive**_ Nico is slowly putting two and two together. Or is he? What will happen if he put the puzzle together in a _different_ way? Find out in the next chapter. What are else are you doing…**Bite Me!+++++++**


	4. Chapter 4 Friday Night Party

**I am happy to give you this new chapter! It's longer, I'm so proud of me self but I'm a little worried. Posted 6-25-2013. Teehee. I hope you like it. I'm trying my hardest to have the story moving to Nico's conclusion.**

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

I looked over my phone. We had recently exchange our numbers to each other. I wonder if I should give him a text. But I don't want to seem clingy...I thought miserably. I picked up my phone and pressed random buttons. Should I or should I not? Then a thought hit me, there's a party in the club this Friday. I'll invite him! I hummed happily to myself oblivious of my mom watching. "Hmm..." She smirked at me. "Whatcha doin?" I turned around quickly in surprise. "Mom! Don't sneak up on me like that." I gulped. She laughed at me. "I see...ha ha ha ha ha." I rolled my eyes at her. When she left I went back to my phone. What should I say?

**Me:** Hey, it's Conall. Just trying to make sure I got the ryt number.

**Him**: U got the ryt number.

**Me**: Are u home already?

**Him:** No not yet.

**Me:** I see, if you don't mind, me and the rest of the group are going to this club called Spice. Want to come along? It will be mostly dancing. They r having a glow in the dark paint party. Idk all the details but it's supposed to be fun.

**Him:** Sure. When is it?

**Me:** Friday.

**Him:** I gtg.

**Me:** K

Well, I invited him...Why did he have to go so soon? I ran my hands over my head. "I'm going out." I shouted to the kitchen, knowing someone in the family will be there. "Okay, have a safe trip." My grandmother yelled back at me. She's the one mostly in the kitchen if not in the forest.

I headed for my friends and I's usual spot. It's a secret hide away. I found it with Chad. We had agreed that only trusted friends can enter that place. You could say it was a little haven. The location is surrounded by vines and trees. At first, looking at it from the outside, it's just a wall of vines. There could be nothing behind it except a wall of rock. But most people won't even think about it that far. They'll just ignore it. Inside the thick curtains of vines you'll see a small clear and pure pond. The ground is carpentered with soft moss. Raised flat rocks here and there, fashioned like a bed, covered with a cushion like moss. Near by the pond is a tall strong and elegant willow tree. It's branches sweeps down, barely touching the pond. And if you look up you'll see the sky.

We've wondered what will happen if someone from above looks down and happens to find this place. We had tried to find a path that will lead them to the opening. We didn't find one. It's been a long time and we haven't been found. At first it was just Chad and me, and then we had Casey. She was our first member. We had befriended her first though. Next was Eric. The last one was Maria. She had recently been accepted. That was when Chad and she were mated. Chad and Maria are 20 years old, I'm 18 going to 19 in three months, Casey is 18 and so is Eric. Our age differences are only in months.

As I entered the sacred place I saw that Maria and Casey had already arrived. They seemed to be talking over serious problems. I coughed, announcing my arrival. I didn't want to just quietly enter and over hear something I shouldn't. Casey looked as if she was ready to cry. Maria nodded at me, signaling for me to come. I did. Casey had explained everything to Maria. She told me that she'll only spill the beans when Casey allows her to, soon after Eric and Chad came. Casey had wiped her tears and put on her strong appearance. The other guys were clueless. After gathering, we went to town.

We just did the usual. We were about to go to Mr. Burgers, it's a popular restaurant where they serve mostly burgers and French fries when we happened to meet the guy from yesterday. He looked so relieved and happy when he saw Casey. He started to approach her step by step but she only steps back. He'll move closer, she'll move back. Her eyes were pleading to him. Not wanting to cause any trouble I stopped him. "Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a demanding tone, stepping in front of Casey.

"I'm Lloyd, I'm from another pack next to yours but I mean no harm. I only wish to speak with Casey for a while." He said his breaths heavy. Lloyd stood his ground, clenching and un-clenching his fists. His eyes were a determined cobalt blue. His hair was wild and wavy black, clinging onto his face. He looked as if he had run from a long distance non-stop. Sweat dropped from his face. I knew that the guy meant no harm so I stepped aside. "Casey…please listen to me." His voice was full of sincerity and concern. She trembled by the sound of his voice. She slowly nodded her head and he smiled.

"We'll leave to two of you then." Maria said giving her a you-can-do-this look. We left the obvious mates. The group and I headed to Mr. Burgers, the couple trailing behind us. They walked awkwardly side by side. We picked a table separate from them but still close by. The group was silent. Chad only gave a sympathetic nod. Eric chewed quietly. After half an hour with the hush-hush talking we hear her, she was crying. All the guys sat of the cushion chair like stones. We were tensed, unable to move and speak. "But Lloyd!" She spoke loudly enough for us to hear. "You know….but…he'll…it's too dangerous…Lloyd…." She was sobbing and didn't care who saw it. Unable to resist I looked at them. He was hugging her in a secure way. "It's going to be alright…I love you, my mate." He said tenderly. Okay, we aren't really separated we're only side to side from one another. "I love you too." She sighed. The two shared a sweet and lingering soft kiss.

After sometime he left. Casey didn't say another word to us before she too left. "I guess we'll be going too." Chad announced after a moment, holding Maria's hands. Eric too departed after saying, "I haven't had some in a while. I'll go look around in the usual." Then it was just me. I walked back home and collapse in the bed. Nico was the last thought in my head before I fell asleep.

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

In the end I just ended up staying at home the whole day. I lay lazily on the sofa in the living room, playing in the computer. The time passed quickly enough but my thought kept drifting back to Conall. I tried to keep pushing it aside but I gave up. I closed the laptop and just let my mind wander. A sense of longing filled me. I want to be beside him all the time. I've only met him yesterday, and before that a day too. In total I only know him for two days…but…what is this I'm feeling? I feel like my heart is overflowing. I thought back to when he held me this morning. His bare chest, his warm eyes, his seductive voice…I don't think this is what you think about when you think of your friends. He's not just my friend is he? I spoke to my wolf. _**All will be known in due time. Your birthday is coming…we have to hold on till then. **_

What does that even mean? Most of the time you don't even make sense! I scream in my mind. My hands trembled. It can't be what you think you're thinking, right? Plus, we're both guys… What do you know about him? I spoke to myself. I bit the bottom of my lip. My face was still masked in indifference. I never really questioned my sexuality because there wasn't a need to before. It was only natural that guys should be with girls. And I wasn't really interested in relationships too before. I didn't feel the need to…

My dad has been gone all afternoon to take care of some business. I was worried because he was just recently sober. Raymond is hiding something I just know it. I paced back and forth, thinking. Just thinking anything! Something! I shifted to my wolf form and just ran out the door. I ran into the forest. I just kept running. After all the running the only conclusion I had was…I must be gay. I didn't care of the outcome. I was just glad I didn't have to think about it anymore. Yeah, I know. When it comes to emotions, I'm just…oblivious. To normal people it easy but for me it's like the world's most impossible math problem. There's so many variables, many numbers to put together but it doesn't add up or subtract like that. So many possibilities but only one answer and I just can't seem to figure it out. I'm hopeless.

**I**t was soon night time and I fell asleep on the sofa. So naturally when I woke up my back was killing me. The sunlight pierced through the window mercilessly. I stretched like a cat and went over to the kitchen to fix something to eat. I scrambled some eggs and chopped potatoes, onion leaves, mushrooms, and some tomatoes to make omelet. It's healthy. And of course, I cooked rice too. What you don't eat rice for breakfast? How about lunch? Oh well, I do. You could say my eating diet has some Asian influences.

Dad woke up when it was almost 12 in the afternoon. He ate like a teenager. He just kept on eating. He ate more than I did! "Well, you sure are starving." I noted sarcastically. "Oh hush up! I didn't get to eat dinner last night." His voice was nasal. "And where were you exactly?" I pressed. "I was out to do some business." "And what exactly is that?" He sighed at me. "One more bowl of rice please." I shook my head at him. "Is it a woman?" I whispered. Dad smirked at me, "Oh? Are you jealous?" "Eww! Dad! Don't be gross. That's just…ugh…" I did a little squirm. I overacted a little but at least he laughed. He looked stressed. Our family is weird I know. It's just been the two of us for a long time. "You're birthday is coming up soon. What do you want?" He asked. "What I want? Anything I suppose. When I think of one I'll tell you but if I don't you're on your own."

Soon he left again. All of a sudden, my phone blasted the song "Leave out All the Rest". I jumped. I picked up my phone. It was a text message from Conall.

**Him**: Hey

**Me:** Hi wats up?

**Him**: Nothin much

**Me:** Oh? I c

(Damn, why do I feel butterflies in my stomach? It's just a text message! Our conversation didn't really go anywhere. It was mostly random.)

**Him:** Ur still going tonight ryt?

**Me:** uh huh

**Him:** Cool, I'll pick u up 7 tonight then

**Me:** Ok

We didn't really have anything else to say to one another so the text just kind of ended there. I washed up and got ready. It took me a while before I finally picked what to wear. It's a red sleeveless hoodie jacket and a white shirt underneath with the picture of a guitar printed on it and black pants. I keep checking the time but it hardly seem to move at all. I tried to do other things but in the end I mostly watched the clock. My wolf laughed at me. _**You really are cute, aren't you? Hehehehe…**_ 'Oh shut up!' I spat back. A felt my face heating up.

There was 3 more hours to go. "UGH!" I grunted in frustration. "Can't you move any faster?!" I scolded the clock. I can't wait to see him. I need to confirm these confusing feelings. I have too. It was harsh and long but finally he came. _KNOCK KNOCK…_ I sprang from the seat and hurried to the door. I almost tripped putting on my shoes.

"Hey…" He said. "Hi." I muttered back. Conall stared at me for a moment. "Is there something on my face?" I asked, starting to feel embarrassed. My face heated up to a rosy blush. He looked away. "Umm…nothing, there's nothing on your face. We should get going now." He replied. As he drove I can't help but notice how handsome he looked. He was wearing a simple white shirt with black splatters on it and black pants. His face was focused on the road. "You like what you're seeing?" He spoke in the silence. "….Uhn…yeah, you look good." My words were clumsy and awkward. I cursed myself for being so nervous. He grinned. "I see. That's good." Silence took place again.

When we arrived the party was already going strong. I've never really went to a club before. I don't like the crowd. The music was blasting; I had to scream for Conall to hear me. "WHERE'S EVERYONE?" "THEY SHOULD BE…." "WHAT?!" "I SAID…AND…." The music was going strong I could feel its vibration going through my body. At that moment I had this huge urge to dance. There was this crazy beat pulsing through the air. Conall pulled me out from the crowd and into a table with the familiar group. Without noticing, we've been holding each other's hands. But it was a normal reaction if you don't want to be separated in a huge crowd. But still my heart is thumping like a maniac. I'm thankful for the loud music. If it's not there, they might hear my exploding heart. I pulled my hand from his, quickly regretting it.

His hands were larger than mine. It was cool to the touch. When I let go, my hand suddenly felt lonely. I smiled to my new found freinds and waved. Conall left my side to go to them. I was almost disappointed but ignored the feeling. I stood from the spot and watched his back walking away from me. Out of the blue someone bumped into me. He was wearing a white shirt and black apron. He must be a bartender, I thought. Then I saw his face. He looked to be around my age, maybe older. He was probably 6'4, long black hair half tied that reached his shoulders. His skin color was like ivory and his eyes were pure black. He smiled apologetically.

If I am really gay then my heart should thumping against my ribcage but it didn't. He was seriously good looking though. So does that mean I have my own taste in men? I shuddered. What type is Conall? Maybe this is just a phase. Yeah that's right. I'm almost 18. Just one week left. "Are you okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Sorry about that. I didn't see you. If you excuse me," He bowed slightly and headed back to a room. My heart was acting weird. "IF" I do like him, that is, but there's no evidence. Eric popped out from nowhere. "You okay? Who was that guy a while ago?" He asked. "I don't know. He looked like a bartender here. Why?" "I see….it's nothing." He looked preoccupied and busy. He looked around. He must be trying to find him. "Are you looking for him? He just went through that door a while ago." I said. He shook his head.

What wrong with him I thought. Maria and Chad were dancing on the dance floor like no one's business. I just watched them as I sat down. Casey's head was downcast. "Hi there, I'm Nico." I said. She nodded her head. I guess she didn't want to talk. I watched the people dance. I haven't seen Conall since we separated. I searched the crowd. Nope, not there, I thought. "Hey, Nico? What if you've fallen in love and are mated with this person but….you know you guys can't be together." Her voice was frail and weak. "I'm sorry. I don't know the answer to that question. But…if you guys are really in love, it shouldn't matter right?" I said after a moment. "But what if he doesn't make the right choice? I'm sorry…you're right…" I patted her head. "I have to go." She stood up and left, not even giving a glance back. I guess she found an answer. I don't really know what's going on but, she seems to be troubled. That one is for sure.

I finally found Conall but a girl was with him. She was the girl from the other day. The pink haired girl clung onto him. He kept his distance from her though as if he was repulsed. I saw him say something to her and she looked hurt. She looked so desperate. I looked away. Conall is a handsome guy after all. So girls should be all over him. My wolf whined. I couldn't tell what it was saying.

Later Chad went over to me and handed me a drink. "Chill down man. Loosen up! Go dance or something. Why are you just seating here?" He sat down beside me. Maria was heading over too. They seem to be stuck like glue. You won't find Chad without Maria or Maria without Chad. At least that's what I've seen so far. I drank the drink he gave me. It tasted funny, at the same time sweet. I tasted in again, this time gulping the whole thing down. The club party was officially starting. They started passing out buckets of neon glow in the dark paints.

The room was suddenly pumping. I felt dizzy. I stood up and headed to the crowd. What am I doing? I danced. Oh crap, I must look bad; everyone is starting to stare at me. I tried to stop myself but my body wouldn't listen I was all messed up. What's up with that drink? I feel all hyper. Soon the glow in the dark paint was starting to be smeared against one another. My clothes got smeared. I felt someone grind me from behind however I slipped away. I swayed in the music. And that's where I started to lose focus. I blacked out.

**++++++No one's POV++++++**

Nico was dancing seductively. He looked cool, untouchable, devilish, and sexy. The paints were all over his clothes but somehow they never landed on his skin. Hot pink, yellow, and bright lime green cover his red sleeveless jacket. You could see were hands have touched him. There were even some on his pants, especially the butt area. After sometime every inch of his clothes were covered, except his skin. Conall saw this and was angry. He tried to get Nico but the smaller guy seemed dazed. His eyes were of a different color. He seemed to be a different person. He escaped from his grasped and jumped up to a fireman's pole. There he did the unthinkable. Let's just say he danced very seductively.

Conall grabbed him and carried him bridal style and took him away from the party. Nico protested but the other could tell he was drunk somehow. His breath smells something like chocolate. His mate struggled and kicked but finally gave up. Nico nuzzled into his arms as he carried him back to his car. He set him on the car seat but the younger guy wouldn't let go of him. He looked at his tempting lips but looked away. He pulled away from Nico and went over to the driver's. He sighed.

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

That bitch was clinging onto me. Why can't she get the info! I finally got her off my back. All she wants is the status and money. What a whore. I was supposed to spend some time with Nico and then she pops up. Somehow she had deluded herself to be my mate. I told her I already found my mate but she wouldn't budge. I growled in anger.

After a little shoving and pushing I found our table. Chad and Maria were cuddled against each other. "Where's Nico?" He pointed to the dance floor and there I saw him being grind-ed by a bastard. Tonight isn't my night. I went over to the guy and pulled him away. Nico kept on dancing. Lewd eyes were staring at him. I tried to get him away but he escaped. He jumped up and went to the pole. Oh god, no! My mind screamed. He danced around the thing. I gritted my teeth. I'll never invite him on a club ever again! I pulled him out and carried him away in bridal style in a hurry.

He struggled and kicked but I wouldn't budge. I was so angry at him. Why did he….he was so sexy… If he keeps doing that I won't hold back anymore. I looked at the figure in my arms. All the frustrations and stress from the night seemed to have completely lifted off. I set him on the car seat but he wouldn't let go, so cute. I sighed when I finally pulled him away from me. I sat on the driver's seat and started the car.

As I was driving I heard him sleep talking. I heard my name and I grinned like a fool. I don't think I can wait. Sorry, but starting tomorrow, I will attack non-stop till you realize you love me too.

**So how was it? What will happen when Nico wakes up the next day with a topless Conall? A little sneak peek there. He he he... Also next chapter will be mostly of my dear Casey and her mate's situation because it will play a huge role in Conall's and Nico's relationship. Please review. One more thing, I won't upload the next chapter till I get 50 reads. What are you waiting for? I dare you...Bite Me**


	5. Chapter 5 Casey's Summary

**Well here's the next chapter as promised. I tried dong a little Casey and Lloyd thing but...well right now it's just a summary of what is going on. Nico and Conall aren't going anywhere either but...please cope with me... we're almost there! Like always Review! Also happy $th of July! Posted 7-4-13 One tiny bitty little thing...I refuse to upload another chapter till I get at least around 80 reads. Thank you. **

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

This warmth...this familiar heat...CONALL! My eyes snapped open. The first thing I saw so early in the morning was his gorgeous topless body. His scent fills the entire room. This is the second time I wake up like this. Where am I? I tried to get up but his heavy arms held me in place. What happened? I thought. The last thing I remembered was blacking out in the dance floor. Oh god! I can't show my face in there anymore. Note to self don't drink anything in a club and don't go into one in the first place. Night clubs are no good.

"Are you already awake?" He mumbled sleepily. "Uhn..." I replied and with every ounce of my strength, I pushed him away. As I sat up, my head suddenly ached. "Ugh...my head." I grunted. "You shouldn't get up so fast." He scolded. I stared into his honey colored eyes. Conall smiled at me. "Good morning. So what do you want to do today?" He asked. "Well...I'm going to go home. Oh yeah...I don't really remember what happened but it seems as if I was in your care last night. Thanks. I'll repay you..." "Don't sweat it. And if you do want to repay me go out with me." He said. "What?" I gasped. "Just kidding, but you didn't answer my question. So let me rephrase it. Are you free today?" "Yeah… I don't really have any…plans." I replied. "Good. Since you want to repay me, today you will hang out with me." I gave him a are you serious look. "That's right. Today, you're going to play all day with me." He grinned.

**++++++Casey's POV++++++**

Everything is falling apart. It all happened because of him…if only I didn't meet him…if I didn't go out that afternoon…if only he wasn't my mate. Don't be like this! I scolded myself. Wallowing in self-pity won't get you anywhere. Lloyd is a good man…he's just in the wrong pack. Of all packs it has to be theirs.

It all started that night. I was just walking by the beach by myself, having my personal time. It was there I met him. At the end of the shore was the handsomest guy I ever saw. It was only a split second and I knew I already had fallen in love with him. Our eyes locked in place. It was like one of those soppy romance movies, because the next thing we knew we were running towards one another. He was a stranger, yet I felt a strange familiarity. It all happened too fast…

When we had arrived near each other we clasped our hands in front of us. "My name is Lloyd." He spoke. His voice was like music in my ears. I couldn't tear myself away from him. "The name's Casey." I replied. My heart thumped chaotically inside me. I swear he heard my racing pulse because the next thing he said was, "Don't worry, you're not the only one." And with that he held my hands to his heart. I knew it was too good to be true but at that moment I didn't really care if it was a bad soppy movie. I'm not the girly type but…falling in love doesn't give you much choice does it?

He had the clearest blue eyes I've ever saw. They were cobalt blue. His hair was a wavy black, wild looking like fierce wind always messes it up. My red hair swayed gently from the ocean's wind. Salty waters played underneath our feet. My green eyes staring into his, it was like the perfect picture. Or an ocean view commercial. Damn…I really want to go to the beach again with him. After all of this is over.

For the next hours we walked across the beach together, holding each other's hands. We talked about what we liked, what are interests were, and other topics we could find to keep listening to each other's voices. It was really like a bad movie. "I'm sorry; I'm not much of a girl am I?" I said. "No, don't be. I think that's what makes you so charming." He whispered to my ear. I blushed. Then I heard him chuckle. I swear my heart flew. I didn't know why but I too laughed. I've never felt so wonderful in my entire life. I think from the first moment we saw each other we both knew…we were mates. But somehow there was silence in those words. We never really said them allowed. We just held each other's hands tightly like we may be torn apart any second.

At that time I didn't know why he had acted like that. Every day we met on the exact same beach, every day staying longer than the day before. It was like nothing else mattered except him. My wolf and I were always so happy and excited to meet him. We both anticipated his arrival. I was so happy. I was such a fool.

Finally, after 2 weeks of meeting one another, my friends finally got suspicious of me. I think his friends were too. On our second week he didn't show up. I was so hurt. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest. Again I waited for him, he never showed again. It was all like a beautiful dream and to only wake in a nightmare, a world where I can't see him.

However, the loyal and foolish I kept waiting. After 8 days he showed up. When I saw him the feelings of endless happiness betrayed me. I was supposed to be mad at him. Hell, I didn't give a shit at that moment. I was just so glad he was back. I raced towards him but then the scent of blood hit me. With aching heart I reached him. He looked like he had been tortured. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" Those were the only words he spoke until he fainted from so much blood loss.

I carried him back home with me with much effort. It took a while but I had cleaned all of his wounds and had bandaged him. My parents didn't say anything to me other than, "He will be okay." I don't remember for how long but I waited by his side the whole time. I barely ate and drank, much less rest. I had my parents to not tell anyone. However, the Alpha and Beta heard the secret between the cracks.

When they came to visit I had stepped in between them; shielding my mate from any sort of harm, even though I was so scared of the Alpha's wrath. However it never came. When I looked up to meet their eyes, since mine were shut tight waiting for the blow, I saw only sadness. I collapsed to the floor and cried bitterly. I cried and I cried….never in my entire life have I cried so much. I don't know if I was crying because I already knew in my instincts of the hardships ahead, or the never ending understanding in those eyes.

Lloyd didn't wake up till the Beta left. Raymond had been with me, telling of the tragedy. "Your mate is a wolf not from our clan. He's from a clan that holds a deep grudge with us…especially me. I'm very sorry that you will have to go through this." His voice was gentle and soft, calming my edgy nerves. "What does his clan have to do with the fact that…Oh my god! Don't tell me they did this to him because of me did they?!" I shouted, clutching my chest to where my heart is, afraid that it will shatter into millions of tiny pieces. "Don't think like that. Listen to me. It's not your fault. It's mine. You see…a long time ago…I fell in love with a beautiful woman named Clare. She was my mate, my first and last love. She was wonderful in all aspects. However, her clan was a rival to ours. The Alpha's of the clan got together and decided that maybe it was time to let the rivalry between us go and make a new leaf. The peace treaty was of course my marriage with her. We were very happy; however their Alpha's son loved Clare. He was so angry. He was so full of hate and bitterness." He patted my hands that were unknowingly trembling.

"He tried to stop the wedding with every cost it took. In the end his father had him locked up when it came of our marriage. We got wedded happily but after a few days we received terrible news. Their Alpha has died. Though it was evident that Remus killed his father, we didn't have any proof. Their clan too suffered under his rule and is still suffering. You see does marks in your mate's body? That is undoubtly caused by Remus, his father." "His….father…do-don't tell m-me that…Lloyd's father…is that…man…?" I choked. Raymond nodded. "Our Alpha did all he could. In the end they did back out, but not after a bloody war. My Clare gave birth to our beautiful son…but after a few years with us…she died." His voice was soaked with sorrow and pain. Even if I didn't want to believe it…I have to. That's the bitter reality.

"She died by one of their attacks. We thought they finally surrendered but…how naïve we were. Our house was targeted. In the end it was practically demolished. She fought bravely. Good thing our son Nico was out playing. I fought them off. Clare and I were badly wounded before reinforcement finally arrived. Clare died the very next day. Her health was already weak so I told our son that he his mother died from an illness. To not cause any more pain to the clan and mostly for me to heal some we moved." His words echoed over and over in my head. "In all this years his hatefulness only grew. I'm sorry…it's my entire fault." He left after sometime.

"I'm sorry Casey…I should've told you that I was from the other clan. I should've…." He probably heard everything. "It wasn't his fault…it was all dad's….he…." "Shhhh….don't talk anymore." I whispered to him. "I'm sorry I made you cry." He tried to give me a smile but failed. His face only twisted in pain. In a few days he was completely healed, werewolves' advantages, we heal quickly.

"Lloyd, what do you want for breakfast…." I said. I opened his door without knocking. Gone….he's gone…! I tried to search for him but I couldn't find him anywhere. The Alpha met with me that afternoon. "Let him be. He'll make the right choice." The man spoke. I didn't know what he meant but I really hope he does. For the next week I tried to blend into normalcy, not once have I ever held my guard down. "Chill…you're so tense." Conall said to me. I gave him a glare. "Okay…okay…sheesh," He mocked holding his hands in front of him.

"You're such a douche." I smirked. "Me…? Are you talking to mwah?" I rolled my eyes at him. It's really nice to have goofballs as your friends sometimes. I punched him lightly. This normalcy…I tried to let it soak through me, like a sponge. Raymond visited back again. Apparently, no one knows that he comes and goes in the clan; when he visits its mostly hush-hush talk with Mr. Alpha. I tried to eavesdrop but they are careful flies. They buzz quietly among themselves.

I haven't stopped searching for him. I always shift at night and do my search in the darkness. I doubt that Lloyd will come out in the open again. Then I found him by accident. He was in his wolf form with two other wolves. They were talking with him with a snarl. My wolf and I didn't really like that. I had tried my best to erase my presence but they caught me. _Who's there? _A guff voice asked. Then suddenly one of the wolves attacked me.

Lloyd had blocked the attack. _Traitor!_ The wolves howled. _**Run…RUN!**_ He shouted at me. My legs were weak and my paws felt numb but I ran. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear their growls and yelps. Then I heard a whine…it was Lloyd's. I caused him harm yet again. I stopped running away and decided to go back but then I saw Lloyd it was just him. _I can't be with you so long right now. You have to go_. He panted. He seems weaker than usual, too weak. _I know but are you hurt? _I asked. His eyes were so sad. _I'm sorry it's all my fault_. I whispered. _Don't ever say that again_. He growled making me flinch. Then suddenly we heard running. _I don't have much time. Listen you can't go to the forest alone like you usually do okay?_ A voice then interrupted us. _My, my…think you could escape so easily. You may be the Alpha's boy but because of your "punishment" you aren't so strong anymore._ A guy laughed. Punishment….? Is that why he seems so weak? Lloyd stepped in front of me getting ready to attack.

Everything happened so fast, but not so that I couldn't follow. Lloyd leapt through the air but the other two tackled him from midair. They tackled and growled. But then Lloyd got bitted, before I could stop myself I screamed…both from fear for him and my suppressed terror. I was so weak. I never realized how weak and vulnerable I was. "What's going on here?" A familiar voice asked but it was full of venom. How come I never noticed? I looked at Conall…unable to mask my despair. I whined. I didn't know what to do.

Did Lloyd know that they were nearby is that why he had lead me here, so that they could hear us? My question was answered by my wolf. _**Lloyd was buying us enough time for them to notice. **_I looked back at Lloyd. He looked at me with so much longing and sorrow….it crushed me. The other wolves had ran away. _**You have to go with them now. **_A voice I know too well said in my mind. _**Lloyd…**_ This must be what you call mates' telepathy. "Casey…" He spoke reverting back to his human form. _**You have to go now. **_He telepathized. _**You can't go back there! It's too dangerous. They'll hurt you again. **_I screamed. Even though it was telepathy our eyes sent our emotions. I looked at him with need.

_**I don't care that it's dangerous. I'll be fine…this is nothing I haven't dealt with before.**_ It hurts…god…it hurts..._** Lloyd… **_He gave me a look. None of them can know. I promised the Alpha that. _**You know what you have to do. **_As much as it killed me I did. "No…please just go." I managed to say. I almost said, 'No, don't go.' "Casey, I…" He said out loud but said this between us._** I'm sorry you have to act like this. **_I tried to bite back tears but… "Go!" I yelled. He walked away reluctantly to say, _**Casey, be safe. I don't know what I'll do without you. Even though it was short…I loved every second of it. **_He looked at Conall. _**Lloyd! Don't you dare say it like that! We will meet again. Everything will be fine. Be careful…**_ Then he ran back. _**I'm sorry…if it everything ends well I'll look for you. **__**I'll look for you**__**. Don't look for me anymore. I'll be the one who will find you.**_

After he left grief just flooded me. I cried into Maria's arms. They asked me what happened but I replied I didn't really want to talk about it. I don't really remember much. I was introduced to a guy but I wasn't really paying attention. The next day because I just didn't know what to do anymore, I confessed to Maria but not all of it. I hated myself for being weak. I'll have to be stronger. The Beta has already moved back here. That only means that Raymond is now ready for a fight with them. You better count me in.

The rest of the day was just me following the group around; I really didn't care what was being said. I tried to pay attention but I just couldn't. Most of the time I had my head staring on the ground because when I look up I see Maria and Chad so happy. I felt so envious and foul…I didn't like that so I tried to avoid seeing them. Unexpectedly, Lloyd showed up. Even before he was in view sight I know he was here. I felt his presence. My world suddenly felt bright. Such a bad movie, I know, but, at those words really describes my true feelings. He was panting and sweating. He looked like he had been running for a long time. I was scared. He might be hurt again…

He looked at relieved and happy to see me but when I he started to approach me I walked back, one step from him, one step back from me. I pleaded to him. _**Please…please…I don't want you to be hurt again.**_ Conall sensed my uneasiness. "Who are you and what do you want?" He demanded. "I'm Lloyd, I'm from another pack next to yours but I mean no harm. I only wish to speak with Casey for a while." His breaths were heavy and his cobalt blue eyes show so much determination. Conall stepped aside. "Casey…please listen to me." His voice was so full of sincerity and concern. I trembled from the sound. I nodded. He smiled at me. And my heart sank.

The group gave us some space. They were heading to Mr. Burgers. Since I didn't know where else to go, we did too. As we sat down, I can't feel but dread what he will say to me. Whatever it was…I know it can't be too good. "Casey…" He began. "I know my father isn't a good guy and I might be foolish to say this but I haven't given up on hope on him." "He's a demon! Your father has probably never done a good thing to you. You've been abused. Those wounds from last time…" I hissed. He flinched at a sudden flashback. "I know. I'm on your side, I am. But I can't leave our clan. I have a little sister there. I'm the only one she can rely on…" His voice was soft. "Oh god…your sister…he didn't abuse her to…did he?" I asked. "Not as bad as he does to me, most of the time it's just verbal abuse. She's a strong girl. If she were to be punished…I take the blows. I'm only on his side until I had kept my promise to him. He told me that if…I were to do his biddings…he'll release my sister and I. I know it's a long stretch but I have the end of the promise until next week. If he doesn't keep it…I'll run away with my sister." I started crying. "I'll stick with them for now and be like a sort of undercover spy. I had been in contact with Raymond. If all else fails…I know that he will take care of my sister. I tend to fight with him. I have a small group that will help me. I know the clan is tired of his tyrant ruling."

"But Lloyd!" I shouted louder than I wanted to. "You know he won't keep his promise. I may not know your father but I think I know what evil guys think like. He'll kill you." He gave me a look like that thought has crossed his mind many times before. "It's too dangerous. Don't fight him. Just like today sneak out. Have your sister go first then you. I'm sure the Alpha will help your escape." He shook his head. "Then what? So what if I escape? Casey…Sooner or later I'll have to fight him. He's hurt the clan. I know the kind of things he done. He rules with this sick fear." He hugged me in a secure way. I was sobbing, snot and all. "Lloyd…" I whispered.

"Casey, tell your Alpha that I may need his assistance next Saturday. Tell him what I plan to do. I know I can't beat him in that fight. So first I'll fight my sister's and my freedom. You know the lake with the waterfall in the second mountain? I'll be standing there. My sister will run towards the beach. I'll stall her time to escape. I maybe an outsider but I heard that your Alpha is a great ruler." He rubbed on my shoulders. "It's going to be alright…I love you, my mate." His voice was tender. So warm and sure. I know that he himself doubt the plan. There was so many holes. But I know we could pull this off. "I love you too." I sighed.

There's nothing else I could do. Even if there was I can only help him escape right now. The fight will be bloody. "I'll talk to the Alpha and Raymond. I know that they already started making their moves too." We shared a sweet and soft lingering kiss. All too soon he left. Man…I'm really so useless. I need to toughen up. Although, the Alpha and Beta didn't really give me much info other than the rivalry and all, I know that they have a plan on their sleeves they've been making. I maybe weak right now but when it comes to information and battle, that's my forte. I would never fall weak again.

I said bye to my friends. They'll have to know soon. I'll have Mr. Alpha to spill everything. There's so many holes to fill. Whatever the cost…I'll have my mate's back. This is all so stupid with no chance of perfect success. In every fight I know that there is always a cost. I just hope it's not too much.

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

Conall drove me home. When I entered the house like usual now, dad's off somewhere. I don't know what's going on but it was serious. I walked to my room, Conall walking behind me. "Why are you following me?" I asked. "Nothing." He replied. Ugh… He followed me to my room and will probably have followed me to the bathroom too if I didn't stop him. "Stay." I commanded. He just gave me a sly smirk. "I'll be waiting then." He whispered to my ear. "Hiiee!" I yelped, rubbing on my ear. He just laughed. What is wrong with him!

After I got cleaned up and got dressed, I found him lying on top of my bed. He had fallen asleep. The image of his sleeping and unguarded face seems to burn through my mind. I woke him up. "Hey," I said. "Hmmn…." He grunted, pulling me into his arms. "Get up!" I shouted. I heard him sigh. "Fine. Well, today we are going to watch the movies and then grab dinner." He announced with a silly grin on his face.

"Why does it sound like a date?" I asked. "Cause it is." He replied. "What?" "Yeah, I figured that if I don't come out clean you'll never figure it out." He declared right out. "Aren't you a little to blunt…?" I finally spoke after sometime. "Yeah…but after what you did last night…I don't think I could wait. So you better prepare yourself. Starting today, I'll make you fall in love with me." Too blunt way too blunt…but my heart was racing and I could feel my face heat up. He looked so serious. "What I did…?" I mumbled. "Yes, what YOU did?" He echoed. "What did I do?" I gulped. "What did you do?" He replied back. No fair, he's so not being fair.

I sat awkwardly in the theater watching some sort of detective movie but after a while I relaxed and got into it. The movie was good. "That was really fun!" I exclaimed. He then drove us to dinner. I was afraid it will be some sort of fancy and expensive restaurant. It wasn't…phew. He had paid for everything today. I feel bad. I feel more indebted to him again.

We had a pleasant meal. I had chicken sandwich with fries on the side and a large coke. He had a double stack burger with fries too and a large sprite. I wanted to pay but he wouldn't allow it. In the end he got his way…again. "You can't keep doing that." I said. "Why not?" He asked. "I feel more indebted to you." I pouted. He laughed, "Maybe I want that so you can hang out with me tomorrow again." I gave him a look. "Isn't that a bit sly?" I asked. "I don't know. Seems like a good idea to me."

"You…you're just…ugh…" I was stunned. He's so blunt and forward. My heart did a flip. "So you're saying that you would have me feel indebted to you so that I would spend time with you?" He tilted his head thinking about it a little, and then nodded. I don't want him to that! "Fine, tomorrow and the day before and the next after that…almost every day I'll spend time with you…but…you I won't be indebted to you anymore." He just chuckled. "Okay." I saw a hint of mischievousness in his eyes.

In the next few days, I had accustomed myself in this situation. I didn't mind anymore. I just go out with him, right? _**It's not that simple and you know it. Just admit it.**_ My wolf laughed at me. Is everyone going to laugh at me?! Gah!

But…it's not that I don't like it. Today Conall and I are just going to the arcades. Maria and Chad are doing their own thing. Eric was off somewhere. The last time I saw him was with the bartender from the club. Conall is kind and patient with me…I can't help but feel burdened. What does he want from me?

I know I'm stupid about certain things and this time I know I'm being stupid about this situation. "Nico?" A voice asked. I looked behind me. _WHAM~_

**I know...I know...Please tell me what you think of it. Post and Review. I will await you comments. Was it good? Was it bad? Gawd this is killing meh... Glomps on Conall.**

**Me: Oh...Conall...kiss me**

**Nico: Hey!**

**Me: What? *bats eyelashes***

**Nico: Umm...you can't...**

**Me: And why not? YOu don't even know your own feelings. You have no right to say anything to me right now. :P**

**Nico: But...NO...HE"S MINE!**

**Conall: My, my...**

**Me: Got the results you want?**

**Conall: *evil smirk***

**Nico: Huh...? Wait...don't...*runs away***

**Conall: *runs after him***

**Me: *sighs*...**

**There's a little something, something...if you know what I mean. I am seriously getting tired on how long its going so slow...I swear I'll have those two confessin and kissin by the next chapter! Review if you know what's good for you. Muwhahaha~ :P Oh well...Peace out Suckers! Got something to say? HUH...? *laughs* I dare ya...Bite ME...**


	6. Chapter 6 Trouble

**There are only 65 reviews but I couldn't stop my inspiration. I had to write this all down before it got way out of hand. Tell me what you think of it. Now, I seriously won't upload a new chapter until I get 80 or more reads. Review.**

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

Everything was in black. I couldn't see and I couldn't move. Many times have I struggled to get free or just find a clue to where I was? It was no use. I don't know anything about my surrounding. I can't even speak! Almost all of my senses were taken from me. From what I could figure out from the cold and hard floor, the smell of cleanliness, and the sound of people coming in and out only to feed me, is that I am captured and I still don't know anything. Night time or day time...I don't know. My sense of time is also fading. I've been stuck in this situation for 3 days. In this time I had plenty to think. I knew I shouldn't panic.

My arms were tied behind my back, my wrist crossing, so that I couldn't pull my arms under my legs and out. They have everything under control. I couldn't do anything. Seriously, I have so much time in my hands now, too much time to think, most of the time...of him. There's a memory that never leaves my mind...the one I most don't want to think of and feel about. But whenever I thought I've chased it out...it comes back to taunt me and never let me go. The image of that...someone... Please, why won't you go away? Conall...you bastard!

I remember his sly smile the day I was taken. So full of confidence, so full of mischief, and so full of determination. Damn him! I was in the arcades with Conall. He left for a minute to get us drinks. I told him that I didn't want him to pay any expenses for him but he just leaves me no choice. "Nico?" I heard a voice call. I turned around and _WHAM__-_ The voice was a woman's but there was man instead. It was only a split second since I turned around that a bat swung at me. It hit me hard on my shoulders. It should've hit me on my head instead, if not for my god gifted quick reflexes. I dodged it but it was still painful. "Damn, you should be knocked out right now. Tsk...Such a bad boy..." A woman's voice mocked. I looked around and found her. It was that clingy pink haired girl.

"Don't you have any manners?" She pointed accusingly at me. Manners...? "Excuse me, but I think the one who's lacking manners at this moment is you. Don't you know you shouldn't be causing violence?" I replied back. She glared at me. "Don't you fucking talk back to me, fag!" The people in the arcade started to exit. Conall was running towards me but a few guys got in his way. "You can't come here now, darling. I'm fixing this obstacle that separates us right now. Don't worry; after he's gone, we can be happy together again." She purred at him. I can't help but show my disgust. "What makes you think he wants you in the first place, cotton candy?" I spat at her. Some men, held my arms back. I tried to fight but they twisted my injured arm. It wasn't a pleasant feeling. I bit my lip to stop myself from making any pain filled sound. She laughed at me. "Isn't it obvious? Because we are mates! He belongs to me. We are meant for each other. But you had to interrupt and get in my way." "STOP!" Conall growled. The guys that held him back were curl into fatal positions on the ground. It wouldn't surprise me if their bones were broken into fragments. At that moment, I saw a raging god when I saw him. His eyes were shadowed with a murderous glint.

"Now, now...if you step any closer to us...I'll have no choice but to hurt this pretty little face." She cackled, cupping her filthy hands on my chin. Her nails were long and sharp. She flicked it across my cheeks and I felt liquid going down from the scratch she made. Conall looked at me with terror. "Don't you fucking touch him, bitch!" He roared. "Don't say that. This is just a show. I'm only doing this because I love you. You understand right?" She batted her eyelashes at him. I couldn't stand her. With my strength I got the morons off me. I punched them and kicked them at their nuts. I told you I'm not very strong but I am fast. In a flash, I had ran over to the pool table and gotten myself a weapon. I grabbed a pool stick and swung it around using it like a spear.

Using that moment, Conall fought also. She ran outside. I thought she had retreated but we were wrong. I limped towards him after my share of fighting. "DAMN THAT WHORE! I'll fucking **KILL** her." His voice was so full of rage that it caused me to flinch in fear. I was never before scared of him. "I'm sorry." He whispered, taking me into his arms. He embraced me securely. "I promise I'll protect you better from now on." He smiled. So full of confidence and determination. I couldn't help but smile back. In the spur moment, I kissed him. **I **actually **kissed **him! I froze after the deed but he kissed me back. "I love you." He whispered to my ears. I blushed and my world seemed to be complete. I felt so happy. I grinned at him. Stupid, I've been so stupid... All along, I knew the answer, yet I dismissed it so easily. My heart skipped a beat.

I smiled to him about to speak, but we were cut short by an evil presence. My body seemed to be frozen at the spot. My blood ran cold and I shivered in terror. "Well, well...what do we have here?" A man spoke. He was tall and muscular, a scar across his face. He walked towards me but Conall stepped in front of me with a deadly glare. "Don't get in my way boy. I'm only here for our princess." He said as he looked at me. I didn't like how he stared at me. It was weird and strange. I felt disgusted and exposed. I felt as if his eyes saw me as if I was naked. He licked his lips. Conall attacked him but he was so easily swatted aside.

He approached me step by step. I had the time to run and get to Conall but my body wouldn't listen to me. I stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't be so afraid, my little wolf. After all, if we are to live together..." He chuckled but was again attacked by Conall. I watched with terror as I saw the man's hand gripping his neck. He tightened his grip. I could see pain in Conall's eyes. I felt so miserable. "Nooo...STOP...don't hurt him..." I half screamed, half choked. My whole body trembled. "What a beautiful sound you just made. I wonder how you are at bed too." He sneered. I clutched onto myself, hugging my chest with be arms. I felt so disgusted...so filthy... The man looked at Conall like he was a child. "I told you not to mess with me kid. Now go along and play with the other weaklings, just like the coward you are." He laughed.

He tossed him to the side and grabbed me by my waist. "You can't be serious with him, my sweet. He's far too weak, plus, I don't think he can even _love_ you properly like I can." His eyes were serious. I tried to be strong but I couldn't. My body shook violently. He laughed yet again. So mocking, so vexing...move damnit...MOVE! I commanded by body. The best thing I could do was stop myself from trembling so much. He held me tighter in his arms, cupping his rough hands on my face. I turned away, finally finding strenght to move. As I turned I saw Conall's injured body. Blood dripped from his mouth, trying desperately to get up. Tears sprang out from eyes. I tried to speak but he wouldn't let me. He twisted my face back to him.

"Don't ever fucking resist me again, okay? I don't want to have to hurt you." He whispered to my ears. It felt so wrong...I didn't like how he was holding me like I was his... It wasn't the same like Conall. The next thing I knew, he smashed his lips against mine. It felt so different. I didn't like it. But much more that I didn't like was my weakness. I couldn't do anything! I hated it. I hate it! The kiss was rough and bruising. He picked me up bridal style and whisked me away from the place. I fainted. I gritted my teeth in frustration. I can't believe myself.

"Yo, I heard you've been behavin yer self." A familiar voice spoke. I may not see but I know it was that man. I heard him walk towards me. He stopped. The suddenly I felt myself rising into the air. "You've grown lighter. I told them to feed you properly. Oh, that gives me an idea. I'll feed you from now on." I felt him smile. He carried me princess style again. His face nuzzled against my neck. "You look so damn sexy tied up like that." I struggled but I couldn't do anything but wiggle.

"If you behave I'll reward ya." He growled to my ears softly. I flinched. He removed the cloth from my mouth. Saliva escaped my mouth. I tried to gulp it down but I didn't have much strength. My mouth felt lazy. "You really know how to seduce someone, don't ya?" As he spoke that, he licked the spit from my chin. I trembled, not of pleasure but of fear and disgust. He must've taken it the wrong way though since he kissed me once more, his tongue forcing his way in. Shoving it in and going around in circles. He removed all of my restraint. My hands and legs were free and I could see again. I felt weak though. I could hardly pick my hands up none the less my feet. "The name's Leo." He introduced. "And don't worry, I already know that you are Nico. The bitch told me everything I needed to know."

He picked me up once more and sited me on a bed. I looked around. I couldn't help myself and spoke, "I've been in a bedroom the entire time and the whole time I slept on the floor?!" I complained. My simplicity shocked me. He laughed. "If you behave like you are doing now, you'll be fine." He said. I looked away. "Didn't I tell you not to look away?" He growled. I looked at him. "Now, that's more like it." I bit my lip and cursed myself. Leo is black haired and tanned. He is tall and really well built. He looked handsome enough, only if he wasn't so mean looking.

"What would you like for dinner?" He asked. "Dinner, how long have I been here?" I asked. "Yes, dinner and four days." He replied patiently. "Umm…I'm not really picky about food." I spoke. God, we're even having a conversation now. _**Don't be so hard on yourself. This is a good thing. Don't fear. Don't give up. Don't ever lose yourself.**_ My wolf advised. _Why weren't you with me when that happened? Conall…he…._ _**I'm sad and weak too. **_I tried to speak with him again but he didn't answer back. "Talkin' with yer wolf?" He asked. "How did you know?" "A good guess, anyways your dinner will be potato soup and bread. Got a problem with that?" I shook my head. "Good. So tell me about yer self." I stared at him for a moment. "Well…umm…I don't know what to say." "Tell me what you do when you wake up and what you usually do." He told. "Huh… Well, when I wake up I usually prepare breakfast for dad and myself. Then, I just do whatever the rest of the day till lunch. When the house gets dusty or messy I clean it up. I read sometimes or play in the computer. I'm not really a person who likes to text. I like to run. Umm…I cook dinner, take a shower…and have a little snack before bed. I know it's not good but I do it anyways." The talking had made me thirsty. Ha gave me a glass of water. "That's all? You're pretty innocent aren't you? I bet you're still a virgin too."

I looked at him unfazed. "Yeah, I'm a virgin. How'd you know?" "Oi..oi…you're really a virgin? Damn, you really are a sheep in a wolf's den. How old are you? How can you be a virgin?" I sighed. "Never was really interested, I suppose. I'm going to be 18 in the 19th." I spoke truthfully. Are we really having this conversation? It makes it sound like we are friends. He suddenly got up. "Eat your dinner." Leo commanded, suddenly coldly. His black eyes seem to see something I cannot. He left abruptly.

I ate but I had to exercise my wrist and hands first. My hands were shaky but I got food on my mouth. After half an hour, I think he came back. "Why aren't you done yet?" "My hands are a little shaky." He sighed. He seemed to be in a very bad mood. Then suddenly Conall popped in my head. I remembered how he sighed. His honey colored eyes smiling at me. I shook my head. "Here…I'll feed you." He took a spoonful and shoved it in his mouth. "Wha-…" He pulled me to a kissed and made me swallow the soup from his mouth. Some dribbled down my chin, in which he licked up. He smiled at me.

I grabbed the spoon back and feed myself. The soup was already cold but I didn't mind. I got done eventually. Leo stared at me. Cold fear shivered down my spine again. His eyes looked hungry. He scanned me up and down. It was like last time again. I felt dirty and exposed. I felt naked. He licked his lips. A flash of canines were shown as he did so. I gulped. I couldn't move. Why? No...stop...don't go near me... But I couldn't say those words. He grabbed me by my wrist, pulling me into a suffocating embrace, and forcibly kissing me again. Our teeth clashed. My lips were swollen after he pulled away. I tasted something salty in my mouth. Blood... He ripped my shirt off and pushed me down the bed. I watched with horror.

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

Fuck it all! Damn…Nico…NICO! I watched as that man took him away from me. I can't believe how weak I am. Damnit! I lay crippled in the hospital bed. He just took him away so easily. I couldn't protect him…I couldn't even save myself. Tears of frustration built up inside me. I howled.

_**I'm as disappointed as you are. I'm as vexed and angry for that man to take our mate. But you have to pull through. We need to recover our strength and get him back. **_I could hear the hurt in his voice. When our mates are hurt…we hurt. When they are far we get weak. Nico must be somewhere far away from my reach because I feel like I'm dying. What the fuck did that man do to him? God…please…I beg you…don't let anything bad happen to him. Dad entered the room. "I'm sorry about all of this. We should've told you. But we didn't know…we didn't realize that they might try something like this." He looked at me with fierce determination. "As much as I am sorry, I'm not sorry for what you are in right now. You have to recover soon. We have so much to do in so little time. If you want your mate back you have to get stronger. You have to surpass me." Raymond and Casey appeared then behind his back.

"I'll tell you everything from the start." Nico's dad said. I saw pain in his eyes but at the same time new found power. His voice echoed with so much influence, sadness and resolve. He retold the story from day one to now. Casey looked away from me. The rest of the group came. Their heads were cast down. "We heard everything. We're sorry. But all we have to do now is kick their ass and take Nico back." Everything kicked into motion. I couldn't do much in the hospital bed, many times I forced myself but my wolf wouldn't give me a chance. Morning till night we planned our invasion. I don't know about the Lloyd guy but he has some tricks up his sleeves too.

Everything seems to be going fine. I just hope…oh god… Nico, please, I'm sorry but wait for me. I recovered in 3 days. I started my training with dad. Every minute counts. Somehow the goofball Jack sobered up and joined the group. Our entire clan seemed to be ready for action. We prepared. It has to be successful. This has to work! I heard from Raymond that Jack's mate was killed by them too. The goofball seemed to be very useful and obedient but only to Raymond. The man has pledged his loyalty to him.

I haven't found the whore but I did found her group. We dealt as kindly as we could with them. The bitch was a traitor. She was a spy. I want to** _KILL_ **her._ I want to** tear** her **organ**__**s** out in front of her. I want to** rip** her** head off**. I want the fucking bitch to **suffer and die**._ I tried to ease my anger and hate.

Dad is training me to be a leader. Just like he said, so much to do…so little time. I listened with every fiber on my body. I tried to soak up all of the information he is giving me. The Alpha looked at me. "Do you think this is a joke?" He growled. "Of course not! Why, will I think that?" I snapped back. "Listen to me boy. Right now, I'm not your father. As of I am at this moment, I am the Alpha. For that I have to think about the well being of the whole clan. Do whatever is best for them...even if it takes a **sacrifice**." He hissed at me. "Go! Clear your mind. Your not ready yet." "What do you mean I'm not ready? I've been listening and learning everything your teaching me. What did I do wrong?! I don't have time to waste!" I yelled. How could he say I'm not ready. Haven't I been doing everything he has asked? I clenched my fist.

The Alpha glared at me. "Leave. Don't come back until you've fixed your problem." After he said that he pushed out the door and slammed it in my face. Problem...what the fuck are you talking about, old man? I was so angry! Rage and hate erupted to my very core. "I'll show that old man." I growled to myself. _**As much as I hate to disagree with you...I think your father is right. You have to clear your head. Right now in your state, you can't lead anyone or everyone. You probably can't even protect yourself.**_'_How dare you say that? That's why I'm doing all this shit so that I could!' I screamed at my wolf. **Don't raise your voice on me!**_My wolf threatened. _**That's right, you heard what I said. I won't take it back till you fix your problem! The you before was more capable than the you now.**_With that he didn't speak to me again. **  
**

I cursed and I fumed. I even kicked an innocent tree. I tried to shift so I could run and clear away my head but my wolf didn't let me. My emotions bubbled inside like an erupting volcano. I hated everything! A little boy passed by. He was Eric's little brother. "Hi there Con! What are you up to? Just so you know, I'm on your side. I'll be fighting too." He grinned back at me. "You think you can? You will probably die because you're so weak." I mumbled. He looked at me with teary eyes but still determined. "At least I'm fighting with a good cause! I know I'm weak but that why there is a leader to guide us! You're no leader." He sobbed. I looked at him with disgust. That's when I realized my fault. I turned my head in shame. I've been so foolish. Damn...fuck it all. I can't believe the person I'm turning into. Nico...please, I beg of you be safe.

The boy collapsed on the floor crying. "I'm sorry. I've just been in a very bad mood, okay? How about I buy you lollipops and an ice-cream as an apology?" I smiled, picking him up off the floor. He looked at me in the eyes and spoke, "Are you not good now? You're not mean anymore?" I patted the boy's head. "Yeah...I'm sorry." "It's okay! I'm a strong boy...I didn't cry just so you know. There was an itchy in my eyes." He whispered at me. I can't believe this innocent young man is related to that devil of a person Eric. I nodded at the boy. "Let's go?"

I walked with the boy down the street. I was reflecting on myself till I felt someone's little hands hold mine. I looked down at him. He was sucking his thumb. When he saw me watching he pulled it out from his mouth and let go of my hand. "I-I'm a b-big bo-boy!" He spoke, flailing his arms around. I laughed. "I am!" "I know, I know..." I took his hands and we started walking again. He looked at me questioningly. "You're still little. It'd be dangerous if you fall on your face." "I won't do that." I gave him a look. The boys been known for his clumsiness. As we walked to the nearby store, still holding hands, to buy his treats, I saw Eric and a certain man holding hands. Eric was looking the other way hiding a blush and was pouting, while the other was just smiling at him. "Well, well...if it isn't the devil himself." I chuckled.

Eric looked like he snapped his neck when he turned his face to see me. "Your new boyfriend?" I asked. He nodded, his head downcast. "That's his mate. Big bro and him spend a lot of time together. One time I was them pro wrestling but they were nude..." "Okay..okay...I get the picture." I laughed so hard I had to bend over. "Hide!" Eric yelled at his lil' bro. "You little brat, wait till I get my hands on you..." The boy hid behind me. "Don't be like that." His mate said. He was smiling calmly. 'Whoa, he seems to know how to control the devil/angel.' "My name is Michael." I nodded in approval. "What are you doing here anyways?" Eric asked. "Getting lollipops and ice-cream for him." I spoke pointing at the little boy.

I went inside the store to buy what I needed. Hide and Eric were arguing over a brotherly matter. When I walked back outside they weren't fighting anymore and Hide was looking at Michael like a god. I handed the things to the boy and he grinned at me and to Eric's mate. "Want some of my lollipops?" He asked. "Sure." He replied. Eric suddenly fumed with jealousy. "Don't be taken in by his innocence! He..he's just like me. Only a little more devilish than an angel. I'm sure he is a demon in disguise." "Oi, isn't that you?" I pointed out. Hide just gazed back at us innocently like he didn't know what we were talking about. "Innocence...it's a very dangerous weapon." Eric spoke.

Michael and he walked away afterwards. Hide said he could walk himself back to his house. I was all alone. I decided to visit Nico's dad. He might be much more worse than me. Because you already know...he already lost his mate, the love of his life, now Nico's gone. I shook my head. Walking took me a long time but I finally reached his house. I knocked on the door but when I did the door opened. 'Okay...' I thought to myself.

When I entered, I saw a sight that shocked the living light off of me. I think I might be traumatized now. Scarred for life.

* * *

**Tell me what you think... And I finally know how to do the line thing! See! I've always wondered how to do that. I've been known to be a little blonde even though I have black hair. Hehehe~ That's not a compliment... Anyways, read and review. I'll await your response. Can't you feel the heat rising? Aren't you just guessing to know? Bite me...I dare ya...**


	7. Chapter 7 Confusion and Control

**Thank you, thank you, thank you! You guys are lovely readers. In the few days that I had not looked and checked my fan fiction, I've reached 111 read! I'm so happy. I want to give every one of you big hugs. Here is the next chapter. Hope you guys like this one also. Sorry its a little short. If you read what I say down below you'll know. But I doubt you care... *sad* Review. This time I'm asking for reviews and more reads. :P Hehehe I don't do things for free. Sounds wrong... One more thing, if you are not satisfied with my English I am sorry. I'm only 14, and I'm not the brightest light-bulb in the world. I've re-read my work and I was disappointed. At the time I wrote it, it was the best I've done, maybe not. But, I think I'm getting better at this. Please tell if I am. Anyways, to the story-dun dun dun~ **

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

I watched with terror. What..you..don't come near me... I thought desperately. "Nooo..." I managed to whisper. Leo glanced at me with a dangerous glint in his eyes. "Obey and don't resist me if you know what's good for you." He growled deeply into my ears. I bit my bottom lip. Tears swelled in my eyes. My heart seemed to squeeze. "Relax...I'll make sure to be gentle with you." He breathed. Suddenly the thought of what Conall's face will be flashed across my mind. Guilt erupted within my heart. Why should I be guilty? _I didn't ask for this!_ **I don't want this**_**! Stop torturing me!**_ Conall...please...I only want you... He kissed my neck, trailing his hot tongue against my trembling skin. It felt so repulsive yet strangely fascinating.

"Don't resist. Soon you'll forget all about the other one and just look at me. Don't give me that pained expression." He smiled at me. Leo sucked the nape of my neck, lingering, before biting into the flesh. Blood oozed out from the mark, a red scarlet decorating the teeth spots. "You're to be mine soon...all mine..." His voice was seductive and suggestive. My eyes widen with a look of a pleading desperation. He licked the wounded place. MINE! Suddenly I felt a trigger inside myself. I don't know if my time as a lone wolf is resurfacing or what but I couldn't stand the thought of being restrained by a word as little as _mine_. "Me…myself, **I** belong to _**no one**_. I belong to only **me**. I am my own _master!_ I will _**never **_become someone's possession..._**no one...ever...**_" I gritted teeth, at first my voice was faltering but soon found footing and finally grasped a deadly tone. I felt my wolf emerge. I saw shock in his eyes but only for an instant. Not just that but a hidden fear? It must be just my imagination. I kicked him off me. I was surprised that he actually fell of the bed. I'm sure I'll never be stronger than him.

He glared at me, then laughed bitterly. I found new strength within. I feared him, but there is something I fear worse. The only one I can ever belong to will be Conall. My heart ached. I felt as if it's going to be ripped out from my chest. More than anything, I don't want Conall to hate me. Leo advanced towards me. A look of plea passed in his face. He looked like a guilty puppy about to do something he doesn't want to do. "Please...just...obey me. If you don't** he'll **do something. I don't want you to ever meet him. He's a monster. He'll kill you but much worse he might break you." Those words sent chills to my core. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. There was a look of fear in his eyes again. There's something going on much more fearful than being raped by Leo...I guess? Whatever it is or who, it must be something more dangerous than him.

Leo looked hesitant but eventually got up to open the door. He became, once more cold and cruel. "The fuck you want? You want to fucking die?!" He yelled at the person. I couldn't hear whose voice it was but it was stuttering and quite. The person sounds like a man, but he sounds very submissive. I heard a sobbing sound. They were hush-hush. "I'm sorry you have to go through this..." The voice was so sincere and gentle...I can't believe it was from Leo. What's going on? There's something much more to this. I can't figure him out. In a moment he is like a serial killer/ rapist, the next a cute puppy, then a good person and down to earth with a big heart? I shook my head. Sorry to say but I'm not sticking around to figure it out. He may be acting. Maybe he's just a lunatic with no sense of identity. I looked around to see if I can find a way to escape but...no. There was no window big enough, even to fit my head. There's only two doors, one for the bathroom, already checked no window or anything, and the other is the door where Leo is currently standing in front of.

Finally, he shut the door. I looked at his back. It seems regretted and lonely. Don't sympathize with the enemy! I scolded to myself. But, I don't think he's as bad as he seems to appear. It seems as if he was forced to act like this. He turned around to meet my eyes. I don't know what's going on but right then, I knew, he's not the bad guy. But being a little cautious is good too. Leo looked like a breaking soul. He smiled evilly at me but it was empty. The intent didn't reach his eyes. "Why are you pretending?" I spoke. I don't fear him. I can't fear him anymore. His eyes were vacant but he snarled at me. "Don't act as if you know something. Don't look like you understand. Don't look at me like that! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! _**You don't understand...**_" There's nothing more than I wanted to do but run away and hide from him but...he looked so broken...he looked like he was about to cry. I couldn't stop myself, I hugged him.

I felt a warm wetness damp my shoulders. His shoulders shook. It was silent but he was crying both from fear and deep sadness. I patted his head, ruffling a bit of his hair. I guess…it couldn't hurt to wait it out and know what's going around this place. Who knows maybe…just maybe, there's a purpose for me being here? He turned his head away and looked back at me. "I won't pretend to understand because I don't. I don't know anything but that's exactly why I'm doing this." I spoke. There weren't any traces of tears in his eyes. He just smiled at me like nothing happened. Then expression hardened. "Don't ever forget that I am your enemy. From now on, don't show kindness to me, don't even fuckin care. Even if it's just damn acting, when there is someone present, you fucking obey the fuck of me. Act dumb and broken. This is for your own fucking good. Later, you'll have to meet him, the master, or who I call the bastard of assholes and bitches." I could totally act like I don't give a fuck. Damn, curse his contagious language.

He sighed. Then a thought struck me. What the hell was I here in the first place? Oh god, he's really rubbing off of me. "Why am I here?" I asked. "I didn't want for you to fucking meet the bastard so soon but…you'll have to. The asshole's name is Remus. If anything don't anger him. Don't do anything stupid. You know what don't do fuck!" He warned. He seems dangerous if he's talking like that. No erase that -he is- dangerous. Ugh, he ignored my question. "If you do…he'll break you like all of his sluts. Not just that but since you're under my care…he'll fucking punish me half to death. The fucking jackass is a serious mother fucker. Don't let your guard down, ever." He searched my face. "I would've really loved to have fucked the brains out of you. But it's good too that you're coming out from your sheep's clothing." What is he saying? "You're really our princess." With that he left. He didn't even look back. "Wait!" He didn't answer my damn question. Not just that but a pile of questions haunts me now.

I pondered it over and over in my head but I couldn't find a conclusion. Damn…asshole. Oops, I'll have to wash my mouth later. *sighs* But in this place I guess I can't be innocent. I still don't understand but if I'm not careful I'll lose my chastity. Not just that but I think I'll lose a lot of blood. No, not think, I'm sure of it. I touched the place where he had bit me. It hurts like hell. Conall…where are you? What are you up to right now? Can't you save me any faster? I miss you… Leo's touch lingered in my skin. I didn't like it. I wonder what Conall would do. What kind of face will he show? Heat washed over me…going straight down to my lower body. I repressed a moan. My cheeks flushed. Get a hold of yourself! Oh my god, I'm acting like a pervert. I hid my face with my hands. I curled into a ball. I let the feeling pass. It was hard to though. When a wolf is near adulthood, which is to say their birthday, they tend to be more sexually frustrated, one because they want and need a mate, two because it's like a mating switch, and three it's just fucked up like that.

I closed my eyes. I know that there won't be anyone who'll come in anytime soon. I touched my lower part gently. It sprang up so easily, so ready. I cursed at myself over and over but I couldn't stop. I unzipped my pants and took out the throbbing flesh. My fingers gripped the erection and started to stroke it slowly. Soon, I quickened my pace. Not good enough. My thoughts trailed thinking of anything to make my release come faster, it landed to Conall. My whole face heated up. I imagined him touching me. I thought of him saying seductive words; his warmth…his godly body…his breathing, slowly panting, whispering my name like a caress. "Conall…" I moaned. I bit my tongue as punishment for letting my voice slip out like that.

My panting breath echoed silently on the room. The silences around made it seem louder. My heart pounded against my chest, prepared to explode. My skin tingled, my excitement building up. Now, thrusting into my hand, I felt my climax nearing. I can't have them know I was doing dirty things like this. Even in this moment I think logically...huh? I covered the hilt with both my hands. I came with a shudder. My body felt heavy. Drops of sweat escaped my forehead, dripping down to my chin and onto the bed sheet. Bathroom…I shuffled to the door. I can't believe myself. This is the first time I ever thought of someone like this. I felt so guilty and embarrassed. "This is all your fault." I whispered to an invisible Conall.

I washed my hands and cleaned up. When I was through I went back to the bed. As I lied down I felt damp places on the sheets. Sweat…I thought miserably to myself…my sweat. I shut my eyes tightly and chanted the word erase over and over again in my head. I fell asleep soon afterwards. The night was cold and eerie. I woke up, more like my eyes just snapped open. I don't know how I came to know it was night time. Something struck me. I can feel it. Soon there's going to be a full moon in a few days. Only werewolves who are adults know when there are to be a full moon. Is my birthday coming so soon? Is the 19th a full moon? One awful fact about full moon, they make us more active…sexually speaking. Curse it all!

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

I closed the door and opened it again. It was still the same scene. This is real… Oh my god! I closed the door again, not really wanting to accept the truth. I'm not really traumatized but…I am really taken a back. The house has become very messy. Without my Nico, the place became a dump. Oh, Nico…I miss you so much. Don't worry; I'll come after you soon. Just a few more days…

The house smelled of trash and something rotting. The place has become terrifying. I'm not a neat freak but this needs some serious help. Not just that but…it might just be an accident but…Raymond, he, he looked as if…no wait maybe it's the opposite. Jack looked like he was kissing Raymond; tongues and all, well, not that I give a fuck. But…I didn't know they had that type of relationship. But then again, it might be something different. Jack looked at me with a smug and satisfied face while Raymond looks like he wants to hide in a corner forever. "A-hem…" I faked cough. "So…umm…I just came to check up on you. I thought that since Nico was kidnapped…that you might be depressed but I can you that you've been distracted instead. I'm sorry that I let your son get taken away…" I didn't know what else to say. I mean, I am going gay for Nico but then again, you never know, I might've been gay the entire time. I might just didn't notice.

"It's not what you think it is…" Raymond tried to explain. "It's exactly what you think it is." Jack smirked. Well, glad to know that Jack is still the same bastard. Nico's dad glared at him. He just smiled like it was the cutest thing he ever saw. "Umm…aren't you like 20 or 24? I mean you look older than that but…I don't know with you." I asked him. "No, I'm actually 26." He corrected. "I know where you are getting at. Age difference right?" "No…" I responded. He just ignored me. "Don't worry. Even though we are 10 years apart, I'm confident that…" "Don't decide for me! And what makes you think that…" Raymond cut in. "Don't try to hide it." Jack snapped. They argued for some time. I was completely forgotten. I mean, I guess this can work. Raymond looks ageless and can be mistaken for the late 20's. He's well built like a model. Jack matches him well. Wait, am I really debating this over my head? It can work. They look like they have chemistry. They're almost the same height.

Jack is actually taller than him, maybe a bit more buff too. But Raymond is…stop! I'm not going over this. End of discussion. They can do whatever they please. They are big boys. I wonder what Nico will say. I bet he'll laugh and tease his father. I was about to turn to leave but a sound stopped me. I looked back. Jack was attacking him! "Stop! I sai…nn..mh…" I looked away and headed for the door. "It's not what you think!" Raymond protested. I think it's actually what I think it is Nico's dad. Jack is the type to get whatever he wants when he is focused and serious about it. In due time…in due time…I repeated to myself. I shook my head. Glad to know someone is happy. *sighs* I feel like everything is moving without Nico. Everything except me. It's unfair but...I know they are worried too. Raymond he's bound to have worried over this so much, maybe Jack is doing this to get his mind distracted for a while.

Times like this, it's really nice to get away from a problem even for a second. I looked back at the house. "I said stop!" I heard Raymond scream. _THUD~ CRASH- _I sighed. I felt a pang of sudden jealousy. I shook my head, yet again. I walked back to my house. My dad barely looked at me and he started his leadership speech all over again. I listened carefully, nodding my head when I needed to. This day is just sunshine and ice-cream aren't they?

The day ended and I collapsed to bed. It was late. I felt the full-moon around the corner. It was hard to hold down my hunger for intimacy but I had controlled it. "Conall…" I heard Nico's voice suddenly. It was vague and faint but Nico's feelings…I could sense them. It was heated passion, full of need and… He won't do something like sex with someone else right? The thought of someone touching him other than me revealed my monster back to surface. It maybe just my imagination but…why would he call out my name? It can't be that someone is forcing him and he couldn't stand the person and imagined him to be me…? Yeah, right. He won't ever let anyone touch him…I'm sure. I bit my cheek so hard that blood came out. That bastard before…he…kissed my mate. He looked as if he was ready to go. More than willing to have a go and taste at MY Nico.

Jealousy, rage, hatred, and sadness with longing filled my corrupting heart. God…oh god please….forgive me but I think I may have to kill a man, but be grateful for that man deserves it. I couldn't sleep that night. The day after tomorrow, that's where the battle begins. After that is Nico's birthday. I hope it's all just in time. I doubt it. I can't have him spend his special day alone with someone else under the full moon. I can't have anyone else do that other than me. I've never been so possessive in my entire life. Maybe that's because he's the first one I've truly loved or my wolf-ly instinct is adding fuel into the fire. I tried to close my eyes but I couldn't fall asleep.

My eyes shot up wide and alert. Hate already seeping into my deepest core. That bitch… I've only slept for an hour. I started to run down stairs. My dad was already walking out to the door. Grandma, wearing her old-fashioned nightgown with her classic nightcap, and mom were battle mode ready. We ran outside and immediately shifted into our wolf form. Our pajamas ripped to shreds but we ignored it. Grandma's nightcap however seemed to have stayed, clutching tightly onto her ears. We ran like sound speed into the forest. We found Raymond and…of course…Jack with an unwelcome visitor. Well, how generous of you to show up so conveniently, the bitch herself…how I'll love shredding her to pieces.

She was struggling under Jack's front paws, in her human form. Well, how very convenient indeed. We heard her sobs and pleas but none of us gave a fuck, not even a glance of any sort of feeling other than disgust and hatred. Her body was covered with bruises and cuts, some of them looked like whip lashes. "What are you doing here on our lands, traitor?" The Alpha appeared. His dominance always amazes me every time. Her eyes widen with fear. Jack pushed more weight to her, she choked. Tears spilled out from her ugly face. She was so hideous and repulsive. I wanted to spit at her. She was so revolting that I wanted to puke.

The bitch…she'll get the fuck she deserves to the very last flesh and bones, I'll tear her apart.

* * *

**Please, please review. I need at least 2, that's all and more reads. And to Komamura's son, or Roy Komamura, I love reading your reviews. Thank you, a whole frigin bunch. So what do you think will happen to the bitch? I truthfully forgot her name. I don't even care what her name is... Too lazy to go and check back and see if I named her. I was busy with things this past few days...sorry. I didn't have the chance to slip in the computer and have a peek see. Even now, today, I had a long drive back and forth from Jasper, have this huge headache. But I am a person to my words. Don't scold me, I didn't say that info for pity or sympathy. Hope you review this chapter. I could sense your thirst and anticipation...Bite Me...I dare ya...maybe to possible deaths. Hehehehe**


	8. Chapter 8 Black Existence

**I'm sorry guys for taking so long! I had my birthday on 31. Not just that but you don't know what's been going on recently. It's been hard for me but I'm pulling through. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. The ending is coming nearer. **

**++++++Conall's POV++++++ REVIEW!**

She choked and screamed. I wanted so much to kill her. My dad is interrogating her right now. It looks like the bitch was being raped by Remus. Not like I care...but...what if Remus does something to Nico. Whip lashes were scarred all over her body. By the looks of it...she might even be pregnant. She cried and cried. Even grandma who is known for her sincerity is looking away. Raymond talked with Ruelle, my dad.

"Ruelle...he's become really messed up. Even to his son..." "That's enough Raymond." The Alpha spoke. The bitch lay crumpled on the ground. Her body was twitching in a possessed way. Mom, Grandma and I were led away by Jack. My dad wanted us gone for a while. I hated it but my dad can be a very cruel man when it comes to the safety of his pack. I'm sure he has something in mind. But still…what's with Jack being all high and mighty? Piss me off.

**++++++Nico's POV++++++ Plz...review**

What time is it? I don't think it's even day light yet. There was a knock on the door. I waited but they knocked again. Should I open it? Do they want me to open it? I got up suspiciously and open the door. It was a woman. Her face was pretty but there was something wrong with her. She looked blank and vacant. "Your presence is needed in front of Master right now." She spoke in a monotonous way. She started walking away before I could even reply back. I followed her through the white empty hallways. It was narrow and cramped…like a hospital/prison sort of way. I looked around but there was nothing to see.

There were more furnishings in my temporary room than the room I was led in. The woman left. It was bare…completely empty of anything. There was a single light bulb in the ceiling, making the room a perfect scenario for scary movies. The shadows were almost threatening. The woman a while ago had come back again with a chair. She set it in the middle of the room, right under the light. She pointed to it. "Sit. Master will be here shortly."

I waited but in the end the guy didn't show up. A man came this time. It wasn't the 'master' but he was one of the staffs. "Come with me." He spoke. It felt eerie. So far all I've met were heartless people. Not the cruel kind but the empty kind. It was disturbing and unsettling. How could Leo stand being in here? If you look at it in another way, he's amazing but at the same time…sad. I think the guy is broken. He's feelings are confused and untangled. That's probably why he's such a maniac.

This time I was lead to some place more extravagant. Everything else was empty before but the place in front of me is like a room fit for a king! It was lavished in expensive furniture. Historical tapestries hung the walls. There was even a crystal chandelier. At the end of the room was a big chair. And sitting there was a handsome man. The door suddenly closed behind me. I flinched.

"Nothing to be scared of…princess." He spoke. His voice was husky and gravelly. His eyes were deep black. He looked…creepy. He seems nice enough but…there's something off about him. Maybe the inhumane glint in his eyes. He was tall and tan. He looked to be around dad's age, probably younger. He was a perfect image of Loki, Thor's evil brother. I blinked. This man is dangerous. Leo warned me about him. I remembered what he said. Act like you don't give a fuck. Okay done. I plastered an emotionless face, just like I've been doing for some time now. The man scanned me up and down. "You've grown to be very beautiful." He licked his lips. I didn't say anything. I just looked at him, straight in the eye without any sense of emotion. Maybe that was a wrong move. I again remembered what Leo said. Don't look at him…not the eyes, I thought.

"Come closer." He spoke. He sounds very patient but his eyes say otherwise. I walked towards him. "Closer." I step forward some more. "Closer." I did as he told…but I was so close to him, so close my legs are touching his knees. "Now sit." He commanded. I bit my tongue but I couldn't help but ask. "Where?" He laughed at me. "My lap of course, can you see any other place to sit?"

**++++++Conall's POV++++++ REVIEW**

It's been a while now. What can they be doing? I paced back and forth. Mom was starting to make breakfast. Grandma was just sitting on a rocking chair reading a book. However I know better than that. Both of them can't concentrate on anything either. They're just trying hard. I looked at the clock. "UGH~!" I grunted in frustration. "You should be a little more patient." Grandma said. "I don't want to hear that from a person who is reading a book backwards and is slowly tearing it apart." I snapped back. She tore the book.

We didn't talk for a while. My patience is running thin. I was about to burst out the door when Jack came running from our door step. "She…she's crazy!" He panted. "We have to go now. She's a real bitch! She tried to fight the Alpha! She's going to get the traitor's punishment." I laughed. "How I'd love to see that!" I ran out the door and quickly shifted.

Mom and grandma were behind me. The bitch will die. She'll be torn apart publicly and burned into a fire.

When we got there the crazy woman was struggling! She was screaming. Her eyes were wild. She looked rabid. "I'll fucking kill everyone! Remus, you bastard! CONALL!" I clenched my hands into a hard fist. People from our clan started to gather. Her family was here also, but they were looking away from shame. She gave an ear splitting cry.

"Amy Voni'Reka, is here by punished as a traitor. The punishment will be by death. Anyone who is related to her betrayal will also be punished. If you come forward now, the punishment will lessen. If not, you too will die as a traitor." Raymond declares. His voice was so strong and…sad? Branches, sticks, and dried grass were being piled up. They poured gas into the huge pile, and then, someone came with a torch and threw it in the dry pile. A huge raging fire erupted. It was intense and hot. All of this was done by her family.

Her family is deemed innocent. They knew nothing about this.

"Ahhhhhhhhh….PLEASE….stop! STOP! I DON"T WANT TO DIE…my mate. I finally found my mate! Conall, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." She screamed. Her cries were ear splitting. Her ropes were loosened. She was free. The hunt has be gone. She ran. Raymond, Jack, Dad, and I ran after her. The rest of the group stayed. Mom and grandma stayed with the crowd. They explained to the crowd all her traitorous deed. "She is punished for siding with the enemy. She has broken the law number 05. Not just that but she destroyed a successful store building. She has injured many people and has been threatening the Alpha's son, my son. She was the cause of his injuries. But not just that…she has led an enemy in our territory! She even fought back to our Alpha! But that is not all, because of her, one of ours was taken. And that is Nico, Raymond's son, our Beta. We can't afford to lose him to the enemy. Do you remember what happened 19 years ago? Do you wish for that to happen again?!"

They spoke on. "Remus is on an attack again! We won't back down." Grandma's voice was cold and clear like sharp ice. Meanwhile, we were tracking her down. She was so close to us. She can barely shift to her wolf form. She's not even able to run properly. When it comes to his clan, my dad can be the devil himself. The Alpha made his move. He and Raymond were slashing through her flesh by their claws. Jack bit her side. I bit her throat. She immediately turned back into her human form. She laid there crying. "Please…just kill me now…I think I am pregnant with his…child." Raymond gasped. Pity emerged within the corner of his eyes but they were still determined.

One by one, piece by piece, we tore her apart. First, her arms, then her legs, and then…her heart. We took it from her body, right in front of her eye, we had taken the other one. She screamed. Her one eye rolled back. She's dead. We slaughtered her. We took her heart and head and burned it into the fire, the rest her body also.

I thought I will finally feel better but…I'm not. I don't pity her but…maybe just a little? I grew restless. My hands and mouth covered with her blood. I ran to the near water source and washed her from me. Disgusting….I don't pity her at all!

Dawn broke in. The sun…it seemed to taunting. I haven't slept after that. We grouped and started out plans.

**++++++Nico's POV++++++ review**

I didn't have a choice. I sat in his lap. He kept on talking about his past and all the horrible things his done. His voice didn't even seem guilty. The look on his face was like recalling a distant and happy time. He smiled innocently at me. He looked like the most pure little boy but his words were overly sickly sweet. Cold sweat ran down from my forehead. I don't like this at all but I kept my blank and uncaring face on. "You look like your mother." A shiver crept up my spine. I looked at him. "Yes, my princess. You know your mother was supposed to be mine. MY BRIDE!" He growled the last part. An evil aura escaped from him. My body shuddered. He sensed it.

"Oh~ I'm sorry. I didn't scare our princess, did I?" He laughed. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. Come with me. I'll show you something fun." I got up. "Why are you getting up?" He glared. His eyes….they were so deep and scary, too scary. It was so inhumane. I felt like I was drowning. I couldn't breathe. My heart were beating around my chest. "Sorry, sorry…but I didn't say that you could get up…now did I?" He threatened. He grabbed a fistful of my hair. "Did I?" I shook my head. "See? If you stay like this…I won't have to hurt your pretty little head." He chuckled amusingly. He pushed my head down and gave me a chilling look.

He licked his lips. "Did that Leo touch you?" I didn't say anything. He laughed. "He always makes a fast move. That's why he is being punished now. But I hardly call it punishment. Oh~ that reminds me, I have to show you." He picked me up, bridal style and took me away to the back door of the room. It was dark as night…maybe darker because there weren't any moon.

My eyes has gotten used to the darkness so when we finally came to a brightly lit room, I was blinded. I blinked a few times. "Blinded?" He asked. I nodded. He laughed. "Open your eyes soon; you'll love what you see…I promise." In the days that I was blind folded, my senses became sharper. I heard a breathing sound. Gasping? No…it was moaning. I heard Leo's voice and someone else. There were 4 people in front of me. My vision cleared up. I almost cried.

Leo was tied up, naked and he was being raped by this crazed dude. Leo was looking at the other guy next to him but they weren't so close next to each other that he could touch the other. The other guy's voice was the one behind the door before. He has light brown hair and brown eyes. His skin was pale and he was thin. He too was being raped. They were both tied up and their bodies were being used. "You see that cute little brown hamster there? That is Leo's mate. Isn't he cute? I bet Leo is so mad right now. I can only imagine." He laughed. "He gets real jealous easily you know. Watching his mate being loved…I wonder what he is thinking. I bet I already know."

Leo saw us and he looked straight into his eyes. "FUCK YOU REMUS!" He yelled. But when he said that, the guy ramming into him thrust deeper and harder. He screamed. His behind started to bleed. As Leo was being fucked, the guy whipped him. I feel sick. "Now, now…you shouldn't be disrespectful to your father. After taking the pains of raising you…you must re-pay me somehow." Leo's mate started to cry. His moans echoed in the room. "Ahn..ahh…Leo..Leo…." He gasped and breathed.

"Mate…" Leo said in response. This is too cruel! "Even though you protest, you must be feeling real good. I had you and your mate drugged perfectly. You'll be able to do it all day long." He cackled. Remus? Now, I know remember his name. Leo didn't want me to meet him. Now, I see why. He hugged me tighter. He licked my ear. "Want to have fun too?" He asked. His voice was eerie. I looked back at Leo. He was on his fours, his eyes were dazed. The other one too but he was laying down and his behind is up in the air. Their holes were being pounded to the full max. Sweat and a strange smell roamed in the air. I stopped breathing for a second.

The smell was sweet. It was drug!

Remus grabbed me. He started rubbing against me. I could feel his hard erection touching me. I wanted to puke. More people came into the room. "Another punishment?" A guy asked. "What did he do this time? Oh, I can only guess. Did he resist having sex with you again?" Remus nodded. "What a disobedient child. You know what to do. I'll be on another room. Call me when you are finished." There were 5 people in total. They started to strip and separated into either Leo or the other little guy. This is too much! I saw Leo look at him with so much sadness and longing. The other one gave him the same look but with a bitter smile. "So dramatic, aren't they?" Remus spoke.

He took me on another room. This time it was a big bedroom. The bed was huge. He threw me in and started to undo his clothes. I could only watch. My wolf whimpered and cried. _**Stay strong, my dear.**_ I gulped. "Wha-what are you doing?" My voice was soft and shaky. "You finally spoke, and may I say you have a beautiful voice. I wonder what you sound like in bed. What do you think I am doing?" He crawled towards me. He was fully naked, his thing pointing at me. It was huge. Maybe a foot large and it was thick. I want to run and hide forever. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Aren't you going to remove your clothes or do I have to rip it apart?" My hands shook. I looked down in shame and guilt.

I started to undo the buttons of my shirt but I was taking too long, it wouldn't budge. Finally he got impatient. He took me by my shoulders and pushed me down. He ripped the buttons off and took my shirt by force. He threw it aside and started removing my pant. I trembled in fear. "You know, by the way you're acting, you almost seem like a virgin." He spoke. I looked away covering my face. Tears fell silently. What the hell is this place?

Remus stopped and looked at me. "No wait, are you a virgin? Or you were but you're still new?" He grabbed my face and stared at my eyes. He searched my face. "Well, damn. You are fresh meat! Don't worry, I'll be real gentle. I wonder what will Ray think when he finds out I fucked his son." He laughed in glee. He licked my nipples, pinching them over and over till they hurt. He licked all over my chest and down to my stomach. He looked up at me, my eyes wide. "I'll give you special service." He said. He bent his head and started to lick and suck my manhood. I covered my face and mouth. I wanted to scream.

There it was again…that sweet smell.

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

We're on the move. Casey's group is split; one is going to Lloyd, the other to his sister. Casey herself will be going to Lloyd's side. My group is heading for their base. Dad and Raymond are going to have a meeting with Remus. Jack, Mom, and Grandma are the reinforcement team. There were many difficulties in planning this out. One wanted to go with the other and this and that. We finally came to this decision. Maria and Chad are with Casey's group. Eric will be in Jack's. My group will only be a stand by.

Damn, I hope this works.

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

Even though I didn't will it, my thing started to get hard. I tried to repress my breathing because it almost sounds like moans. I don't want him to think I am enjoying this. I don't want to… I shook my head. He grabbed my limp erection and squeezed it. I screamed but covered my mouth quickly. "What a lovely sound. Let me tell you something good. Ray and I used to be lovers." I stared at him wide eyes, filled with shock and horror. There's no point in acting dumb now.

He stroked mine and kept whispering…whispering things I don't want to know. "You know, he and I were so good together. He was so sexy in bed. It felt so good to be inside that bastard. So fucking good. But we didn't let our relationship out of course. I was to be married to this girl. Your mother! God, how I hated her! She was in the way of me and Ray. We were in love but everything changed when Ray met that bitch!" He squeezed my thing again. This time I couldn't stop my moans and cries. This was not pleasure. But it did feel a little good. The drug in the air is making me dizzy.

"They became soul mates! I couldn't stand it. You know what her name was? Clare! Your mother. She was a sweet little thing. Everyone thought that I was so in love with Clare but that was not the truth. It was entirely opposite. I only wanted Clare so that Ray won't have her. And if he can't have her, then he'll always come to me. But my damn father had to ruin everything! He locked me up. But…let the past be bygones. I already have what I wanted. I enjoyed killing her, but he was so foolish. He cried over the bitch! He wouldn't even look at me anymore. So if you have to blame someone blame him but everything started because of your mother, so blame them both!" He laughed. His eyes were crazy. It was evil and dark.

"I'm getting tired. Suck me!" He commanded. I got up and went over to him. I bent my head down. I hated it. I hate this! Rage consumed my soul. It was better that way or I will break from fear and shock. This…this is not true…right dad? I picked his huge cock. I stroked it for a few times and then pressed my lips against it.

"Do you know how?" He asked. I shook my head. "Oh…how innocent. Didn't your father teach you anything? He was really good at things like this you know. His mouth felt so good, especially when he goes deep-throat. I don't know how a sex fiend like him managed to stay in control with a wannabe pussy like your mother." I trembled. Remus saw my hesitation and shoved it in my face. I began to lick the sides. It was disgusting. It tasted horrible. "Use your tongue more! Stoke the places you can't reach. Use your mouth!" He commanded left and right.

I was about to put my mouth on the filthy thing when the doors burst open. "Master, we're done." The guy a while ago said. He saw me and gave whistle. "Is that so?" That's all he spoke. After a while, he grew irritated. "What are you doing? GO!" The guy was reluctant and gave me a sly look. "Now…" He turned back to me. But he was again cut off. "Master, we have trouble! I am sorry to disturb you but this is an emergency. Lloyd is escaping with his sister."

"Foolish child, have his sorry ass back here, and when you do, give him punishment 9. And give the girl punishment 5." The woman nodded but someone else came. "We have terrible news, Master. Your enemy is asking for meeting. They want your new toy back." The guy said giving a slightest glance to me. The glance was almost pity? "FUCK! WHY IS EVERYTHING HAPPENING NOW!?" He yelled. "Raymond and their Alpha, Ruelle is coming.

The look on Remus face changed. He smiled. "Is Ray visiting me finally? How sweet of him. We shall be there soon. I know what I want from them! I will exchange this little boy here for my dear Ray. I wonder how his ass is doing?" He cackled. I wanted to scream. "But what about Lloyd and his sister…" The woman asked but she was slapped. She fell on the floor. "Give me a quickie and someone bring me clothes!" The woman crawled on her knees and started giving him a blow-job. I was almost relieved but dad is coming. Not just that but the Alpha too. Is Conall going to be there too?

I want to see him. I wiped my mouth and rubbed my tongue with the bed sheet. I was about to get up but I remembered that he doesn't like me doing something he doesn't say to do. I'll have to stay like this. Damn…

**++++++Conall's POV++++++ REVIEW**

I'm standing by with my group. All of them nodded at me, signaling they are ready for anything. "The Alpha and Beta has made their move, over." I said to the communication device. The little hand radio said. "Casey's team is on operation also, over." "Thanks Eric." I replied. "Over."

Don't worry Nico. We'll have you safe soon. My wolf howled. _**Our mate!**_

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I demand it! Review. Reviews makes me smile and smiles make me happy. To my dear reader, Roy Komumaru? Is that right? Sorry, if I am spelling it wrong. I hope you like this chapter and your reviews make me happy. How you have a wolf dad...I'm not sure. Should I ask? XD NVM But anyways, please, please, review everyone! Do it if you know what's good for you. (=_=[8] This is a gun and I'm not afraid to use it. I wonder if the face stays. Bite me...If you dare...**


	9. Chapter 9 Rescue Me

++++++Nico's POV++++++

The room grew silently colder by the minute. My exposed skin rose to goosebumbs. I shivered, forced to slip under the blankets. Remus has left the chamber already. The room is finely furnished, lacking nothing of any sort...except maybe kindness. I can't believe what I've heard. 'Is this true...dad? What about mom? Did she know? He's horrible! Remus...he's a murderer and fucked up phyco rapist.' I bit my lip. My body trembled. Something like this...is too much to be real. This has to be the sickest joke fate has ever played! I clenched my fist till my knuckles were white. 'Dad, why have you come? He'll rape you!' I shut my eyes closed. 'Dad please be okay...' They must've come to rescue me. If the Alpha and he is here then so maybe is Conall. 'Oh...Conall...what have I done?' Guilt and shame overcome me. 'It wasn't my choice! I had too!' I reasoned to myself. "Damnit..." I hissed. The woman snapped her head to the side to see something not truly there. But never really at me. I wonder if she's crossed eyes...but that can't be. Maybe lazy eyed?

I stared at the woman who was left to guard me. She was the poor woman a while ago, the one who was forced on her knees and had serviced the sick bastard. I tried speaking to her countless of times but she never even glanced towards my direction. She just stood there...frozen to bid as was ordered. Her gaze blank. "Hey!" I said to her. "Hello?" I spoke again. I kept insisting a conversation...persistently trying to get her attention. Not once did she make any sort of motion. She just stood vacant, unaware. I felt as if I didn't exist, a ghost. I tried one more time.

"Umm...hello? Miss...I...I just want to know what's going on around here. You said Lloyd and his sister have escaped? How? And what about Leo and his mate...do you know what happened to them?" I questioned her, searching for any sign of glance, even a breath. "Master Lloyd has escaped successfully through willing sources. Many people here wish the young master's well-being so is his sister." She paused, smacking her lips as if she was tasting her own words. "Leo has been punished for disobeying an order from our Master, our Alpha, along with his mate, Reika. Their punishment has been dealt with; therefore they must be in the special room about now." She closed her mouth - - - tilting her head sideways as if listening to an invisible command. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her. She didn't reply. I waved my hands at her. She's like a machine...a wound up puppet.

"A while ago...Remus mentioned something like Leo being his son...is that true? But Lloyd and his sister are his children too... How is that?" I asked. I have a bitter assumption but I want to know exactly. She tilted her head yet again. She blinked her eyes, her stare landing on me. "Master Lloyd is Master's lawful child, so is his sister, Lydia. Leo is...Master's foster child...but both of flesh and blood." She paused, her head snapping to the side. The woman creeps me out. She looks without seeing. "Master Lloyd is truly blessed. He's been raised more kindly than anyone here can ever dream of...or think of. Though he gets punished and goes through hard work...compared to others, he's living rather easily, comfortable." She almost seemed to smile. "But...he's been brought up well hasn't he? He's a fine good man now. His mother will be proud."

There was a moment of silence but I didn't dare break it. "Leo on the other hand...poor child...he's been living very badly. Just like us, he toils away, breaking day by day. Maybe much more cruel but if you look at it another way, maybe not. The world he knows is only what's in front of him right now. He hasn't in his life felt...warmth and kindness. But maybe that's how his been cooping so well, because he hasn't felt compassion yet. Such innocent feelings here will only betray you to your own down fall." The woman finally looked at me, her eyes showing a glint of life...a glint of memory. "Leo's mother was my sister. That's right." She spoke as if unsure of a distant memory.

"Master had taken her and had impregnated her. She had Leo,wrong choice of name if you ask me. What wolf on their right bark, name their pup a cat's name? She protected that boy to her last breath. She tried all she could for the small boy. Master was angry. Finally one day, when Leo has just barely been on proper age, 12, I think, Master started noticing him. His mother tried to cast his eyes elsewhere but she couldn't do no good. In trying to protect her son, she was dealt with a brutal punishment. She was put into torture, she was near death. No. She was already dead. Her pain was evident that's its slowly killing her. We had no other choice, we had her killed. The sad thing was, she died by Leo's own hands. He did the right thing, however the poor boy lost his mind. He was so sad...so very very hurt. He was never the same since. Remus didn't help either. Such a young age but Leo has already lost the innocence her mother tried to protect. The damned man, Remus...should've died..." Her eyes widen. She talked as if little by little she's regaining herself but...her eyes grew so ever cold once again. And this time stronger and more withdrawn.

"I've talked too much." She spoke. Her mouth was zipped tight. Her expression grim and vacant. "Can you please at least tell me you name?" I asked just one more time. "...I don't have a name. Master calls me whatever he pleases. But...yes...it's very distant...like a dream I used to have. I think he called me Joli. Yes...he sounded very sweet." Her voice was in a monotone pitch. As I watched her, I felt as if every last energy and memory of any sort was being drained out of her. It's like a motor slowly dying down. "Joli, thank you." I whispered. She smiled but...I think she's gone. I don't think I'll ever see anything close to remembering anything from her again, nor did I ever see her again. A man came and took me away to another room, I, still a naked body, bare and unclothed. The man scanned me...hungrily, licking his lips. "Where are we going?" I asked quietly. "Where else?" He replied. I looked at him blankly. 'You got to be kidding me!?' I thought miserable to myself.

We came upon a huge metal designed thick gate of a door. "I've got another one! Master wants him to go to the special service room." The steel door creaked hideously. He pushed me in. "You're not coming?" I spoke. "I wish I can pup, but unfortunately my cock isn't meant to touch a special service. If I could I would love to rape that pretty ass of yours but...rules are rules." He winked at me, showing a bump in his pants. "Sorry for asking." I bit through my teeth.

I walked inside timidly. The room was warm and slightly humid. The walls were white and bare. There were candles flickering everywhere as the only available light source of the spacious quarter. There were blankets here and there on the floor. There were also mattresses scattered. I heard a pair of engrossed moans and breathing. It echoed all over the walls. I gulped. 'This room...it's a sex room isn't it? Possibly contained with his other toys of slaves, I answered to myself.' I saw a woman on one of the mattresses. Her legs were wide open and a huge vibrating device occupied her womanly hole. She was tied in chains. Her body moved in a strange motion, trying to squirm the vibrating dildo deeper into her uterus. I looked away instantly. A large and thick amount of sweet aroma filled the room. It was overwhelming and dizzying. I had covered myself with a blanket that lay abandoned on the ground. There were other people in or another situation than the woman before. Some grouped together and started a cuming party while some kept to themselves and fucked their own partner.

As I got deeper into the room, the heavier the sex and need. There was a scent that kept lingering in my nostrils. I tried to cover up my nose but it is of no use. My heart thumped wildly. My lower section throbbed with a painful sensation. I scrambled to the far end of the corner and hid away there. No one pays attention to anyone around here. They just minded to their own sexual organs. I closed my eyes tightly, biting my lower lip in hopes to have my thing subdued. I took a deep breath to have myself calmed down but that was most likely a wrong decision. I caught whiff of a strong sweet perfume. My innocent dick sprang up so readily. I grunted in frustration. "Hora, hora...oi...princess, try not to molest the ground so much. Your rubbing onto the poor thing, might dig a hole from so much rubbing." A voice chuckled. By no means did I have to turn around to know it was him. "Leo..." I spoke. "...tsk...what do you want? ...uh...but first of all are you okay...?" He only laughed. "Nothing out of the usual, but it's not what I want but what do you want or…need…instead, don't you think?" His voice was calm, his eyes observant. "Ahem...hello," said a voice behind him. It was Leo's mate.

"Hi, my name is Reika. What are you doing here? Did you also get punished?" He asked me. His soft brown eyes seemed to melt my heart. Even though this place is so corrupted, his eyes were so innocent. Somehow it struck me as indecent. I shook my head in response. "A man just took me here. Nice to meet you too, Reika. I'm Nico." I greeted him politely. My thing didn't help me in anyway. I tried to cover it up but it's too late. He already knows. 'Damn it. This is so embarrassing.' I thought. My thoughts meandered to my father. 'I wonder how my dad will coupe. He said they used to be lovers. By no means am I disgusted by my father but it's just something you don't think about with your dad!' I smiled awkwardly. 'Get a grip! You can't think about that right now.'

I smiled sheepishly at them. Reika stared at me with a knowing smile...Leo just tried to hide his amusement. I can't believe he had such a tragic past. I wonder if he sees it that way too. All his life...to be treated as such… How old are they? How long has he been stuck here? "Umm...I'm just wondering...how old are you guys?" I asked. The air is starting to settle. I think I'm getting used to it. I shifted to my side gently, the throbbing pain still in effect. "Don't try too hard. Just get it over with." The brown hamster told me. "Yeah, he's right. And don't try to change the subject." Leo's face was serious. "I'm sure your mate will understand." My heart ached. "What...mate?" He gave me a look of sympathy and shook his head. 'The hell...what does he know that I don't! Don't give me that look.' I thought to him.

_**~CONALL~**_

I felt a sense of weakness...a numbing feeling. My heart just yearned for him. My entire being needed him. I miss him so bad. I really really do, much more than I thought I will. I felt empty and I just wanted him. My soul seems to cry out. Even my wolf thinks so too. It's been so long since my wolf spoke to me. It seems very weak...very faint. My connection is vague, so much so that I can only feel him in my dreams. But even so...it's only limited, just a few seconds and his presence disappears. The more so I feel lonely. Suddenly I felt a hand touching my manhood, interrupting my trail of thoughts. "Ah~" I gasped, quickly covering my mouth. I stared in horror yet with complete fascination. I can't believe someone that looks so innocent can do something like this.

Leo grabbed my arms from behind and sat me down to his lap. Reika lifted the covers of my make shift skirt. The blanket slid off of my thighs, revealing a pink flesh greatly needing of attention. I heard a whistle. Reika smiled almost apologetically. He leaned in closer, bringing his face eye level to my penis. I blushed furiously. No matter how much I struggle, Leo pins me securely. The chocolate herbivore touched my erection gently, sliding a finger down to my balls. My body trembled, my lips twitching trying not to make any noise as much as possible. He grouped my sacks tenderly, playing with it in his hands. "Stop! Reika...you can't!" I panted. He didn't pay any attention to my words. He nodded to Leo. My legs were suddenly lifted high and spread apart. The maniac held them for his mate. I felt the other's hot tongue on mine. A moan escaped from my lips. "Reika's really good with his tongue. Just enjoy it for the time being. I'm sure he'll understand." Leo whispered. I covered my mouth with both my hands. I stared as he lowered his head and took my flesh into his wet cavern. It was hot and soft, his teeth barely scraping. I closed my eyes...just feeling. His mouth was...hot like fire. I felt like I was burning, melting. "Ah...nnm...no...Too hot..." I moaned. Leo licked my neck, kissing my ears...whispering gentle things. His sweet words almost made me feel reassured. Sweat dribbled down from my thighs and legs. He stopped holding one of my legs. With that now free hand, he took his fingers and pinched my nipples. It was so hot. The heat, the touches...they were maddening. Reika's mouth explored all over my thing, licking...sucking. Little by little his pace quickens. The other changed his position. I don't know how. I couldn't see. Everything was a blur.

By and by the motion and the friction were just too much. Leo inserted a finger in my butthole. I didn't understand but all I could do was moan, pant and feel. It was uncomfortable at first but it was starting to feel good. There was no pain...even though it shames me to say this...but I was so wet. The sticky sound was embarrassing! Reika no longer has me in his mouth. He just kept stroking mine. His pace fast yet gentle. He kissed my chest and started lapping over my nipples. Leo then entered another finger. He scissored inside me. My whole body trembles. My mind was blank. Sweat escaped from my forehead. The heat...it was insane. His fingers dug in and out, deeper...faster. Again and again he did that. Leo's fingers stretched my hole. "Ah...hah...nmm...gah!...no more...please...I can't." It was too much. "AHHH...GgAaaaahhhH!" I screamed. My body went limp and my chaotic heart started to slow down. I panted, my chest rising and sinking. I collapsed on the floor. Reika patted my head. A white substance was evident to see on my stomach. I wanted to cry. I didn't just lose my chastity...right? "Just think of that as if we helped you jerk off. You're still good." Leo consoled me. The other hugged me. Without the constant action the heat had disappeared, turning into coldness. The sudden soothing coolness took me to sleep.

In and out I woke up but fall asleep again. In those moments that I wake up I'll hear them making love. In those few split seconds that my eyes would open, I'll see them embracing each other. Their eyes filled with love and lust. And in those seconds I'll think...I want Conall to hold me like that too. It was after 3 hours that I finally truly woke up. I rubbed my eyes. Rei and Leo were sleeping next to each other beside me, except they were in a mattress; I was just on the cold ground. I stretched my limbs. The room was dark. Hardly any candles were still lit. Slowly, as not to make a sound, I walked towards the door. I stopped midway when I heard a rustle. I ran back to where Rei and he were and I stayed there till they woke up. 'What time is it? Is it night time? What happened to dad?'

++++++Raymond's POV++++++

I felt like eternity was upon me. Who knew after all this years, I'll meet that man again? Shit...talk about a bad past. The Alpha and I are heading to the castle at this moment. That's their headquarters. Remus has always wanted to live in a palace. It suits him well. I clenched my fist. He better not has touched my son...and if he has then...I hope not so much. Fuck...Nico...would have it been better if I told you before? As we grew nearer to the castle, I felt fear and dread. I really don't want to see him. "Are you okay?" Ruelle asked. He knows everything about me. We've been friends since 9. "I'll be fine." I replied. I hope...I'll be fine soon, anyways. I closed my eyes and calmed down. Being irrational won't do anything.

I looked outside the car window. Many eyes were already following our movements. Their security seems thin. As I stared at the scenery, the past just came flooding back to me. Remus and I first saw each other under a tree. It was a strong oak tree, tall and old. That tree became a favorite spot for us. He would always smile and tease me. I was 15 then, so was he. The memories are still raw in my mind. He, who I want to forget but can't. I bit my tongue. 'Focus!' Clare knew what was going on between us but she didn't care. She loved me for who I am. We were mates and I felt so happy being with her. But I can't compare them. Being with Clare and being with him were different things. They were a different love. Even though they said that after finding your mate you'll forget about everybody else, meaning your past relationship. You'll think nothing of them and forget soon enough. However that was not my case. I remember him! Even the detail of our first kiss, I remember…so vividly. Even the small echoing of the distant feelings… What had set him apart from the rest?

We've finally arrived in front of the castle. The gates were already wide open when we entered. It was eerie. As we walked I felt a coldness ran through my soul. The clouds were dark and heavy. It looks like a storm is coming. I don't like the way it looks. The divisions are already set up, so the rest is up to us. I looked over to my dear friend. He nodded to me. The doors opened when we came close to them so we needn't do anything but walk towards the throne room. My heart were silent and wavering each step. I could hear my own breath and our echoing footsteps. We finally arrived at the throne room. A dark figure was sitting on the elaborate chair. It was Remus. His black hair has grown longer since I last saw him, but not much. His black eyes were still the same black hole. It was almost nice to see the man again but then again you have to realize what had happened. He's no longer the lover I used to love. He's not even remote to humane anymore...he's a monster.

I shook my head to myself. 'Don't be ridiculous!' I scolded myself. I glared at the man before me. "How nice of you to finally come back...Ray." He spoke, his tongue rolling, caressing my name. I wanted to hide. He stared at me. His eyes looked past my clothes and into my barrier heart. Remus chuckled. "Ahem!" Ruelle stepped in. "I think you know why we are here." "Perfectly," He answered yet still looking at me. Little by little our surroundings disappeared and it felt as if it was just him and me, my friend's voice drowning out. I could feel him talking and negotiating but...it was like listening underwater. Ruelle started his speech to stall as much as possible. But stalling will not be a problem since I am here. I doubt he'll let me go so soon. Remus's eyes were scanning my body. His eyes were dangerous, as if he in his mind was committing the sweetest and vile crime I know so well, murdering my entire being. Even the poem he made for me…I remember still…

"I'll give Nico back if you give me Ray." Remus spoke finally breaking the trance. I felt weak as if he had sucked all of the energy in me. "That's absurd!" Our Alpha growled. "What do you mean? It's a fair trade. Say Ray...don't you want to know what has happened to your son?" My body flinched. "Remus! You fucking bastard! If you..." I was angry. My heart finally took courage and lit into an inferno. "Now, now...no need to be upset. He's still fresh but I can't guarantee it will stay like that if he stays here any longer. Just this morning I had the chance to hold him just for a while...but due to circumstances just like now, I was interrupted from continuing any further." His words were captivating. He's one hell of a smooth talker. "Of course, I intend for you to repay that interruption with your body." I glared. "Don't you want your son to spend his birthday with his mate? Or are you willing to have him spend it with me instead? It's your choice..." His eyes were twinkling with cruel mischief. He's like a kid, a really messed up kid.

Remus laughed, his sound bouncing off the walls, deafening in volume. "Make your choice...Ray, his freedom and chastity or your virtue and body? Time is ticking, my dear." "Now hold on! You're threatening Ray into the decision! This is a..." Ruelle tried to talk. "Shut it you mutt! This is Ray's son, so it is his decision. Stay out of it...Ruelle." The pressure and tension were thick. I can't have Nico stay in this mad house any further. Plus, we'll be attacking after a few days anyways after declaring war. I will be able to be set free. Nico on the other hand will suffer the entire time here much more than I can. I've already experienced his love…I'm sure I can hold on. "I've made my decision!" I declared. Remus eyes landed on mine, a smile creeping in his face knowing his victory. "I..." I paused and looked back to Ruelle. It should have been enough right? This should have been enough...right? "Raymond..." He whispered in horror. "Remember what he did to you." I smiled bitterly. The Alpha's domain holds no power in this situation. "If you hold to that promise then I'll...I'll...go with...you." Remus laughed in his sweet glory.

"Welcome back, love."

++++++Conall's POV++++++

I heard everything from dad. I think they all knew that this was bound to happen. "Remus has always had a sick obsession with Raymond." Grandma said. I'm so happy that Nico will finally come back. Raymond with Jack's team will go to the forest by 10 pm today. Meanwhile they'll get Nico on the castle. I don't know why it's taking in different places but it's a double edge. It's fishy. We'll rescue his dad after a couple of days. In the meantime, Nico is the current priority. Jack didn't like the news so well. He was angry at first but he knows this was for the best. Dad seemed upset too. Michael will be the one driving and picking up Nico. Casey's team was successful. Lloyd and Lydia are safe here. Other than a few scratches here and there they're fine. Eric's team will be in charge of the homecoming operation. I'll be coming along with them.

++++++Remus's POV++++++

I finally have Ray back. I don't care one way or the other what happens to the rest but if I have him, nothing else matters. I've come so far for this moment. I won't have them take what's mine ever again. Ray belongs to me and he knows it. Just wait and see you fools. Don't think it's easy and over with. I walked towards the Execution Room. "Hey, you." I beckoned. A guy in his late teens stepped towards me. His face was scarred and his smile was toothy. "You're in charge of the "safety" of our princess in our transaction. I want my Queen to be comfortable when he gets here so don't do anything foolish got that?" The guy nodded back. He's a loyal dog that will follow any order I give him. This should be worthwhile. I laughed to myself as I walked down the hallways. Ray...God...how I want to murder you! Do you still remember my poem, my love?

++++++Lloyd's POV++++++

It was too easy...way too easy... Something is not right. Remus is not that type of person to let someone off the hook so easily. Only two groups tried to stop us. Or are me and my sister not that important. If that's so then...why am I getting this sick feeling like something big and bad is going to happen? Did Remus plan this all out? Does he only want Raymond? Something doesn't click. He's too greedy and ambitious for that. I gotta tell the others.

++++++Nico's POV++++++

I hugged my knees close to my chest. 'What's going on?' I looked over to the couple. They just got back a few minutes ago. I don't know where they've been summoned to but I know Remus was included. They won't tell me anything. Leo seems to be at edge and Reika looks sad. I wanted to hide. The silence was awkward. "Nico...umm...you'll be set free tonight by 10 pm. Your dad and your Alpha came and made a deal. So...get ready." Leo finally spoke to me. "What?!" 'I am happy to be finally free, of course but...it doesn't feel right.' "What's the deal?" I asked. Reika looked away from me. "Don't worry about it. You're free! That's like...a ticket to heaven!" Leo grinned at me. I looked at the two. Will it be weird if I say I'll miss those two? "Now, don't get sad." Rei said. "You'll think about us now and then right? I'll say send us a text or a letter once a month but that doesn't happen." He smiled at me. "Are we friends?" I asked. The two smiled at me. "Of course, we are. Though this and that happen...hehehe." Rei replied. It doesn't feel right. "You better get prepared. Come on. I'll get you around and find you some clothes to wear. Maybe a shower too." Reika smiled at me. I nodded.

I'm free? Why do I feel this dread then? I'm happy that I'll see Conall again but... Something's really wrong. Something doesn't add up right.

I followed the couple throughout the building. No one stopped us or tried to even talk to us. They wouldn't even look at us. It was nice that I have a little privacy but it was so weird. I don't know how to describe this unsettling feeling. It was disturbing and just plain wrong. Leo got me some clothes while Rei and I took a shower. The cold water was nice. I soaked for probably an hour till I finally got out. "Here." Leo said tossing over my clothes. The two were already clothed and clean themselves when I got out. "Did I take that long?" I asked. "More or less." They teased. It was a relief that I'll finally cover myself but the clothes felt weird on me. It's like I'm wearing clothes for the first time. I never thought I'll think that its more comfortable being nude. I'll get used to it again though. We walked towards a big door that opened up to the outside world. The air was crisp and wet. It looks like it'll rain soon. I looked over my back but Rei and Leo was already leaving. "Wait!" I called after them. "Hold on." They stopped and turned back to me. "Stay till I go?" I whispered in a question rather than a statement. Reika nodded but Leo seems upset.

The sky rumbled deep and ominous. It was dark and cloudy were you couldn't see the stars nor the moon. The trees whispered to each other of secrets that no one knows. Leo and Rei stood behind me. "Its 9:59." Reika informed me. In a far of distance I could hear an engine running. It's my ride...I assume. As my heart beats, a second has passed, and as a second has passed the nearer the sound. Soon enough I could go home. A group of people guarded us. They were far back though. Probably making sure that I was delivered safely? At exactly 10 pm they arrived. It was a man with dark hair. He was in a jeep. There was also a group behind it but I couldn't see them, they were distanced enough so that I couldn't. "Goodbye." I told them. "Bye." They answered. I was about to go when Leo grabbed my shoulders. "Be careful, especially with places where there's too much trees. Also...try not to pass the lake." I looked back at him but he shook his head. I got inside the jeep. Rei closed the door for me. "Be safe okay?" He said. It felt like a warning. The engine started and off we go.

"Hi, my name is Michael. Hmm...are you okay?" He asked. "I'm fine." I replied. As we drove their words kept repeating over my head. "Don't go where there's too much trees and don't pass the lake." I suddenly shouted. He looked at me alarmed. "Ah.. sorry...just do it though." He nodded and tried to do what I've asked. The drive was barely 15 minutes into the forest when I sensed it. I don't know what exactly but I know it's something bad. All too sudden rain fell in a downpour. We could hardly see what was in front of us. For safety reasons we slowed down. It was so dark we didn't notice that we took the road to where Leo warned me I shouldn't. We were near a place where there's a cluster of trees stuck together. Lightning struck. "Maybe it wasn't a good idea to have taken the jeep." Michael commented. The rain was so loud that we couldn't hear our own words much less hear them come. **THUD** "Michael!" I screamed.

++++++Leo's POV++++++

I paced back and forth. Should I or shouldn't I? I looked back to my mate. His face was worried. "Leo...you think that they'll..." I quickly rushed to him and hugged him. "I don't know, Rei...I don't know. Rei...I'm going to..." "You're going to help him right?" I nodded. "Then I'm coming with you." "NO!" I snapped. I growled at him though it hurts me to do so to him. "Do you fucking wanna die? Even if you come you'll just be dead weight!" "I DON'T CARE!" He yelled back. Determination and his same stubbornness stood straight it front of me, unwilling to back down any time soon. Time which I can't afford to lose. "Rei...damn you...fuck! Come on let's go. We don't have much time." I ordered. "Yes. You do know we'll get punished again. This time...I..." I smiled at him reassuringly. He who has brought back the me who I was losing constantly, he who has loved me even though I was so messed up, he is my live that I'll die for. He gave me something more than freedom to a place where it didn't exist. Reika means more to me than anything I could ever want or need. In saying so, I'll protect him. "Don't worry. Isn't that what we do all the time? Break the mother fucker's rules? Don't worry...I'll protect you." I grinned at him cockily. "I know you will." He smiled back. I owe something to Nico...the least I could do is repay him.

We ran towards the door out. "Where do you think you're going?" A man asked. We walked on passed him. "You do know what you're doing right?" I didn't look back at the man. I just raised a fist and pulled out my middle finger at him. He laughed. "Die you little fucker." We ran outside. The rain was hard and brutal. It beat against our skin so much that I felt as if it was tearing my flesh off. We turned into our wolf form and ran. We just ran. Tracking him will be easy...being there on time won't be. Rei ran behind me, careful not to slip. Nico's jeep has already been hit. I could sense it in the air. I have to go on faster. Those guys behind the jeep weren't your alley Nico. I'm sorry I deceived you. It was an order. Shit. "Leo...to the left by the thick grooves." We quickly turned to our left. I could smell it. His mate has almost arrived. What's the guy's name again? Bet he hates the living guts out of me. "AHahahaha..." I laughed. "Leo..." Rei whispered. "Were closing in." I stated. "Get ready do shed some blood."

++++++Nico's POV++++++

The jeep swerved and slammed against a tree, causing the car to jolt. The jeep was crashed up front, the air bag instantly popped up. With shaky hands I unbuckled my seat belt. I pushed the air bags away and pushed my way outside. Michael has hit in the head with an iron object. Someone landed on the roof of the jeep and had done the deed. They grabbed him and tossed him out. The car door was ripped apart. I ran to the guy's side. Two men approached me from the back. There are 20 of them. Shit! 11 are up on the trees. The rest are hiding back. Damn...why haven't I noticed it wasn't them? I knew there were people behind the jeep but I didn't expect it to be...ugh!

I grabbed a suitable stick that was close by; it would suffice for a weapon. I stood up to meet the unwelcomed guests. "Hey there pretty face. Think you can actually beat us with a stick?" One of the men asked me as they approached. "Please sirs..." I gave them my best defenseless puppy face. "If you don't do anything stupid, will be gentle with you." He cackled. I lowered the stick. One quickly ran towards me. Using the force he is running towards me and the force I am capable of, I took the stick back up and skewered it through his heart. Technically, he ran into it. I stabbed the stick just the right time. The stick was far too deep inside him so I took his weapon instead. It was 2 daggers. Oh...how nice! My kind of specialty. _**Let's dice them up.**_ My wolf growled. _**I agree**_- With a mighty cry I countered against the other one. Lightning and thunder were my background. Light would electrify the sky at least every 5 seconds, making it feel like flashing in a dance floor. "I'll give you a show." I yelled with a mad grin. I never felt stronger in my entire life. Thunder and the sound of rain was my music, lightning was my spotlight. I danced with my new acquired short swords and sliced through the enemies one by one.

I've taken down at least 5. Another 4 are just injured and unconscious. There were 11 more to go but one by one their heat disappeared. Someone has come. I sniffed the wet air. It was faint but it was Conall! 10...9...8...7... With the 7th hit he appeared in view sight. I saw a Greek god fighting in pure perfection. Seeing him almost made me drop my guard. My heart was filled with happiness. Conall... He turned to look at me horror in his eyes. "NICO! BEHIND YOU!" He screamed. He ran towards me. I ducked my head just in time but that wasn't enough. Conall is way too far away from me. I turned around to fight but the guy was so strong. The ground was way too muddy for me to be able to run as fast and accurate. I deflected his attacks with the 2 daggers. Left, right, right, left, right, left, left, upper right, down left, it just kept coming fast. He has a long knife. Each attack, the heavier the blow. Left! But my block wasn't enough. He was able to cut through my shirt and slice into my skin. It wasn't a real damage but I can't say that for long.

Conall has become very busy also. Even in his wolf form they were not easy to fight off. This people were humans...some half wolf. I would change to my form but my wolf was too weak. But I can't pay attention to him right now. The man before me is about 7 or so, wide and muscle built but fat. He was a giant. His eyes were blood shot and his breath acidic. "I cut you neck. Make your head my pretty trophy." He sounded dumb. He would pause after every word. "Gah..." I grunted. I'm now blocking with both daggers. He kept pushing and pushing and I tried to push also but he was so strong. "NICO!" Conall yelled. He ran to the man, tackling him at the side. "You bad!" The man shouted. He threw the knife at him, stabbing him straight through the stomach area. He fell to the ground. I ran to the man and cut his throat. He fell cold and dead.

I sprinted back to Conall. "Conall are you okay?" I asked my eyes wide with fear and tears. "I'm fine. Somehow...it didn't cut...through any of my...organs or bones." He grunted. He pulled the knife quickly, scarlet blood pouring down. "Conall you're..." "I'll be fine." Suddenly I felt another one. I quickly stood up. Bam! I staggered backwards. I've...been shot at my right shoulder? What...? I felt as it was just a water gun. Red crimson scarlet dripped from the spot where it had pierced through. There was no pain. "Nniiiccooo!" Conall stood up but he wasn't able to get to me. BAM! I felt my world crash around me. Everything was falling as time stood still. I could hear faint words. "No...Nico...please...I love you..." Then everything went blank.


	10. Chapter 10 Trading You for Me

+++++Conall's POV++++++

I stood frozen, transfixed. My hands shook with fear and helplessness. Nico lied on the muddied ground, his back on the ground, facing up to the sky. He made no motion. Not even a silent grunt or whisper. He didn't even look like he was breathing. I stared with horror. I couldn't protect him! I…. I shook my head. Keep clam. Nothing will happen if I just stand and mope around. I took his lifeless body into my arms, his head falling backwards. Even with his eyes closed, his still as beautiful as the moon. I caressed his cheeks, his pale skin glowing in the dark, or so it seemed. I whispered sweet sorrows to him. I whispered my love, I told him my fears. I felt his dull and faint pulse. Suddenly, I heard a startled scream interrupted with another cry. It was 2 of them. They were moving in closer fast. I got ready for an attack, gently putting aside Nico's body to somewhere safer. They closed in quickly….100 meters…65 meters…32 meters….10 meters…Because of the thick grooves I couldn't see beyond therefore I don't know if they were already on target. I narrowed my eyes and used my wolf's eyes. THEY'RE HERE!

I quickly turned around. It was him, the man who stole Nico from me that day! "Leo!" A brown haired guy called. He was pale skinned, sweet in complexion. So that's his name, Leo, huh? They came into view. "Leo" approached with a look of shock and terror. He wasn't looking at me but on Nico. I stepped in between them. My side ached. More blood gushed out. "You…" I gasped at him. Even though I wanted to act tougher and more threatening I couldn't. "Is he dead?" The man in front of me asked in a grave voice. "….No…but he needs attention really soon." I replied. He might be tricking me. I eyed the man suspiciously and I made sure he knows it. "I don't care what you think of me but right now you guys need to get out fast. There should be more people coming. I'll handle the situation here. Where's your back up?" He commanded. I growled. "They'll be here any minute….You-"He cut me off. "We don't have time to chit-chat. You're badly hurt and so is he. Reika will help you down the hill." He started leaving but I wouldn't let him.

I turned back to the brown haired guy. He was holding onto Nico his hands bloodied, bullets on the ground. "You're Conall right?" Reika asked. "I'm sorry but you'll have to swallow your pride right now. Just do what is needed right now. You can settle your differences later." He started to pick Nico up. "Are you going to help?" He asked. I didn't reply. I looked at Leo, he's back facing me. "Fine." I responded with a grudge. I stared at Nico's gentle figure. Even as we speak the wounds are healing slowly but surely. I don't know what Reika did but the bullets were out from him. Even my wounds are healing but not so fast as Nico's. We ran down hill carefully as not to disturb the sleeping beauty so much. I could hear the fighting from Leo's direction. I gritted my teeth. We'll settle out differences later. I mentally noted. We got Michael too, Eric will kill me, but I don't have time right now to think about it.

Our reinforcement has come. We already had a hunch that something like this could happen, that's why I rushed here… even though I wasn't supposed to. Lloyd was with his group, they were trusted enough. He had already vowed loyalty to our pack: loyalty through blood. A car sped down the road, it was Eric. He was concerned and furious. He stopped after making a U-turn to us. I gave a nod to Reika. "He's one of us." The car door opened and I saw the demon rushed out. SLAP

"You!" He screamed at me. His eyes were stained with tears. He glanced to Michael and clenched his fists. "GET in the Car…" His voice wavered with a threat. Reika helped me put the two inside the vehicle. There was a dreading silence. He started the car. "Get in." He whispered. I was doing as he told when Leo's mate stopped. "Umm…I…Leo…is still there so…I'll…umm." I nodded in understanding. But before he left Eric called out to him. "Stop! What good do you think you can do? Conall…I don't give a fuck what you think of that man but right now you have to block that out. Give him a hand. I'll wait here with Reika… right?" He didn't look at me as he spoke. I guess his mad about me just bursting out and recklessly doing as I pleased. Reika gave me a look of uncertainty.

I nodded and left. For now…I have to do what is best. I shifted and ran towards the fight.

++++++Raymond's POV++++++

There was a sick grudging feeling in the air as I stood in front the man. Remus smiled at me with the same amusement in his eyes. I felt like an object being "delivered". As I walked towards him, I stopped to look back. Jack nodded at me with a look of sadness. I almost smiled to him but decided not. It's not like we have a relationship. He just has this crush on me. We have a mutual understanding of what it's like to have someone you love gone. He just so happen to be confused with his feelings. I caught my sigh before I could let it escape.

I walked to the man I fear most. His smile grew wider every step I took. "Nico…he's okay right?" I asked. Remus looked at me. His eyes flashed a look of discontent but just as fast as it had come, it disappeared. "He's going to be all right. No one is going to take his chastity." 'Let's get over this.' I thought as my stomach slowly drops. I was finally close enough to his reach that he walked to me and pulled me to a hug. "So nice to have you back again, Ray. You don't know how much I missed you." I gulped. He took me by the hand and led me to his black car. As the car door closed, I gave a final glance back to Jack group's direction. The car gave a jolt and we were moving out fast. The driver sped away back to the castle and the group's figure disappeared.

Remus watched me cautiously. I sat awkwardly, closing in the gap from the car door and me. "You don't have to be so afraid. I won't hurt you ever." He spoke. His voice was sincere. He didn't try touching me or suggesting anything more. He stared out the window and I found myself staring at him. Our eyes met on the glass reflection, I looked away. A comfortable silence was upon us. Neither of us said anything nor tried to start a conversation. It was nice…almost nice. I have to keep remembering what he had done so far but those sweet memories keep poisoning my judgment, my heart-ached. Why did he have to turn out like this?

We came to the castle way too fast. He got out of the car and I unbuckled my sit belt to come out to. He opened the door for me. Damn memories…they're just memories…nothing more! Get a hold of yourself. Clare died because of him… Clare was your mate…was? I mentally shook my head and got out of the car. Clare and he are different. She was, is my mate. He is…my first everything. GOD!THINK,for crying out loud, think Raymond! He's no longer the same person. He's done so much harm to others that even his death won't be able to give justice. I bit my tongue. I followed him inside. I didn't know what else to do, so I just followed behind him.

We walked a few steps when he stopped. "You can do whatever you please here. Only one thing you can't do is leave. Also by 7 pm every night you'll come to my room till morning. Are you hungry? Oh and you can go wherever you want to. Don't worry I had this place cleaned. It's just you and me and the chefs and servants. I don't have…"partners" anymore…so…it's okay." He regarded me gently and cautiously. As if he really cared but then again…he does. He might be cruel and ruthless but when it comes to me...he really cares. Without me realizing I smiled to him. His eyes widen. I quickly looked away and turned around to leave. "NO!" I screamed to myself. "IT'S NOT LIKE THAT!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a hug. He was warm. So warm and gentle, securing me to a safety that makes me forget everything else. "Ray…" He whispered. He cupped my face and planted a gentle kiss. I let him.

Even now, I fit perfectly in his arms. Damnit all…

He caressed my face and for a moment I forgot everything else and I was just the Ray I was once when I was 16 and we were still lovers. I choked and looked away. Tears…endless tears fell from my eyes and I pulled away. I ran. I just ran.

++++++Remus's POV++++++

Even now his body fit so perfectly in my arms. He might not know this but only to him will I ever be gentle like this. Only him. I cupped his face and planted a tender kiss, his lips…how I missed the soft feeling. His skin, his scent, his voice… everything about him makes me forget everything else. It was almost as if we were kids again. I held him for a moment. And in that moment I was finally at peace. I don't need anything else but Ray. I'll do anything…ANYTHING.

He pulled away, tears fell from his eyes. A look of sadness and loneliness were reflected in his eyes. They were so sad and… I saw the reflection of me in his eyes. I saw me. I looked at him so gently and precious. I looked so sad and lonely too. We...both were thinking of the past. He ran. I watched his back disappear around the corner. I watched him leave. A squeezing feeling got hold of my heart. [A little flashback] I remembered when the old man locked me up. I stared out through the metal bars. He was standing outside. Ray looked at me sadly. "I'm getting married." His voice was bitter but I saw it in his eyes, he really loved the bitch. I just wanted him. I wanted his happiness but I grew bitter. I hated everything. I couldn't stand anything. I was angry. I was beside myself. He left his back disappearing. Not once did he even look back.

I can't have him leave me again! I ran after him.

After a few turns and twists I finally caught up with him. He was sitting on the floor, Indian style and he was just crying. I walked to him. Then I sat beside him. I just sat there and let him cry. Ray…you don't know how much you mean to me. Even for just 1 hour you have already changed me. Ray…can't you see. I wouldn't have turned out so horrible if you had stayed with me. Ray… He looked at me. His face tear stained but he was no longer crying. "Why?" He asked, whispering. I looked away. His voice echoed throughout my head. 'Why?' It repeated. I know what he means by that word. Why, indeed. "I don't know." I whispered, pausing for a moment. "I lost everything…you are my everything. You left me…I loved you." I got up and turned to leave. A choking feeling swelled up inside me. I'm a bad person, I know. You don't know how much I've changed…Ray. So much that I no longer feel guilt or pain. Only you…Ray…only you…

I walked across the hallways, my heels clicking against the tiles. I don't feel anything. I reminded myself. What you are about to do, don't feel guilt just because you have him back. Ray is my humanity.

++++++Leo's POV++++++

I fought them back. It was hard labor. They just kept coming. How much man is he investing on this? I saw them sneer. "You fighting back again? Know this, even if you don't die here, you'll die by his hands." They had their last laugh before I bashed through their skulls. Then I laughed at them. "I always get the last laugh." I smirked at them. To my right I saw Nico's mate fighting also. He got some spunk in him, or still in him. He's not looking too well. Can't last much longer by the way this is going. We've cleared all of them. We decided it should be enough and called quits.

We retreated back to where the car was. He took lead. Not that I mind but that boy got him some potential, it's not like I'm a lot older than the boy, I'm just more experienced. We ran to the trees and out to a clearing. I found Reika waiting for me there. He was smiling at me. "Welcome back." He spoke. "It's not over yet," I replied. He nodded in understanding. Conall didn't speak to me but I know we have a mutual understanding. Reika walked to me and they got in the car. "Are you coming with us?" A small man asked. I looked at him quizzically. "You're welcome anytime; just don't do anything harmful or bad." We smiled. "Thanks for the offer but…" BOM! The earth shook. "Damnit! GO. GO. GO!" I screamed. Conall stood next to me and prepared for a fight.

The guy doesn't have much left in him. But it looks like I don't either because the next thing I knew metal rods were skewered through my left shoulder, right arm and hand, and then my left thigh. I heard Reika screamed. I was quickly loosing blood. My vision was blurry. –swoosh- Another rod through my stomach. I collapsed. I fell. "LLEEEEeeeeoooooOOOO!"

++++++Eric's POV++++++

Shit! Shit! Shit! Where is the reinforcement!? Leo was down; Reika pushed him in the car. We nodded at each other. We got everyone in the car and I drove like hell! I drove like a mad man. I barely missed the trees. Fuck! I wasn't even on the road. It was a very bumpy ride. As I kept driving straight on, I finally saw sight of our men, took them long enough. It was Jack's team?

I made a quick U-turn. "The hell?" I shouted at them. They looked at us questioningly. "I don't have time to explain. Get this people treated, now! Go back to our town. We'll have to re-plan." I commanded. They took no time to follow my orders. They took my mate to one of their cars and Leo too. Reika couldn't stand being away from the man so he was taken with them. Conall insist that he's okay and that Nico should be treated first but anyone can tell and even a fool can tell that he's lying. He's like a zombie. I bated my eyelashes at him. "Don't be a fool, sweetie. You'll get treated. No one wants a dead weight." I spoke sweetly. I glared at me with those honey-colored eyes but nodded.

Jack's group took the offense and beat the rest of the enemies. They got no chance. To be more precise they were eliminated. Jack's team is like an assassin squad. It also seems as if Leo will be a big headache but he'll do well. That Reika have him on a tight leash I don't think he even knows. As for my mate, that moron will be fine. He's not the strongest of the bunch but he's pretty flexible. He'll get an earful later. Ugh…I'm already having a headache. How will I explain this to the Alpha?

I saw Jack. "How was it on your side?" I asked. "It was a clean cut." He said but then walked off. "Sheesh~ Such a tight lipped person." I muttered to myself. I abandoned the car I was driving on the side of the road. It was too banged up for anything. I'm amazed it even got us so far how I was pushing it. Everyone has left back to town except me and the van with Nico in it. Eventually, we too left.

++++++Raymond's POV++++++

As much as I would like too, I don't believe him. Wait! No! I don't want to believe him. I shook my head in anger for myself. Remus looked at me. "Is the food not to your liking?" He asked. I sat next to him on the long dining table. This place was like the olden days, gothic and king like. "The steak is fine." I spoke, cutting a slice and putting it in my mouth as proof. I didn't really want to eat right now but I can't say no. We ate in silence.

"So…" He said after a minute. "How have you been?" I looked down on my plate as if it was the most interesting thing I've ever saw in my entire life. "It's been good. I raised my son the best I could but he was suddenly kidnapped, so me and the Alpha had made a plan to rescue him. And here I am." I couldn't help back my sarcasm. He laughed. "Good to hear. I don't think you want to hear about me. Too much…drama and tragic, and I know you don't like that type of soap opera." He looked at me for the longest time. I found that the table was rather fascinating. He shrugged and ate some more from his plate. I tried not to look at him as much as possible. I know that if I do, I'll start second guessing again.

I thought that the silence will be helpful but it wasn't. It was awkward and strained. I didn't like it to the least. I quickly ate and got up. "Where are you going?" He asked me. "Nowhere, just to the restroom," I spoke in a rush. I scrambled to my feet and darted out of the room. He watched me leave. 'I can't believe I cried in front of him! Not once in my life have I ever showed weakness to anyone to that extent.' I scolded myself, cursing my vulnerability. As I wandered about I found myself meandering. I was lost. In front of me was a dead end, to my right a stair case going up, and to my left a big hallway going on endlessly. I looked back behind me, another hallway. I decided to go left.

The castle was eerie and so isolating alone. I felt a cold shiver down my spine. As I walked I felt as if someone was behind me. But when I look back, there wasn't anyone in sight. I walked faster but as I do that I feel as if a presence is as closer to me than ever. As if they were breathing down my neck. I ran my eyes tightly closed. THUD "Ugh…" I groaned. "Why are you running for? You look like you were trying to run away from death." He chuckled. I took a quick glance behind me, no one. I must be getting paranoid. I shook my head. "I got lost." I confessed bluntly. "Hmm…I see. I can lead you to the restroom if you want." He offered. I thought for a moment and I was prepared to say no and find some excuse but instead I said yes. "Sure, why not." 'Damn you!' I scolded myself. I meant to say no, why did you say yes?

I mentally hit myself as I followed his back yet again. We walked for a few minutes when he stopped. "Here you go." I looked pass him. It was the biggest restroom I've ever saw. It was decorated like that of an emperor's. 'Where did he get all this money,' I thought to myself, 'probably through mafia like methods.' I answered to myself. Here I am talking to myself. I bit my tongue and entered the marbled bathroom. An elegant looking throne sat to the side of an individual big bath tub. I closed the door behind me and I couldn't help but notice his dismay when I did. I bit my lower lip.

Okay, since I've been wandering. I almost know every room on the first floor. As far as I could see, there weren't any suspicious rooms or anything bad that proves his wicked deeds. Maybe he has cleaned this place. I thought deeply. I sat on the commode, pretending to use it. The Ruelle had inserted a tracking device on me to know where I am, for safety reasons that might unfold in the future. Unfortunately, they didn't give me anything other than that. I made a mental map inside my head. Getting lost is just an act. I need to get to the bottom of everything. That is my mission. I reminded myself over and over. I flushed the toilet and left the elaborate bathroom.

When I got out Remus was waiting for me. I searched his face suspiciously. He doesn't know anything, does he? He gulped a little. "I wasn't peeking or anything." He spoke. "I didn't say that." I replied, now self-conscious. "What are you, a naughty teenager or something? Peeping Tom…you…ugh…" I started to walk away. "Wait." He called after me. "What is it?" I asked. "If you are curious, there's nothing I haven't seen yet." I blinked a few times. Meaning, you already saw everything before so it's nothing now, huh? I gave him a skeptical look.

He shrugged with a smile. "It's late at night already. You should go change into something more comfortable. I've already prepared your clothes. Follow me to our room." He walked yet again in front of me. We were in the second floor in the biggest room ever. The bed was big enough for 10 people. The room was decorated in a simple modern yet rich taste. The room was as big as my entire house. "The bathroom is there if you want to take a shower. Your clothes are here." He pointed to the two things he mentioned and stepped out of the room. "Make yourself comfortable. I have to attend to some other business. I'll be back shortly." He was gone. 'Shortly as in, you're going to kill someone?' I thought miserable to myself.

I clenched my fist and put on the pajama clothes. I thought they'd be lewd but it was surprisingly a normal silky pair. It did hug my body more and the sleeves were long. I looked at myself at the nearby mirror. My hair was flat but with volume. I looked delicate. I looked younger than my intentional age. I smiled. My pajamas were peach colored. He remembered. I love peaches but somehow he made my most favorite fruit into something really perverted. He always managed to make everything so perverted and lewd. I looked around the room. There was a big walk in closet with clothes and accessories neatly organized; it was a walk in store, a mall, and then a bigger bathroom than the one before. I sat on a soft sofa next to the bed. There was a coffee table that has a book lying on top of it.

In my boredom I looked at it. Not once did I recognize the book. It was only too late when I read the first few lines. It was his personal book. All his poems and short stories and thoughts were in here. It was a gift from me, his 16 th birthday. I touched the old cover. It has cracked in some places but overall it was well maintained. His best subject was English. He'd always make silly poems, mostly haikus or free versed. So I thought it would be the best gift for him then, to write all of his weird poems. I smiled as I read the first page. It was a poem for me. But then again, all of the poems he made then was mostly for me. The poem was haiku.

A present given

From a person I love most

Treasured it will be

He was just playing around but it made me happy he liked the gift. I remembered going through many stores looking for the right book. My legs were crossed in a comfortable position. I flipped through the pages, not really reading the material. Suddenly, I felt a warm breath on my neck. I flinched. "What the?"

Remus gave me a cocky look. "What's with that smile on your face for?" He asked. "Nothing." I replied closing the book and putting it back where I saw it. "Hmm… nothing? Are you sure?" I nodded and folded my arms in denial. "Do you still remember it?" He asked after a moment or two. I was hesitant but I nodded. He hugged me from the back, nuzzling his face on my neck. "I've missed you." He whispered. I bit my lip. So, I asked myself. Is it starting?

++++++Conall's POV++++++

We arrived finally back to our camp. My father scolded me. Of course all has been done. Reika had Leo treated. He's watching over him. So far what his mate said, they're clean. Meaning they're innocent. They weren't thinking of staying with us but it seems Leo owes something to Nico. Or Nico convinced them to stay. They have no other place to go. That place was all their life. They vow loyalty to Nico. He said they were good too. It will be hard for those two to fit in but it's good for me. That means I have plenty of time to set our differences in the future.

We are rearranging our plans. Remus wants a war. They attacked Nico but why other than war. He could've been killed. Everyone almost died. Eric is giving Michael an earful but it's pretty evident that he's been worried sick. Lloyd and Leo don't seem to agree with each other very well. Not that I don't agree. I could understand why. But the thing was Lloyd didn't know that Leo existed. It was shock and drama and whatever. Lloyd is trying to reach out to his half-brother but Leo is being difficult about it. In the end it's always Nico who calms the fight and arguments. By the way is it just me or are those weird dysfunctional siblings all have an L in their name?

"What did you do for him to be loyal to you?" I asked Nico. He winked at me. He was lying in bed, weak and fragile. "I can have a secret or two." I sighed. "Happy Birthday." I smiled. He too smiled in return; it was a gentle and soft kind. His eyes twinkled. "Thank you. What time is it?" He asked. He was soft-spoken. His words carrying a certain mystical tone in it. "It's three-something in the morning." He nodded. I held his hands. He looked at me with half-opened eyes. He was tired. "I lost track of time down there. I never knew if it was day time or night. Where's dad?" He asked biting his lip, knowing full well where his father was. I gave a bitter sort of smile. "He's doing a little undercover for us right now." I told him. He closed his eyes and sighed. "He never told me." He spoke and that was all he said before he fell fast asleep.

I got out of the room and walked to dad. My sides ached a bit but I was fine. In the way to dad I saw Reika. He was talking with Leo. Even though things happen, I think Leo is decent enough. Put in mind that I'm biting my tongue when I say that. Leo has been badly hurt. He was smiling to Reika in a warm and kind way. Never knew he can be soft too. He noticed me and gave a shrug. His mate smiled at me with a small wave. "Is Nico okay?" He asked. I nodded. The scarred face man looked at me for a while then said, "He's a good person. You need to take good care of him. You need to be a lot stronger." His words were awkward. I can tell he was trying hard to be kind. Too hard. It doesn't suit him. "I know that." He glared at me but finished with just that.

I was about to go but Reika stopped me. "Hold on. There's something we thought we need to share." I looked at him and then to Leo. He nodded to me. "We'll help you for now. Let's say I want a little suffering done to my old man." Leo was in a wheelchair and Reika was pushing him along. We were walking to the Alpha's.

++++++Raymond's POV++++++

He breathed my sent. His eyes were hungry. I gulped. His hands groped his way all over my chest, playing with my nipples. His hot tongue licked my ears, then my neck. 'You can do this.' I mentally noted, unsure, but it will be done one way or another. He pinched both of my nipples, earning him a small moan from me. "You're just so sexy, you know that?" He growled seductively to me. I shivered. I felt his hands slowly lowering down to my stomach. "Let's get naked." I didn't hesitate on undoing my clothes. He helped me unbutton my shirt by ripping them all off. I helped him with his pants. "Let's go to the bed." I said. No way am I doing it on the couch. It's been so long since I've done something like this. At least I'm comfortable. He picked me up and tossed me to the bed. My body bounced slightly. I looked at the man in front of me. The devil knows no shame.


	11. Chapter 11

**++++++Raymond's POV++++++**

I felt his hot breath against my skin. A burning sensation erupted within me. Remus kissed my lips, his tongue asking for an entrance. Entrance granted. I parted my lips and he inserted his tongue. Our tongues danced and grinded against each other, rubbing and sucking and I thought I was going to be swallowed up. "Mmmh…" I moan escaped from my lips. "Ray…" He whispered. He took his hands and felt through my abdomen. We were both completely naked. The bed was comfortable and warm. He picked me up and hugged me. "Tonight I'll be gentle with you. Let's pretend we are still virgins. Let's make love…slowly. I want to savor everything from you." He spoke. My skin rose and I felt a shiver down my spine. He hugged me tighter in his arms. I felt the heat rising. A thought crept into my mind. "I wish we weren't separated."

**++++++Nico's POV++++++**

I woke up and the sun was up and bright. It was my birthday. Yet I don't feel all that good. Here I was spending my most important day in the bed. I was already fine but Conall had to be so worried. I sat up and walked outside. I found Leo and Reika talking over to each other. "Hey." I greeted. Reika smiled at me. Leo only nodded with a knowing glance. "Is something up?" I asked. "Yeah, your dad is in his castle. It's a good place. There's nothing corruptive in there. But Remus has another place and that's the underground palace. That was where we were." He said. "That means we have to avoid your dad for a while and attack the underground house first." He added. I only nodded.

"Happy Birthday," They said. "Thanks, it doesn't feel like it though." They looked at each other and grinned. "Don't worry. You'll get your birthday. It might be a little belated but after all of this is done I'm sure you'll get _**everything**_ you can get." I stared at them. "Uh…huh…" 'I'm not so sure about that.' I thought to myself. I walked on and let the couple have a little breathing space. I can see it in their eyes. They are happy to be free from that man.

I was in a camp. Not the tiny tents in summer camp but military big tents. I looked around each tents and found many people I sort of know. I found Lilac and Janet talking to each other. The atmosphere in the camp felt like an upcoming war. I am against war but I know this has to be done. After some time I got bored and went off on my own into the woods. The sky was dark and lonesome. It thundered. The trees whispered to each other and I fell in peace. I breathed the scent of the earth and trees. The ground was covered with soft moss and grass. I touched the bark of the tree. I could just lose myself in this forest.

There was a rustling sound behind me. I know who it was. I could feel him. My heart leaped. Everything seems so clear to me. Conall is my mate and my wolf cries and howl for him. So does my heart. I could feel every step he took. I didn't turn around. I just waited. The moments passed like eternity and I felt as if I couldn't wait any longer but still I did not turn around. He was closer, just closer yet still far. He stopped walking. "What are you doing here?" His voice rang to the air. I savored the fleeting moment. "Just being one with the earth." I spoke in reply. It surprised me how weak and soft-spoken my voice was. It was like a whisper in the ear. "You're still wounded." He said. "So are you."

He was still behind me and I could sense hesitation coming from his direction. "Why do you hesitate?" I asked. "Nothing really, and I'm fine." I could feel him shrug and look away. Still he did not go further. He just stayed there. He was near yet still far. My head was downcast and my heart ached. "You're wounds…are far greater than mine." I spoke. "But you are in a much greater stress than I am." He paused. "I missed you. So much." I felt his eyes digging on my back. I could feel his longing gaze. I want to turn around but I couldn't find myself to.

"I missed you too."

There was a moment of silence and I swear my heart was so loud that he could feel it. "Nico…" I found courage and turned around. It was slow and reluctant but I stopped to see his face. His eyes were sad and lonely. There was nothing that I wish to do but hug him and never let go. He took a step forward and I slightly leaned towards him. He kept walking till I could feel his breath. I bent down to me. Taking me in his arms and nuzzling his face on my neck. He embraced me tighter. I wrapped my arms around his neck and for a while we just stayed like that.

He loosened his hug. Conall looked into my eyes and I looked at his. We kissed. It was long and sweet. Not like the ones before. It was special. It was much more felt than the one we briefly had at the arcade. It was soft and lingering. He pressed his lips closer. But that was all before he let go.

"I love you, Nico."

.

.

.

"So do I."

**++++++Conall's POV++++++**

I searched around in the camp but he wasn't there. I told him to stay in the bed! I took a deep breath and found his scent. He was in the forest. How truly "unpredictable." I should've known. In the future I think we'll have to build a house in the middle of the forest and live there for there for the rest of our lives. My face heated up just a little. 'We're not even official yet I'm already planning everything on my own.'

Soon enough I found him. I hesitated but still took a step forward. I saw his back in front of me. It seemed so lonely and weak at the same time strong and dependable. I don't know how to describe it. I wanted to hug him. I don't know what happened to him within this last days but I want him to know I'm here. And I just can't seem to get closer to him. I feel like there is this barrier that separates us. I stepped closer but that was all…just closer.

I stared at his back hesitating and unsure. I wanted to reach out but…I don't know if I am capable enough to comfort him. It always seems as if he's become closer to Leo and Reika. I know something has happened between those three but I know nothing more than friends. I ran my hands through my hair. I took a deep breath and asked, "What are you doing here?" It sounded a lot louder than I intended to. It rang to the air, bouncing off the trees. "Just being one with the earth." He replied. His voice was soft like a musical whisper to your ears. It was like of the gentle caressing wing against the pond. I snapped myself from thinking any other unnecessary things and went back to why I was here. "You're wounded." I stated. "So are you."

I watched his back for a moment, biting my lower lip. What else could I say? It's the truth, I can't deny that. My wounds are worse than his but…still. "Why do you hesitate?" He asked. My eyes widen. He can feel me? So does he now know that we are mates? I shook my head. Don't get ahead of yourself. I thought. "Nothing really, and I'm fine." I shrugged and looked away. My wounds are healing and it's nothing much. Hesitate, huh? He can sense me much stronger than before or is it the effect of being a full grown wolf now? But there are still rituals need to be taken place. So he is still unofficially an adult wolf.

I saw him slouch, his head downcast. "You're wounds are far greater than mine." He spoke. I know but still I know that he has suffered more. I replied, "But you are in a much greater stress than I am." I covered my mouth with my hands. He didn't speak. I wanted to hug him so much. I just want to hold him and never let go. I clenched my hands and shoved it in my pockets, but removed it just as fast. I don't know what I am going to do with myself. I gritted my teeth and finally said what I wanted to say for a long time now. "I missed you," I paused for a split second, "so much." I stared at his back longingly. He hasn't turned around. Does he not want to see me?

"I missed you too."

Silence took place and I couldn't find myself to go to him but I couldn't leave either. "Nico…" I sounded his name, it almost sound as if I was pleading to him. It was slow but he was turning around. My heart quickens and I felt my soul go to him. I saw his eyes. They were a deep blue-green. It was still clear and I know that he is fine. His innocence is still clean, his conscience I mean. He eyes were slightly scared…of me? It was as if he feared going to me. I couldn't stand that look on his eyes. I stepped forward forcing my legs to go to him. I kept walking till he was within hugging reach. So close that I could touch his forehead with the tip of my nose when I bend down to him. I was taller.

I took him in my arms. I hugged him tighter and I refuse to let go. I nuzzled against his neck breathing in his natural scent. He was delicious. There's no one out there so tempting and seducing than the man in front of me. His scent was mild. It had the mixture of earth, flowers, and an exotic fruit. He has the scent of the forest next to pure sweet clear waters. He was one with nature. I smiled to myself if only just a little.

He took his arms and wrapped it around my neck. I could feel our heartbeats uniting in a rhythmic beat. We just stayed like that as if trying to freeze within time. But after a while I loosened my hug. My arms were around his waist and I looked into his eyes. He has this glamour of that of a beautiful god captivating my entire will and being. I lost myself within those blue-green eyes. I wanted to say something but it just disappeared and forgotten. It the moment we kissed. It's one of those unplanned once that just had to happen. It was a soft and long kiss. Tender and gentle. I loved him and I'll make sure that every waking hour I get I'll express it to him. Even in my sleep. It might sound overboard by I love him so much I'd kill for him.

Our kiss was special. It seemed to have dissolved all of our insecurities. I pressed my lips deeper. I let go first. I didn't want to but I was getting excited. You don't know how much I control myself all this time. Sometimes I have to bite my tongue every time I see him do something cute or sexy. Damn, even the sound of his breathing is a turn on. I'm fanatic over him. I could still feel his lips on mine. A sweet lingering sensation.

"I love you, Nico." I said.

It took him a moment with wide eyes that of an innocent doe before he smiled at me.

"So do I."

I can tell he was embarrassed to say I love you but I know he means it as well. His eyes soften and I saw a spark of green. His wolf approves. "We need to head back to the camp now." I am such a party pooper. "I know, I just wanted to escape for a little while." I nodded in agreement. As we walked our hands brushed and I felt electricity going through my body.

**++++++No one's POV++++++**

They looked at each other, their inner wolf reflecting in their eyes. Conall tried to touch Nico but a burning spark appeared. Like a static shock except you can see it. Their hearts raced and they felt their soul wavering and tearing. It hurt. They stepped back away from each other but it only made them feel depressed. 'Too soon, it's too soon.' Conall thought. "It's okay Nico. Don't panic." I paused, catching my own breath.

He nodded to him. The mating ritual is far too early. They need to stay away from each other for a while. It'd hurt them for being away from each other, almost too suicidal depression but if they are to be together it'd be too dangerous. They don't have the time to do this yet. There was a war what better timing is this? He shook his head. "Are you okay Nico?" He asked. He nodded but there was a need in his eyes and he was hungry. "I know this will hurt both of us but we need to stay away from each other for a while okay?" He spoke. Nico only nodded but his eyes were demanding. He grounded his teeth just looking at his mate is driving against the wall.

Nico bit his tongue, realization sipping in. Isn't this far too early? It really does hurts like they say. Hurts like hell. "We need to go back to camp." His mate spoke. He nodded at him yet again. They walked more likely staggering back to the camp. When the people saw them they thought they'd been attack because of the pain in their eyes and perspiration in their foreheads.

The Alpha passed through the people and into the newly forming mates. "This is too soon! What timing to have this happen now?" He spoke. His voice booming like he was shouting through a speaker. They nodded to him sheepishly. Eric took Nico and had him rest. "Take some of these pills. It will help some. I know it will hurt like a mother fucker but you have to bear with it okay. We would have been glad; all of us, to have you mated in your happy day but right now are not the right time." He petted his friends head. Nico narrowed his eyes, his eyebrow twitched and pain shot throughout his body.

He screamed.

Try as he might, it was so hard to control him and not run towards his mate. He's screaming yet I can't do anything for him! Conall thought miserably. Leo came by with his crutches. He heals fast; just yesterday he was in a wheelchair. "Yo," He greeted. I nodded. "You okay?" He glared at the man his eyes glowing red instead of his usual honey colored eyes. "Cool man, just chill. I just want to have a little chat with you." "Yeah okay, talk." He winced in pain when he sat down. "Umm…Reika said to talk to you. I think you already know the procedures so…umm…anyways, you'll get through this. Nico is a smart kid and he's not as weak as you see him to be." Conall looked at the man. "I know that perfectly well Leo." His head was downcast. He bit his lip.

Leo was about to leave. It was awkward and unsettling. He stopped by the entrance of the tent. "What happened down there is not as bad as you think. I did my best so that he wasn't touched my corrupt. Yes, things did happen but it's not what you think. Some of them just can't be helped but…Nico is still good." Leo walked out of the tent. Everyone can see how embarrassed he is. He was sick and twisted but he has a good heart. At least that's what we see.

Reika smiled to his love. "You did your best." He spoke. Leo only grunted and walked out of there as fast as he could. He hid away from everyone the rest of the day only when the meetings took place. Maria and Chad had been gathering information and had check the place Leo had described there will be. It was as exactly as he said. It wasn't the castle. A thought has been bothering Nico. Why is dad in the castle? He thought. I remember seeing a big throne room. I think I came from underground in a hidden passage. If so, then the castle and that place are connected. But how? There were narrow white walls and cool walls. It didn't feel like it was underground.

I don't know. That was his conclusion. Leo knows it way better than I do. Lloyd agrees. He hasn't been there, only in the castle. He does little dirty works but not compared to Leo and the rest underground. What sets Lloyd and Leo apart? Just because Lloyd is his lawful child, but Remus never married.

The mystery thickens and Leo and Lloyd next to Lydia were slowly coming to a clean conclusion. They know now, what has happened but that's another story. Let's get to the main story now. We don't need another soap opera in this book/story. Let's get back to the couple shall we.

Nico constantly thought about Conall. It was never ending. All he could think about was him. And it tortures him that he is so close but he can't get near him. There was a burning heat that consumes his soul. Sweat dribbled down from his forehead. He squint his eyes shut. A headache is coming, a huge one, pain and more pain. It will only hurt much worse. The pain is excruciating. But as long as they don't deny the other for being their mate the pain should subdue. They took on their wolf form to let the pain stop.

(Author's note: I think I made that a little bit confusing but please bear with me! .)

**++++++Raymond's POV++++++**

I looked at his jet black eyes, how sensual they were. Remus growled in his ears and he trembled. The kisses all over my body were enough to turn me on. It's been so long but my body remembers him only too well. He gripped my erection and softly fondled with it. He stoked it gently, only making it harder. I felt his boner touch my thighs. He spread my legs and kissed my thing. He licked it with his hot tongue. Kind eyes landed on mine. "I'll be real gentle." He said. I nodded, quivering.

He licked it and sucked it. I moaned. My heart was thumping wildly and I made him know that I was about to reach my limit. "Remus…" I whispered. My back arched. His hands caressed my body and played with my erect nipples. "Ray…" He replied. He stopped blowing me and hovered above me. He leaned down and kissed my neck, sucking, then licking and finally biting. It wasn't pain but more of pleasure. His teeth marked me.

He took a lotion from nowhere and smeared it all over his fingers. "This will be a little bit uncomfortable, okay?" He warned. I nodded. He inserted a finger. It didn't bother me as much as I thought I'll be. Instead I was asking for more. My hole was wet enough that he skipped the second finger and just entered 3. He churned it inside and made circular motions. My back arched some more and my head titled back. Sweat glisten my body. My eyes were dazed. "Enough…" I said. "Enter me."

His yes widen and he smiled. "As you wish, Ray," His voice was musical to my ears. The way he say my name drove me to those god forsaken memories. He removed his fingers making it twitch and empty. "Are you sure? Mine grew bigger since then." He warned yet again. Does he want to do it or not? I glared in response. He chuckled, causing my heart to flutter. He gently pushed his in. I gasped. The pressure was expected but it was huge. I could feel it stretching so much. I grab his hair, anything that I could hold on to. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You're just too cute and sexy." He whispered. He positioned himself and held my thighs to a point I was almost sitting on his lap but more diagonal.

He thrust his hips slowly. It was maddening. I clawed his back. "Hmm…amn…Remus…" I panted. He squeezed my butt cheeks and thrusted deeper. "Ray, hold on. Calm down a bit. Damnit. You're so sexy. I'm trying to be gentle here. If you don't stop…" I kissed him, slipping my tongue in. "Do what?" I bit his ear. "Fuck…Ray." He growled pushing in deeper inside me. "I don't care…mmn…move." It was as though something snapped. Remus pushed me down the bed and lifted my legs and set it on his shoulders all in one move. He slapped my hips and rammed against me. Over and over, repeatedly, all in quick and deep motions.

I moaned and I panted.

Sweat dribbled down and an unbearable heat was engulfing us. We didn't care. We were just so fixed in being united in body and heart. The sweat and juice from sex is making it slippery but Remus grabbed me tighter and fucked me. It was almost rape but I was willing. I was rough and satisfying. Again and again he rammed inside me, pounding every inch possible inside. I screamed when he hit a soft spot. My scream echoed in the room until it died down with another scream from me. Tears threaten to escape. My heart beat around my chest and I felt like I was going insane.

My mouth were opened so much that saliva were trickling down to my chin. My eyes were half opened. With shaky hands I wrapped it around his neck and squeezed. I didn't choke him but my hands were there. He was so deep that my stomach feels funny. My walls were so stretched. I could hear the sticky sound and it's just making both of us much harder. Then I wrapped around my arms around his neck. "You're too deep." I whispered. I bit his ear gently. His eyes were glazed with a hungry lust. As if he was a starved man for many years.

The friction and movements were enough to make us mad. Remus dug his fingers to my thigh and leaned to take a bite. "You're so tight. So good." He bit me all over the place; marking spots were it was easy to see. As if he wants to show everyone that I am his, only his. He bent down some hitting sweet spots, making me see blots and spots. I growled and panted. My heart pounded as if I were to explode any minute. My wolf hungered. My eyes glowed to a silvery storm and his eyes turned red, the eye color of that who had sinned. It made me tremble. Our wolves were very compatible. The heat climaxed and I saw the ending coming to a nearing. Without warning I came but so did he. Warm liquid erupted inside me, making me full. Our chaotic hearts settled down. "You're so good." He whispered. "You've grown larger since last time." I replied. "You've grown much tighter." He gave me a tired but sadistic smirk. I ran my hands from his hair to his cheeks. His face was sweat stained. "Your hair is so short." He said feeling up my scalp. "Your hair is longer." I chuckled. I can see disappointment in his eyes. He loved my hair.

"Why did you cut it?" He asked. "We'll, I'm not exactly young anymore. I thought it was time for a change and look more my age. I had it cut but it just added more of an attraction." I could see him glare at the thought of people's eyes watching me. He pulled out and settled next to me. "From now on, let your hair grow." He commanded. I laughed. "I'll think about it. I like getting free stuff for looking good. Plus, I don't know why but just because my hair is short women look at me more but when my hair is long guys look at me more. Isn't that weird?" He lied down and set his heavy arm around my waist, pulling me closer. "Because you're just too hot, when you have your hair long, you look more feminine more motherly and gentle. When your hair is short you look like a super model, international stardom comes down from the stars and girls flock around you." He replied sophisticatedly.

"Ho, ho…so mature." I said. We lied down in bed for a moment more till I said. "I need to get up." "Why?" I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, if you weren't here, we done something that made me all sweaty and sticky. I want a bath now." I sat up but not before he put his two cents in. "Sweaty and sticky huh? I don't think we went that far for you to be THAT wet. And if you want company in the bathroom, I'll make you will be very…" "Stop. Just…stop." I sighed and got up. I wobbled. "Careful." He lent me an arm and I took it gratefully. My behind was sore and my hips were aching slightly with a dull pain. "You okay? Maybe it was too rough after so long." He murmured almost to himself.

He walked me to the bathroom and watched me slip inside the showers. He eyed me. "Hmm…what do you want?" I asked. "Nothing, I just really miss seeing you like this." I looked to him to question but I realized what he was staring at. He watched my ass with a look of pleasure and great achievement. He walked to me, grabbing my waist and pulling me closer. He looked into my eyes then to my lips, then back again to my eyes. I felt my cheeks heat up. I was lost in his black black eyes and we kissed. It was enough to make my heart flutter into a million butterflies. He groped my butt and had a knowing of what will happen. He watched as I felt a warm liquid ran down my thighs. I shoved him and stomped in the shower, closing the tinted glass door.

"Jerk!" I yelled flustered and embarrassed. "So cute." He chuckled. I looked at his deformed figure from which the glass showed. He can't see me through this glass hopefully. I turned on the shower, hiding from the water till it was warm enough. I like my showers on the cold side, yet still warm. I stepped under the water and let it rinse everything. I focused on the sound of the rushing stream and closed my eyes. I shook my head. 'You got to get yourself together.' I reminded but it was quickly dismissed. I could still feel his arms around me. I could still sense his breath down my neck, how he whispered my name like I was the greatest and precious thing alive. I feel so guilty…

The water beat against my skin till I felt raw. I decided it was time to clean myself. I looked around but I couldn't find soap anywhere, not even a shampoo. I sneaked at the edge of the door and opened a tiny crack. "Remus?" I called out. There was no answer. "Remus," I called yet again. I heard footsteps walking quickly to the bathroom. "Miss me already? What is it Ray?" He asked. He was silky black robe and he looked like he was ready to take a shower also. "Umm...there's no shampoo and soap in here."

"Yeah, I don't really use this shower. Hold on." He went to a cabinet under the sink and pulled out some supplies. "Here, use this for now." It was a dove body wash and an apple scented shampoo. It was in a small bottle so it really says that he don't really use this shower much. "Are you about to take a shower too?" I asked. "Why? Are you trying to imply that you want to take a shower together?" He grinned. "No! I was just wondering." I closed the door and stepped back under the water. I could still see his figure guarding the door but it eventually went away. I sighed, disappointedly. No, no, no, no! Focus. Don't be disappointed.

But still, even though it will be a short time… Let's just make the most of it!

Don't think about anything else.

Just…let yourself forget everything else and just be.

In this few days, it's okay to be disappointed.

It's okay.

I shook my head and smiled. For now, it's okay. I repeated over and over in my head. I cleaned up and rinsed. I dried of the best I could but my hair still dripped. I don't use hairdryers. I let my hair dry naturally. When I got out of the shower I walked to the bedroom then eventually to his big closet. Man, I'm just being too familiar about this. I don't like the idea of being nude the entire time, too dangerous. The clothes were branded. Most of them of fine materials, actually, all of them look expensive. Even his boxers look costly. I took out the most cheaply looking clothes and put it on. It should be okay, right? It was black pants and a white loose tunic shirt. It was big on me. Even though I built myself up he is way muscular than I am. I'm on the slender side after all. He's body is that or a Roman God's. I should know.

Roaming around, mostly snooping every crack and crevice, I found a painting. It stood out from everything else. It was a picture of a castle and a lonely prince. Then, I remembered the story I used to tell him. It was a book I gave him for Christmas, along with other things… Anyways, a-hem…blush blush blush. It was cold the Lonely Prince. For years the Prince waited for a Princess to save him. He had been enchanted by a wicked witch. The witch has fallen in love with him because he was kind enough to help her in the forest. She disguised herself as a beautiful Princess but in the end she realized it was all because he was just being kind.

She did a lot of wicked things, trying desperately for him to fall in love with her. It was of no use. In rage and bitterness, she cast a spell on him. A cruel spell, that I forgot what. It's been ages. I wonder why he got that painting for. I was bored so I went to look for him. He was in the bathroom I pretended to use yesterday. He was on the big bath tub. His eyes were closed and he looked peaceful. Is he sleeping? I sneaked in closer till I was hovering above him. His head was thrown back and I was bending to look closer to his face. "Are you sleeping?" I asked. No answer.

I touched his tanned face. Then I squeezed his cheeks. I saw his eyebrows twitch. Yep, he's awake. I walked to his side and leaned closer. Almost as if I was to kiss his cheeks. I saw his lips slightly lift. I was about to kiss him when I didn't. His body has become tensed. When I retreated back, his body relaxed and I felt his disappointment. "No use, pretending to be asleep. I know you're a wake." His eyes opened and I swear he's the cutest when he pouts! XD No, no, no, get a hold of yourself. No! In this few days, I'll devote myself to him. Just for this few days. I smiled at him in a cocky way.

"You wanted me to kiss you?" "Yeah…" He sulked, sinking deeper under the bubbly waters. I saw a slight blush in his cheeks. Gah! Too cute. "Disappointed?" I asked. He nodded. I chuckled. I threw my arms around his neck then gave him a small peck. "It's really not fair when you pout like that." He grinned. "What are you?" He picked me up by the waist and pulled me into the bath with him. "What did you do that for? I just got done with my shower." I glared at him but it disappeared when I saw his happy eyes. "Sheesh, spoiled child."

He kissed my lips and then my neck. Tasting my skin and breathing in my scent. I really hate it when he does this! It turns me on to no in! I pushed him a little. "Look what you did. I borrowed these clothes from your closet. Don't blame me if they are ruined." I scolded. He laughed. "I have clothes enough for me to ruin every day, especially on you." "What do you mean?" I fumed. "Finish up already!" I got out of the bath. "Is that an order?" He smiled in an evil way I don't appreciate. "Yes! And don't look at me like that! I hate it when you do that! I don't mean it like that." "Hmm…really? Sounds to as if you're raging to go." I threw a towel at him and left the room.

Seriously! I touched my heated cheeks. He really knows how to pull my strings. I barged into the kitchen and looked through the fridge. There was a couple of Lady Pink apples. I took them out and looked for a knife. I'm not much of a cook but I do know how to fix something up. I made bunny apples and arranged them on the plate. Proud of myself, I patted my back. It's been ages since I cut an apple in a shape of bunnies. Remus liked things like this. I heard a clatter behind me. A man with a toothy grin flashes a knife at me and he attacked.

Before I could react Remus was already on the scene. He grabbed the man's wrist and twisted it behind his back. Making him drop his knife. He kicked the knife away from the intruder. "Get the hell out of here if you know what's good for you." Remus growled. I felt cold fear shiver down my spine. It made my knees weak and I remember that everything unpleasant about him. I shook my head and ignored it. The man ran away but not before shoving me to the side.

That made Remus really angry. "Enough…don't." I said stopping him from eventually killing the man. "But he!" I shook my head. "Who is he anyway?" I asked. I could see gears turning in his head, suddenly a light bulb. "This is not good." He said. "What is?" I asked. "War."


	12. Chapter 12

++++++Nico's POV++++++

Being without him pains me! I yearn for him, but even the slightest glimpse of his face and his hotness leaves my body hot. My heart thumped wildly in my chest. At night I will always desperately search him through my dreams. And in there I'll finally have peace, sitting side by side next to him. But for some reason, I can never see his face. In any case, there had been a change of plans yet again. Remus's clan is in a revolt, a civil war.

Remus isn't doing anything. It seems as if he had left the leader's position. All he really did want was my dad. Isn't it weird? All that trouble just for my dad?! But there's no any other explanation that could make sense. His used to be loyal servants are out on rampage. They formed their own little group causing damage to both his and our clan. Not just that but the underground palace was discovered. There weren't anyone in there anymore. The Alpha suspected that he had it cleaned out.

Everything was gone and clean, as if Remus disappeared entirely. He had escaped with dad somewhere. It's so cowardly how he made this huge mess and just leaves! I gritted my teeth. After all he had done…but it's not his fault this time. Everything is twisting out of control; I don't know what to believe anymore. Half of the clan however is going through rehab. They are with Lloyd. The rest that were assassins went to Leo and Jack. Those two make great leaders.

Leo had only been here for a few days but he had already earned himself a spot. They do the silent background work, undercover, spying, information, and assassin. They're like fucking ninjas. Reika was with the medical team. Lydia was well, she was still a kid. Her innocence is still with her, thankfully. But I don't think Remus would even have a go to the girl. By the things I've heard, Remus didn't really mistreat them. But he was still a bad father.

Lloyd and his sister had the best of it. Leo came first, so he's eldest. "I don't detest the old man. It's strange isn't it? Even though it's been so fucked up, Remus had shown a little concern for me. Even though there was sex and punishment, he knew that I won't go to bed with him anymore after I found my mate, he knew. He'd say other things but in his eyes for a moment I saw him happy for me, a sort of sad and guilty look. But I guess you won't understand. We had a weird relationship. It might've been very bad for the most part but… still I don't hate him. It's weird isn't it?" Leo said once to me.

I recalled it many times and I asked myself, "Did I hate him?" The answer was…no. It was weird! After all of what happened I can't bring myself to hate him. Maybe it was his eyes…the look of knowing as if he can see the future. As if he knew that he was going to get stopped before he touched me, as if he knew that and had counted on it. Like he planned everything from the very beginning. I shook my head, like that can happen.

But everything up till now has been going to his favor. I can't say much for the people who had lost their mind but I asked around to the refugees, they too didn't hate him. He ruled with fear but he was a good leader. He was a damn bastard but he knew what he was doing. He was manipulative and he is an asshole but what's with him?

I shook my head. He's so confusing. He is a bad person all together. As a being he is a cruel bastard, as a leader he is a feared tyrant, as a father he is an abuser but gives valuable lessons now and then, hardly caring either way, but as a lover, he is one hell of a smooth talker. How confusing can a person be?

I walked out of my tent to be hit by the strong scent of him. My pull towards him is like denying gravity. I turned the other way but in the end my feet carried myself to him. Conall was fast asleep. I guess he should be, it was night time. I watched him sleep, and then he stirred. I ran out. Why is everything so out of proportions?!

++++++Ray's POV++++++

Remus told me that the people are rising and having a revolt. "I've quit from being their leader. And one of my loyal men from before didn't like that idea. He's going on rampage." He gave me a stern look. "Everything that has happened is going as planned. Don't worry your pretty little head over it. I've played my part, the only that leaves is for him to appear. They are taking your clan and what used to be mine as enemies. They have sided with the rogues." He shook his head. "I know that they are going to rescue you soon. I also know that they are prepared to have war with me but I'm sorry to say that I meant that to happen. Would you believe me if I said that the war they are fighting will not be against me but they will fight with and along with me?" He laughed.

There was something about him that just makes you scared sometimes. The way his eyes glint with malice and the knowing of what's going on, as if he knows everyone's secret, as if he was the devil himself. "You planned everything?" He gave me a sad look. "Don't make it sound like that. I did what I did, maybe I took the worst path of it but it was the only way for me. Still, the fact that I am a bastard and an asshole won't change. If I know my sons as well as I think, they won't hate me but instead will want to punish me in some sort. They will appear by someday from now and I'm counting on that. Till then…I want us to be as normal as possible. I want to enjoy being with you one more."

I was so ominous. I don't know what is in his mind. He's making everything so fucked up. I could see his evil smile. His eyes twinkled, he knew he was bad and he knows what he was doing is bad but there is a goodness that one just can't deny. Whatever he's planning, I hope it won't be his last undoing. Remus's eyes glowed red. The color of that who had sinned, if he was to be reborn he will no longer be a werewolf of even human but of a dark creature, like that vampires. We don't talk about them though. We're in peace with them but we don't meddle in their affairs or they meddle with us. It's a perfect, you don't exist kind of thing.

He smiled at me, suddenly changing from his king-like aura to a person I know well. It scares me. It is as if he already planned his death. I shook my head. Just what is he thinking?

.

Night has dawned on us and we had made love. He was like a dark angel that had graced this earth. That was the first thought that went to my mind when I first saw him, and watching him right now as he sleep beside me, I can't help but feel as if I'm watching a fallen angel sleep for eternity. I sighed, not so loud that I will interrupt his dreamless sleep. If he did have a dream, he'll talk to himself. I know he does, I've been with him before and I know all his habits. He'd say the weirdest things. I think he sleep talks because he drinks a cup of tea before bed.

I slipped out of the bed and covered my naked body with a nearby robe. It was flush and smooth. I breathed the scent in, it was his smell. I tip-toed to the table where the book lied, I started to read. The first 1/3 of the book was about me and him when we were younger. At first we were friends, close ones, and then we became intimate. I read some of the random thoughts he had written dramatically, he wrote how confused he was and were we were standing.

I chuckled silently, snuggling on the couch. Our first kiss and night wasn't exactly the best turn out. I flipped the pages. For a time, we were stuck, we slept together but we were still friends. It was awkward now and then. I thought we were just sleeping buddies but as I read on, I realized how confused he really was. I gave a bitter smile. We done this for 2 months (sleeping buddies), and I got used to it, I never expected anything from him, we were normal, and I thought that is how it will always be until he found himself a lover.

One day, he just shoved me 3 roses and a yelled really loudly with a blushed face, "Go out with me!" That wasn't the most romantic way someone can confess but it made me absolutely happy. I laughed and I shook my head at him. His head was downcast and his eyes were deep. I knew he was serious. He gritted his teeth. He handed me the flowers and ran.

It hit me really bad afterwards. I mean, how can I just be in a relationship with him? We've been friends and that was all I saw in him. But he was serious. Even though I didn't say yes, I went along with it. I know that was bad of me. We dated and hanged out. Most of it was spent in bed. I thought he was confused. 'Ahhh~ so I was right…He just wants me for sex.' That's what I thought.

Things went like that for a while till he misunderstood something. I was talking to this guy and I could tell he was flirting with me. I couldn't refuse an offer. I like free things. But I'm not that low. So I played along with the guy. Remus got angry when he saw us. "How can you flirt like that to another guy? I thought we were together? Am I not enough for you?" He growled to me. That was when I started to get scared but my pride wouldn't hold me to that. He had grabbed my wrist and dragged me back to his apartment. We were in college then.

After that…well…let's just say there was rough sex. When morning came, I left. A week later, he found me. He looked so lost and broken. "What do you want?" I asked him. "Why?" He asked. I sighed. "You just want me for sex didn't you? In any case, if that's all you want you can get someone else. I'm tired of this shit." I started to walk away. "How…how can you think like that!? I confessed and everything." He grabbed my wrists and pulled me to a long hard kiss.

"Let go." I growled.

I flipped through the pages. It told me how heartbroken he was. At that time I didn't know it yet but those 3 roses were apparently his confession. I love you, is what the flower language said. After we got everything cleared up, every day when we were together he'd say those three words.

He started sulking however when I didn't say it back. "Do you still doubt me?" He would say. "Do you think I'm playing with you? Because I'm not, I really like you, like really really like you!" He would flap his arms as if making a whole world. His eyes would be so sincere and earnest that I would smile and say teasingly, "I know."

Oh, I know this page. I wrote on this part. While he was sleeping, like now, except I'm reading it, I wrote my own poem. It was from before. He would always nag at me and get insecure that I'm only going out with him because he thinks I think he only want me for sex.

THREE UNSPOKEN WORDS

By Yours Truly, Ray

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea

And maybe that's why you talk in your sleep.

And all those conversations are secrets that I keep,

Though it really don't make sense to me.

In my heart I hope it's true

All the things that's been said at night

For in our sleep, our secrets keep

But when we wake ourselves we lie,

But mostly me to words I can't seem to say

For truth you want that I won't say

Cause for fear had bound my tongue

However in our eyes, I hope for both of us

You see I try to say those words you want but left unspoken

And in my actions, and yours too, are affections we seek

Three blank unspoken words that I hold dear

My secret I can't seem to part

Perhaps, one day my message will be clear

In that day I hope to find the courage to say…

I silently laughed to myself. When he found my little make shift poem he almost hugged me to death. "It's okay if you don't say it now but I want to hear it one day okay? But I get that you too feel the same." He smiled to me, playing with my hair affectionally.

"What are you doing?" A voice interrupted sleepily behind me. I looked at him blankly. "Nothing." Is he sleep-talking or awake? I checked his face. I gentle poked his cheeks. He grunted and turned to his side. I sat down on the floor beside the bed. He's asleep. Just in case he wakes up I'll say I fell on the floor. But…hmm…that bed's too big for that. Oh well. I rested my head on the soft mattress and kept on reading.

As I turned the page I couldn't help but feel my eyes sting. I read the part about that incident. That day gave me a shock. Remus thought I was pregnant. He was about to marry me and he was bouncing off the walls. It was just false alarm though. I told him. But he was still sad. "Let's make a baby." He said a day after that. I slapped him. "Stupid." And I walked on. He followed me still. "I really think we should." I sighed and gave him my middle finger. "When and where?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and laugh at him. "20 years from now!" I shook my head but he took me seriously. "I'm just joking." Guys can get pregnant, only if they are submissive to their partner and is compatible or soul mates to their wolf. I would hardly call myself submissive, but I have taken the role of one.

Memories just suck sometimes you know. I was about to cry. I was getting to the part where I was leaving him for her. I skimmed to the pages. I read his deepest darkest thoughts in the book. It was only a little but I could feel deep grudging hate in his writing. As the pages go on, I noticed he stopped writing for a while because there was a big gap from the page before.

-My dad is forcing me to marry a girl named Clare. I don't want her but he kept insisting on it. I think he just doesn't want me to be with Ray, we are rivaled clans after all. But we were making peace!-

There was a line that separated three parts on that page. That was the first part.

-There's something weird with Ray. He looks at me differently now. I'm scared. There's something in his eyes that pains him. But he won't tell what it is. I'm really scared. He changed when he saw my supposed to be bride Clare. I told him I don't love her. Does he doubt me? I'll never marry her!-

That was all he wrote on that section. It was tearing me up reading this but I have to. I really think so! But it hurts, my heart hurts. The next part was what made me finally break down and cry.

-Ray is married to Clare…I'm such a fool.-

It was one sentence but from the way he wrote it I could tell…he was really sad. At that time, it was a really good decision. I loved Clare. It was the right thing to do. We were soul mates and the pull was just there. I did tell him about that. I told him, I was being honest about it and I remembered that broken look on his face. I couldn't stop myself. I hugged my shoulders and started sobbing hysterically.

-He's gone; Ray doesn't look at me anymore. Dad died and they say it's my fault. Maybe it was but it wasn't me who killed him. I thought Ray would side with me but he ignored me! It hurts! It really hurts so much I can't breathe. I feel like I'm dying! I might've been a jerk and a complete asshole to everyone but I don't go as far as killing anyone! Yeah, I might've beaten some people up half to death but I never killed anyone. Why won't anyone believe me? It hurts so much, especially that scared look on his eyes. Ray, please believe me.-

I remembered being so scared of him. Everyone thought he killed his father. All evidence proved it to be him but it was circumstantial evidences, not an evident proof. He was so angry at everything then. He would have this fits. I was scared and I couldn't help it. He was so dark and scary. It gave me shivers thinking back to it. As I read more, my heart ached so painfully. I stopped reading. He stopped writing after a while you can tell by the huge gap.

It shows how angry and sad and hurt he was then he talks about leaving.

-Ray has a baby boy…that bitch gave birth to his child.-

There was a 5 months difference there. It only takes 5 months to give birth for us. Our children grow fast but stop aging after 25. I was so happy then. Clare thought it would be a girl so she had picked Nicole as the name. I was trying so hard to forget about Remus then too. I didn't know how hurt he really was. Everyone said he was a monster. And he was but he was really good to me. I believed everyone else over my best friend, comrade, partner, and lover.

I could see how much of the betrayal have left him cold. All of this façade…why did he do it? He could've somehow proven his innocence. Tears, endless tears, I hugged myself tightly. Then I felt warm arms surrounding me. "Shh, it's okay…don't cry anymore. I'm here." I grabbed hold of his neck and hugged him. "It's okay, now. Everything is fine." He picked me up to the bed and rocked me back and forth. I couldn't say anything to him. The more I looked at it, the more everything points out to me. Everything happened because of me! It's all my fault!

It seems as if he read my mind when he spoke, "Don't blame yourself for anything. It was me who made this decision." I hugged him tighter. Everything is such a mess. He held me tight. He kissed my forehead and rubbed my shoulders till I fell asleep.

++++++Remus's POV++++++

I woke up with the sound of someone crying. I knew it was Ray. I quietly crawled to the side of the bed where his head was downcast and his shoulders were trembling and shaking from sobbing. He was crying…bad over what he was reading. I didn't care that he was reading my book, he gave it to me in the first place but I was bothered that he was crying over me.

I don't like making him cry. Beautiful drops of tears fell from his hurt eyes, falling down to the pages, where he wiped it away swiftly. I've made many mistakes but some of them I had to do. I don't care what people think of me. I don't care that I turned into a monster but I had to. I have to if I want something to be done.

I can't that I have anger issues. But what concerns me is how he sees me. I will turn into a devil himself but I will be an angel to him. I won't deny that I have done things I shouldn't have. My sons are living proof of that. Even though I've been bad to them, I found ways to communicate with them no matter how twisted it was. Leo inherited a lot from me. We're both hot headed.

I couldn't see Ray's face clearly but I know… I've seen that face before. I don't like it. I wrapped my arms around him. His back tensed but relaxes when he knew it was me. "Shh, it's okay…don't cry anymore. I'm here." I whispered to him softly. Assuring him that everything's okay.

He turned around and surrounded my neck with his arms. Warm tears fell on my shoulders, my skin seeping in the dampness. "It's okay, now. Everything is fine." I said. He buried his face on my naked chest, his warmth spreading throughout my soul. Something wild in me calmed down. I can't ever be bad to him, even if it kills me. I picked him up and started to rock him back and forth, lulling him.

His lips trembled, I could feel it. He wants to say something, but there's something keeping him from doing so. I looked at the opened book. He was on that part. I mentally punched myself. Knowing him, he must be blaming himself. "Don't blame yourself for anything. It was me who made this decision." I spoke. He hugged me tighter and I embraced him closer.

I kissed his forehead, his eyes were closed, his face wet from the tears. I rubbed his shoulders in a comforting way, massaging him until he fell asleep. I kept rubbing his back even though he was already asleep till I too fell asleep.

2 DAYS UNTIL

We spent our days lazily. Doing anything and whatever we pleased. I could see peace in his eyes but I also see and urgency, a panic. I knew what's on his mind. We will part soon…

++++++Nico's POV++++++

Things were so wrong. The Alpha had suspected it and it became the unfortunate truth. Everything has happened according Remus plans. He had set everything up. I grunted in frustration. I felt so pent up, so thirsty and hungry for something.

It's all a wreck.

The Alpha is investigating something further. I'm always kept in the dark. I'm not a weak little kid! I stormed into my tent were I saw my reflection. My eyes had become sharper, my hair a little longer. I looked older, dependable, and more mature. My used to be usual blank face was gone. Lately I was mad, sad, or just plain crazy. I think I'm going to go berserk! I could see a storm in my eyes as another wave of irritation and madness came. But I'd rather be mad than crying and hurting.

Damn it all!

I gritted my teeth. I know you're trying hard. We're almost done I could feel it. The storm will go away soon, my dear. My wolf spoke. You got things down though! You're lucky, you're not the one going through all this.' I could feel him shaking his head. What you feel, I feel. We're both the same but not at all. Don't think that being apart from him doesn't make me any less irritated or annoyed. He sighed and left my thoughts.

I talked to myself for a while but decided it was better to just cope with it and bottle it up for now.

"Get ready everyone!" Jack shouted. The Alpha was already on the move. "MOVE OUT!" Leo yelled. The Raiders is what we call them. They are about to attack. We are holding them off. This are getting nasty, but what happens in a battlefield, stays in the battlefield. "I'm too young for this." I whispered to myself as I strapped on my weapons and shifted to my wolf form.

I ran with the others and another endless fight began. I saw Conall for the longest time. He had accidentally bumped into me. My skin tingled like fire. I want him. NO! He smiled at me. I held my breath. He gave me a small peck on the cheeks. It gave me a little comfort but my desires grew. I need him...

++++++Jack's POV++++++

We were warring against the Raiders. They have sided with the Rogues and we can't have them on rampage. Unwillingly we are fighting indirectly with his clan. Damn it! Just like the Alpha had said, we were set up. He had planned this shit all up.

I don't trust Leo and he doesn't trust me either but we have a mutual understanding. We both get along pretty well, as long as that he doesn't get in my way.

I leaped into the air and started a massacre. No mercy! Not in battle, not for Rogues or his clan. Erase all of your emotions! I howled and back up came.

I won't let you guys get away. No one will ever get away from me again!

I was angry at everything and everyone. But I couldn't blame them so I hated myself. I must've been so pitiful in front of him. I fell in love with Ray to find that he used to be lovers to the person who killed my mate. I gritted my teeth. And I put some real permanent damage on those fools. I didn't kill them though. As a wolf, we can't kill innocent lives; we can kill bad ones though. But as soon as well kill an innocent soul our eyes will change and we will be forever marked as a sinner.

Just like Remus's eyes. Damn, even saying his name makes me so angry. But can you blame me? He stole every loved person from me? But…I guess I wasn't included on the first place. Raymond never really took me seriously. I shook my head bitterly.

The fight was over and I couldn't help but feel unsatisfied. "Get every injured comrade back to the second camp. The rest go snoop around the area for runaways." Leo nodded at me as he passed me while he was walking to the directions of the mountains. "Don't overdo it." He whispered. I looked back at him but he was already gone in the thick forest. The rage inside me calmed down and I can't help but feel ashamed of myself. Raymond was my master. He taught me everything that I know now. It was short but…he had changed my life for the better.

He doesn't know it yet, does he? How he can change people? How he can affect those around him just by the way he smiles. How stupid. I smiled to myself.

++++++Ray's POV++++++

I could feel him staring at me. I know that we are supposed to be normal but I can't help but feel this dread. Tomorrow, the day has finally come. I thought I was strong enough for this. I had the resolve and everything but as soon as I saw him everything crumbled to dusts. Can you gather the dust back up again and pile it up? How can that crumbs be your resolve? I shook my head.

He leaned towards me, pressing his chest on my shoulders, nuzzling his face on my neck. He licked me ears, softly caressing my chest. Since when did his hands get inside my shirt?

"Ray…" He whispered. How can I resist him? I've done something bad to him but that doesn't give him the right to kill those people. They were innocent…but… "Mmnn…" I gave a slight moan when he pinched my nipple. "You're so sexy…" He growled, rubbing his lower half behind me. All my unnecessary thoughts disappeared as I looked into his eyes.

"I don't care anymore. What will be, will be, but until then…I want you." I spoke. He raised his eyebrows. I punched his shoulders, hard. I glared at him. He smiled and I let it pass. He pushed me gently on the wall and started to dry hump me. He lifted up my legs and carried it to his waist. I leaned on the wall for support while I hugged his neck.

"Don't hide your face from me, babe. Let me see your face." He growled softly. My face was flushed and my eyes dazed with lust. But his eyes were no better. His eyes glowed with deep dark passion. It sent a thrill inside me.

He bit my neck. "Let's do it." He said not leaving me any option. "But the bed…ahh… mhn…" He had removed my pants and tore my shirt. He stared into my eyes with a sneer. I couldn't help but blush and give him what he wants.

I drowned myself in him.

It was night and the lust had been satisfied. "Are you hungry?" He asked. I nodded. We walked to the kitchen after many turns here and there. I still can't get used to living in the castle. It was so big and…lonely.

"I don't have anything so we'll have to fix ourselves something." He spoke. I noticed it before but the refrigerator has new and fresh supplies every other day but I don't see anyone come and go. I don't even see the servants from before anymore. "I can cook if you want." I teased. We both know how that goes. He laughed.

He shook his head. "Hahaha…no thanks, I want to live for at least another week." I laughed but I choked it down halfway through. It wasn't funny. He faked coughed. "You could help cooking though. But just don't touch the food. Here, rinse this and chop the potatoes." He orders.

I got the knives ready and rolled up my sleeves. I peeled it first and chopped it to perfect squares. Then I began to chop the cabbage. I'm doing pretty well if I say so myself. "You are a chopping master; I bow down to your chopping expertise." He mocked, bowing in a gentlemanly manner. "I chop pretty fast and I could do it well, I don't deny that. But I do it right, still, how does it taste so horrible after wards? It looks right too."

He shook his head. "I don't know. That is one of your mysteries that can never be solved, ever. Even the universe—"

I punched him hard on his stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs. "That is uncalled for." I scolded. He laughed in a cough. "I was just answering your question. Maybe God had thought you were so perfect that he was threatened and decided that you should at least have one good flaw. And since you were a man and you don't cook anyways, he decided that you can never cook a decent dish in your life." He stood erect as he said so, pointing his index finger on the ceiling. I kicked his leg.

The food came out deliciously. "I was worried." I said after some time. "Nothing that I've touched came out right." "You are cursed." He pointed out with a serious face. I punched him again. "So abusive…" He whispered rubbing the place where I punched him. I sneered at him. He made a clutched onto his heart as if I shot him.

We ate in joyful silence. "Nico won't get to say I can't do anything in the kitchen now." I laughed but immediately regretted it. There was an awkward silence. I couldn't swallow the food on my mouth. "He's a good kid. Don't worry, I didn't touch his innocence. None of us did, I made sure of that." He spoke cautiously. I nodded with a fake smile.

But I couldn't let it go. "What exactly happened to my son?" I blurted out. There was an uncomfortable silence. "I had him kidnapped from the arcade. Mattie? I think liked this guy named…Conan? And she wanted him, and told me about your son and him. So I thought, Oh! I could use this. I had Leo capture him. I know Leo very well, much more than he thinks I do." He smiled. I shook my head, I wanted to correct him and that the names were obviously wrong but I just bit my tongue. "Anyways, I knew that he'll get fond of your son, Nico."

"He was blindfolded and chained for a couple of days. Don't worry we didn't cause him any bruise or wounds. We fed him and he slept. After a while his sense of time lost so he'd be awake at night and sleep at sunset. He hardly sleeps, that's why I think there were more days than he thought. And umm…" He looked at me, and then hesitated. "He…I…umm…I showed him how much of a bastard I was. I was kind about it though. I showed him how I punished people if they cross my way." He bit his tongue, I clenched my fist but he continued.

"I was punishing my son then…Leo. He…well… it's just a thing I do. I was being an ass. I didn't like the fact that you had a son with Clare. I… ugh…anyways, I went to a room with him? And we…I touched him a little. I was being an ass, I know." I gritted my teeth. "At least you had the decency to not touch his chastity." I growled. "I said some mean things too. Like you and me and Clare." That was it. I punched him square on the face, seriously.

Blood escaped from his bruised nose. I clenched my fist and tried to calm down. "Nico is a good boy, he's strong." He said. I bit my tongue and nodded. I know how strong he is. I know. "How did he react?" I asked. "He gave me a blank gave the entire time. He blushed a little but he didn't give anything away. I couldn't read him." He paused looking at me. I stared at the ground.

"Sounds like him." I said. "He really doesn't give much of an expression, but he's a really sweet kid." He nodded. My shoulders trembled and tears came once more. I miss my son.

We stayed up all night and he answered all of my questions.

"Why did you do that to our own son?"

"My first son was Leo. I didn't want him. I was angry and I hated his mother. I hated everyone. I denied him and in proving something stupid to myself I don't something horrible. At that time I didn't really regret anything but I did after sometime. He takes a lot from me. He's a jerk and an asshole. I gave him freedom to have everything he wanted after a few years. I was still horrible to him. I mean, how can I just act all nice to him? That world was all he saw.

My second son was Lloyd, he was a pacifist. He wanted to save everyone. I didn't do anything to him but I still showed him that I was still a bastard but I was more lenient to him because of a little more experience with Leo. Plus, his mother tricked me into having a blood pledge to never hurt him and her next daughter, Lydia." He paused and looked at me. I put on a hard expression.

"I've been doing mafia like business too. I train, not really personally, but I train people and sell them to rich bastards and I do a little shipment here and there. A powerful drug, not the one you get messed up on but something you can certainly get addicted to, Aphrosadiac." I flinched at the word. "Sorry to say but your son got a little whiff of it. He won't get hurt by it though. I know I may have not done the best, generally, thing but in my situation, it was the best thing." He looked at me, trying to find any sort of evidence of my feelings.

"Look…I" He began once more but I stopped him. "That's enough. What about your people? You've been treating them like shit." "I did not. I let them do whatever they pleased, yes it wasn't good. But it was their free will and they are held accountable for their own wrong doings. I didn't take this position to be a clan leader. And I'd be damned, if not already. Do you think I chose this? I didn't kill my father. All of this…this is for the guy who ruined everything! I understand if you don't get me but that is all I can say."

There was a weird silence and I can feel him fuming. "Okay…let's stop. Let's just, spend whatever time we have left." I spoke slowly. I feared him, especially when he's angry. He's always had and anger issues but…I shook my head mentally. I don't know. He ruined so many people's life but for what? A guy who killed his father? I can get why he'd want revenge but why did he make it so drastic?

I looked at Remus, his face showed so much grief, anger, and tiredness. He looks so tired, weary of everything. At the look of him now, I know that he knows his death, and I know that death will be sweet for him. It saddened me. I love him…but I hate everything that he stands for. That's why I broke up with him but the feeling of love never let me go. It's confusing and I don't know if you get me but…it's so tiring going back and forth.

He nodded at me. Our time, we both know, is barely 12 hours. He held my hands and kissed my cheeks.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I really am, for everything."

He was about to let go of my hand but I clung on. I'm so selfish! I still want him after all. He shook his head at me. It pained him but he knows what he was doing. "One last time," I spoke. "One more time…" He repeated. He kissed my lips. It was sweet and longing, full of wavering emotions.

"Make love to me." I said. I'm so unfair…but I can't help it.

We headed to the bedroom, not once did we break our hands away, stripping our clothes as we went. Our kiss was enough to make me mad, more passionate, more stirring, more of everything; I want him, all of him.

He grabbed a fist full of my hair and pulled it back, baring my neck. His lower half rubbed behind me as his teeth scraped gently against my skin, his lips trailing deliciously up and down my neck. I moaned shamelessly. He dry humped me for a while with his pants still on till he finally had enough and walked me to the bed.

I flopped down to the soft mattresses with a thud. He removed his pants and boxers in a swift motion. He smiled to me, his eyes glinting with lust and amusement. I raised my eyebrows. He hovered above me and leaned for a kiss. The look of his eyes made me tremble. He started to touch me and my mind went blank. "Stop…" I whispered. He watched me curiously. I pushed him back down and climbed up to him. "You want top me?" He asked. I kissed him. "No…I'm still bottom." He looked at me amused.

"Are you sure?" He asked me. He smirked at me, his boner poking me. He was so hard. I picked it up and a thought ran to my mind. I haven't done it for a long time so I'm sure I'll be a little rusty. I held it to my lips and licked the tip. I felt him shiver, his breath starting to be labored. I licked it all over the place, watching his reaction with a seductive smirk. "God, Ray…don't do that…" His dick got harder and I put it in my mouth. He growled.

I bobbed my head up and down, making sure my tongue licked and sucked the right parts. He grabbed onto my hair and started to thrust into my mouth. I haven't deep throat for so long that it was gagging me. I ignored it and focused on making him feel good. He moaned in his deep, rich music. I lusted for him and my lower parts are starting to twitch with impatience. I grunted and stopped blowing him. He growled with the sudden impatience. I could see his need to cum and I got up on him. I lifted my ass and had his cock enter my hole.

The feeling was satisfying but only for a moment. I want all of him in me, NOW!

I rode him slowly, picking up my pace. He watched me with amusement but of also urgency. "Fuck…Ray…you're so good." I smiled but he then bucked his hips making me scream. "Remus…" My lips made an O shape. I tried to hit that spot again but…I couldn't.

I started to go up and down hard and fast. He was going so deep my stomach was feeling funny. "Ray…I'm…" He tried to warn but he couldn't hold on and came. I still rode him. The hot slimy substance inside me made me mad. I felt as if I was going to be insane. I was getting tired and so irritated. I couldn't reach the spot I want most. "Remus…I can't anymore…" I panted. "Damn…you're so sexy. Say my name again, babe."

"Remus…"

He bucked his hips to me every time I went down. The friction was heaven! "Ahhhh! Remus…shit….Gah!" I panted and moaned. My sound echoed against the walls. I was so loud it sent shivers down my spine but I don't care. "Sooo…good…" I purred. "You're too deep..."

"Shit!" Remus pushed me down and started to pound me hard. It was so rough. I love it! "Fuck…" He growled. "I was to empreg you. I want to fill you with my seed and carry my name." I was practically wanton! His body makes me such a slut. "I could be forever enslaved to you and I wouldn't try to escape ever." He said. "I want to chain myself to you, forever, in all eternity." He was going so deep, too deep. Tears filled my eyes. "Don't..b-be…ahn…chained to…m-me…oh… FuuhhhGAh!..." I spoke.

"You don't have to chain yourself to me. I'll always be here." He gave me a look. "Remus… I'm gonna cum." He nodded and whispered to my ears. "I love you." I came and I heard heaven's bells ringing. I panted, my chest rising and falling. My heart was still chaotic. I felt dizzy but satisfied. He kissed my hands.

"Always, babe." He said. He kissed my forehead. Tiredness was catching up to me but I didn't want to sleep. I don't want to wake up and he'll be gone. I held onto his hands. "Sleep." He spoke. I shook my head. "No, I don't want to…" "I'll be here when you wake up." I shook my head. "No!" He held me in his arms. His body was sweaty and his scent was strong. I want to be in these arms. I don't want to part with him.

I forced myself to wake up the entire night. Any hour now they will barge into that door and we'll be separated. As the minute pass, I get more scared. I don't want to part but I have to.

I became stern with myself. Where there is a beginning there is an end. I could feel the pulse of time rushing by the second. They're here. My wolf spoke. As soon as said, I could hear the doors of the castle slam open. There was a bursting sound and a knocking.

I had already been fully dressed. Remus held my hand tight. Their footsteps stomped the marbled floors. Three…two…one….

He let go of my hand and emptiness filled me. They quickly took him. Everything was a blur and he was gone. 


End file.
